Cuando Scorpius se espinó
by pinklongbottom
Summary: Cuando Scorpius oye que Rose tiene sus ojos puestos en alguien, no sabe cómo reaccionar; sin embargo, el resto del mundo sabe exactamente qué pasará.
1. Capítulo 1

No estaba segura de qué le sucedía últimamente, inclusive Scorpius había notado algo raro en su conducta. De lunes a miércoles, Rose era un encanto: llena de sonrisas, bromas, empujones amistosos y enérgicas llamadas de atención hacia su mejor amigo porque _Merlín sabe que Scorpius ama postergar sus deberes_.

Sin embargo, de jueves a domingo Rose se veía cabizbaja, evitaba a su primo Albus, a Scorpius e incluso a Faith, su mejor amiga. Prefería pasar las horas libres de su sexto año en Hogwarts encerrada en la biblioteca.

Su itinerario anímico podía cambiar, por supuesto, todo dependía de cuántas veces a la semana tuviera que darle detención a Scorpius por estar besándose con alguien en los pasillos durante la noche. En una ocasión ocurrió que de lunes a domingo, Rose estuvo de un humor insoportable y sus allegados prefirieron no acercársele.

El rubio no agradecía de ninguna manera semejante atención a su disciplina personal, pero no le reprochaba nada a la pelirroja, no después de que en tercer año ella casi se convirtiera en una banshee porque a Scorpius se le había ocurrido cuestionar las reglas impuestas por el profesor Grant, jefe de Slytherin.

—¿Crees que lo hace por gusto? Es su deber mantener nuestra casa a raya, después de lo que tú y tus amiguitos hicieron en el partido de hoy, tú y ese Gryffindor podrían haber muerto, o peor, te podrían haber expulsado, – le había gritado.

Llevaba así tres meses ya, incluso ella se volvía loca con estas altas y bajas emocionales, a veces se decía que eran debido al periodo, pero la verdad es que este no le llegaba de manera semanal y mucho menos cada vez que se le encogía el estómago y el corazón sólo porque su mejor amigo le cancelaba la salida (a veces ilegal) a Hogsmeade por ir a "estudiar" con alguna tipa…menos cuando dicha tipa ni siquiera era de su mismo año.

Suspiró por segunda vez durante la ronda de esa noche, misma en que Harvey Longbottom, de Gryffindor, se había enfermado. Al no tener con quién conversar, Rose tenía más tiempo para pensar…y no le gustaba pensar, sobre todo porque un par de ojos grises, una melena rubia y una sonrisita de suficiencia le rondaban en la cabeza.

Se detuvo unos segundos, se llevó una mano a la frente.

—No es fiebre, –se dijo.

Suspiró una tercera vez antes de dar la media vuelta mientras murmuraba para sí. Aún con imágenes aleatorias en su mente, todas ellas relacionadas de alguna u otra forma a Scorpius.

-Debería ser fiebre,- se repitió antes de estamparse (estúpidamente) contra la pared. Otra desventaja de estar tan ocupada negando lo obvio y trazando rutas de escape a la realidad que no se atrevía siquiera a aterrizar en palabras, es que se había vuelto terriblemente torpe.

-¡Ah! Ahí estás, te he estado buscando,- dijo su amigo en cuanto la vio tirada en el suelo, una mano en la frente y la otra en su trasero, ambas intentado aplacar el dolor en dichas partes de su cuerpo.

-Me encontraste,- gruñó.

-¿Por qué estás en el suelo?

-Sostengo una filosófica plática con mis amigas las hormigas...¿qué te parece que hago aquí? Me caí.

El chico la miró extrañado, asintió cuando comprendió que Rose estaba de mal humor, por enésima vez en el mes.

El silencio se instaló entre ambos, incómodo y apremiante. La pelirroja aprovechó esos minutos para ponerse de pie y sobar las partes abolladas por la caída, se aclaró la garganta y habló.

-¿Para qué me necesitas?

-Oh, no terminé el ensayo de Pociones, ¿podrías prestarme el tuyo?

La expresión de Rose se congeló, parpadeó tres veces y entonces reemprendió su marcha hacia la sala común de Slytherin, Scorpius le seguía de cerca, en silencio. Ella no dijo nada, lo único que se escuchaba era los pasos de ambos resonando por los desiertos pasillos.

-¿Es eso un sí?

-Es un vete al diablo, no puedo creer que me buscaras por todo el castillo sólo para pedirme, como siempre, que te haga la tarea.

-¡Ey! No es siempre.

Rose rodó los ojos y bufó antes de cruzar los brazos, el gesto no pasó desapercibido para Malfoy, sabía que una batalla se avecinaba, tenía miedo. ¿Quién no lo tendría? Rose Weasley era una de las pocas personas que le provocaba miedos: unos indefinibles, otros más fáciles de comprender, pero miedos al fin.

Y justo ahora, tenía miedo de perder una batalla que se había prometido a sí mismo librar cuando su amiga había comenzado a evitarlo, a llorar a escondidas y a no dar explicaciones de nada. Sus cambios de humor también lo asustaban, pero le daba pavor la idea de ver un final predicho por riñas del pasado: una amistad terminada.

Porque eso era lo que él percibía cada día que Rose le espetaba comentarios que de una u otra forma lo herían, o cuando ella se negaba a decirle qué la tenía ojerosa, mal un día sí y otro también. Ya no sabía qué hacer, pero al tenerla de frente en la sala común y por fin a solas, se le ocurrió que si provocarla era la manera de llegar al problema así lo haría.

-Claro que sí, no te interesa cuánto tiempo haya pasado quemándome las pestañas para hacer los deberes, o si tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, siempre antepones lo que tú necesitas de mí ¿qué hay de lo que yo quiero? ¿de mi espacio y mi tiempo?

-Si tanto te molesta, habría bastado con que lo dijeras desde un principio.

Rose bufó de nuevo, no sabía por qué había dicho aquello y realmente no lo quería averiguar. Sólo quería irse a la cama y no ver a Malfoy en un buen rato.

-Aunque lo dijera no escucharías, así de egoísta eres. Das por sentado que ahí estaré para ti, todo el tiempo sin importar qué…pero tú no pareces estar dispuesto a hacer lo mismo por mí.

Lo había dicho, algo que la atormentaba desde que las chicas se había percatado de que Scorpius era no sólo atractivo sino que no tenía nada que ver con el pasado oscuro de su apellido. Tal vez, si lo pensaba bien, ella era la egoísta por querer que él sólo pasara tiempo con ella, porque ella lo conocía _desde antes de que esos músculos y ese trasero se pusieran firmes. _

Rose se sentía desplazada por una horda de chicas hormonales que hacían que Scorpius modificara su agenda. Se sentía abandonada y tal vez Faith tuviese razón al decirle que debía replantear su relación con Malfoy y qué esperaba de ella.

Se sujetó la cabeza y negó con ella: sus pensamientos se estaban volviendo peligrosos, exhaló y volvió la mirada hacia el chico.

-Mira, lo mejor es que hablemos mañana ¿de acuerdo? Estoy cansada y creo que tengo migraña.

Scorpius no dijo nada. Se sentó en uno de los mullidos sillones, recargó sus codos sobre las piernas y hundió la cara entre sus mandos. No sabía si la confrontación había traído algo bueno o algo malo, porque lo único que pudo notar, además del reproche de su amiga, fue lo linda que lucía sonrojada y agitada después de gritar todo aquello sin siquiera percatarse del volumen de su voz.

Ahora, además de confusión sentía culpa porque entre todas las cosas que Rose dijo había algo de verdad: Scorpius daba por sentado que ella siempre estaría ahí para él. Le había ayudado en tantas cosas y de tantas formas que en ese instante se dio cuenta que nunca podría pagarle todo y que además no sabía cómo.

-¡Pezón de Voldemort!…no he terminado el ensayo de Pociones


	2. Capítulo 2

En cuanto colocó la cabeza sobre la almohada se dio cuenta de que, como le pasaba cada noche, no podía dormir, y menos después de lo que había pasado minutos antes con Scorpius. Entonces decidió que debía seguir el consejo de Faith y comenzó aquel examen introspectivo que había pospuesto desde hacía mucho tiempo.

La primera vez que se había sentido un poco confundida (y herida) fue cuando dos años antes, Scorpius había ido de visita a la Madriguera, dos semanas antes de entrar a su cuarto año en el colegio. Él, Albus, James, Fred y Hugo salieron a jugar un partido de Quidditch. Les faltaba un jugador y todos a coro la llamaron.

—_Juega, serás nuestra cazadora –ofreció Albus. James objetó inmediatamente._

_-Rosie es una niña, se puede lastimar y no quiero morir en manos de mi tío –dijo. _

_Rose no quería ser la razón por la que los hermanos Potter riñeran durante quince minutos más antes de comenzar a jugar, así que incluso antes de que le preguntasen, ya había decidido que no jugaría si eso los mantenía a raya, pero entonces Scorpius intervino._

_-Yo no le veo el problema, James, Rose es buena jugadora –comenzó, antes de que Rose pudiera agradecer el comentario, el rubio había hablado de nuevo -,además es una de nosotros._

_Ella había fruncido el ceño, no comprendía exactamente si "ser una de ellos" era algo bueno o la convertía en un chico. Esa noche no pudo dormir y a la mañana siguiente fue con su padre y le pidió una razonable cantidad de galeones para costear un poco de maquillaje, ropa con encajes y zapatos que hacían juego con aquella ropa que lo único que le trajeron fueron burlas que al final concilió con un equilibrio logrado entre su personalidad y un estilo femenino._

Y ahora sentía ganas de llorar, Scorpius la veía como una de los chicos, una amiga con el cerebro suficiente como para salvarle de sanciones por entregar tareas incompletas, con la paciencia que se requería para escuchar sus problemas y además resolvérselos…Ya no le parecía suficiente.

Se negaba a aceptar que ser su amiga le molestaba por las limitaciones que el título conllevaba, todo lo justificaba –incluso cuando esa vocecilla molesta la contradecía –con el simple argumento de que Scorpius era in insensible egoísta y que era hora de que ella pidiese algo a cambio…_Como un buen encierro con él en algún armario del quinto piso._

Sacudió su cabeza con la esperanza de borrar aquella imagen mental. No lo logró, frunció el ceño antes de cubrirse completamente con las sábanas de su cama.

Scorpius rodó por enésima vez en su cama. Aunque había sido capaz de completar su ensayo de pociones sin la ayuda de su pelirroja y aparentemente voluble amiga, la discusión de antes no abandonaba su mente.

Jamás creyó que Rose lo confrontara de esa forma, mucho menos que se sintiera de esa forma. Pero si debía ser honesto (característica que no definía a los Slytherin, precisamente) la chica tenía algo de razón. No podía pensar en una sola ocasión en que él hubiese solucionado algo por ella, terminado algún deber o, por lo menos, reservar un lugar en la mesa de su casa durante el desayuno…No que él pudiese despertar antes que Rose…Aún así, reconocía que si algo había hecho mal, había sido no corresponder las buenas obras de la "pequeña Weasley", como su padre la llamaba.

Como era de esperarse, la dinastía Weasley/Potter no mantenía con la familia Malfoy una relación estrecha. De ahí que, cuando Rose anunció que era su deseo invitarlo a él a pasar la Navidad en la Madriguera, el señor Weasley hubiese pegado el grito en el cielo al tiempo que su piel se tornaba roja, casi morada…según palabras de Albus Potter (el único familiar de Rose con quien mantenía una relación más o menos estrecha), un Gryffindor bastante admirable, respetable y modesto como su famoso padre.

El sueño lo invadía poco a poco y antes de caer completamente en los brazos de Morfeo, un nombre escapó inconscientemente de sus labios: -Rosie…

-Lo de ayer…

La frase murió antes de que el rubio pudiera hablar completamente. Rose había levantado una mano para detenerlo. Cerró la boca y concentró toda su atención en los ojos azules de Rose. Se sumergió en una serie de pensamientos que lo llevaron a notar el aro color miel que rodeaba las pupilas de su amiga, de una manera tan exacta y casi imperceptible…

-¿Escuchaste algo de lo que acabo de decir? –inquirió ella, por supuesto Scorpius no sabía de qué coño le hablaba y se le ocurrió que la mejor salida era encogerse de hombros. La joven se llevo una mano a la frente, negó con la cabeza y se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde todos, absolutamente todos sus primos la esperaban.

Scorpius la sujetó por la muñeca y con voz implorante le pidió que no se fuera, le había reservado un asiento junto a él y esperaba que esa fuera el primer paso hacía…lo que fuera, esperaba que ella lo perdonase por ser tan cabeza dura con eso de los sentimientos.

La comisura de sus labios dudaron un poco antes de convertirse en una linda sonrisa. Ella asintió y se sentó junto a él, poco a poco volviendo a las charlas sin sentido y las miradas cómplices que compartían.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste antes? –preguntó, refiriéndose a lo que no había escuchado por estar…distraído con los ojos de sus amiga, mientras salían del Gran Comedor para dirigirse a su primera clase: Pociones.

Rose dudó un poco antes de repetir el monólogo que tenía preparado a manera de disculpa. El chico escuchó todo con atención y sin más pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Rose y la apretujó levemente, sin notar el ligero sonrojo de ésta (imperceptible ya que, afortunadamente, no había heredado esa vergonzosa característica Weasley).

-Yo debo disculparme también –sonrió de lado antes de liberarla -,debí darme cuenta antes de mis tonterías ¿por eso has estado tan distante?

-Mmm, –dudó y por respuesta sólo le dio un ambiguo encogimiento de hombros que él interpretó como pudo o como quiso.

¿Qué demonios? Pensó cuando Scor invadió su espacio personal, algo que no hacía desde que tenían catorce y en la Navidad Weasley, como el rubio la había bautizado, habían quedado atrapados bajo un muérdago cortesía de los hermanos Potter…los TRES hermanos Potter.

El recuerdo era vergonzoso y a la vez provocaba en Rose algo de anhelo por aquella relación menos complicada, en la que ese simple beso navideño había sido precisamente eso: simple.

Le agradó entrar a su primera clase y no pensar en nada más que en ingredientes, causas, efectos y totalmente predecibles y dentro-de-su-control, resultados. De hecho en todo el día no tuvo razones para molestarse, excepto tal vez la guerra de comida que algún imbécil de quinto había organizado en la mesa de su casa.

Al ver el alboroto, ella y Scorpius habían corrido hacía la mesa donde Albus, James, Lily, Fred, Roxanne, Louis, Molly, Lucy y los gemelos Scamander, les dieron asilo y comida.

-Sí, nada como una cena con los Gryffindor –dijo Scorpius antes de abalanzarse sobre el puré de papás y un estofado de agradable aroma. En cuanto probó el primer bocado no pudo reprimir un gemido de satisfacción que provocó serios cambios en el pigmento de las mejillas de Molly y Lucy, quiénes, contrario a Rose, eran terriblemente Weasley.

James rió por lo bajo, Albus rodó los ojos y Rose casi se ahoga con el jugo de calabaza.

-Disculpen mi despliegue de sensualidad, jóvenes damas –bromeó Scorpius con las menores del clan Weasley. Con doce y catorce años respectivamente, las hijas de Percy eran fácilmente impresionables…gracias a las estrictas normas de su padre, claro. A veces Rose se preguntaba cómo esas niñas sobrevivían a la vida cotidiana que en su opinión, se asemejaba al entrenamiento militar que veía en películas norteamericanas –,pero por alguna razón, la comida en esta mesa siempre sabe mejor.

-Algo de relación tendrá con que en esta mesa sirve una ferviente fan de Dobby "El elfo libre" –explicó Fred, su hermana gemela asintió vehementemente.

-Aunque también puede que tenga que ver con aquella elfina que es admiradora de Hermione Weasley, liberadora de los elfos -,corrigió Hugo, quien acababa de llegar corriendo desde nadie sabía dónde.

-No –intervino Lorcan Scamander

-Será que hay algún elfo seguidor incondicional de "El quisquilloso"-completó Lysander, con tono burlón.

Rose rodó los ojos y sonrió un poco. Lysander guiñó un ojo en su dirección, entonces rió abiertamente y golpeó suavemente el antebrazo del mellizo que no era rubio ni tenía ojos verdes.

De hecho, si no eras buen observador no podías percatarte de que eran gemelos. Lysander de complexión robusta y unos centímetros más alto, cabello castaño y ojos color miel contrastaba con el delgado y rubio ojiverde que era Lorcan, sin embargo, el resto de sus facciones eran idénticas: la forma de la nariz, los ojos, los labios prominentes y "besables" como Lily sutilmente lo ponía.

En ese momento, la imagen de dos niñas rubias, pecosas e idénticas, exceptuando el color de los ojos, atravesó su mente y dirigió una mirada perturbada hacia su amigo que ahora charlaba animadamente con James, Fred y Roxy.

Prefiriendo ignorar las nauseas y el nudo que se le había formado en el estómago al notar que esas niñas se parecían demasiado a Scorpius, sonrió: ¿quién hubiera dicho que un Malfoy, y además Slytherin, se convertiría en parte del reducido círculo de amigos de la familia Weasley-Potter?

Una semana después el nudo en el estómago no había desaparecido y las náuseas en lugar de disminuir, habían aumentado, no dejaba de vaciar el contenido de su estómago cada vez que ingería alimento. Todos sus primos lo habían notado, ¡demonios! Incluso la odiosa de Priscila Parkinson lo había notado, y contando con que la estúpida pelinegra tenía como misión en la vida ignorar a Rose…

-Ya –espetó Scorpius, sobando la espalda de Rose y sosteniendo su cabello, mientras ella sujetaba el inodoro con el que mantenía una relación bastante estrecha desde ese jueves en la mañana –ahorita mismo iremos con Madame Goliat

-Tal vez muera como yo –celebró Myrtle.

-De todos los baños teníamos que terminar en éste –murmuró el chico antes de mirar a la fantasma con desprecio

-No es necesario que…

Lo que Rose consideraba innecesario se volvió enigma cuando una nueva oleada de jugos gástricos amenazó con abandonar su sistema. Scorpius suspiró y se puso de pie tras asegurarse de que su amiga estaba bien.

Tenían un periodo libre y, a pesar de las quejas de Rose, lo pasarían en la enfermería y no en la biblioteca. Al llegar ante Madame Goliat, la enfermera de mediana edad, arrebató a Rose de los brazos del muchacho y la arrastró hacía una de las camas.


	3. Capítulo 3

Hola, muchas gracias por los reviews y por agregar esta historia a sus favoritos y alertas, en esta ocasión fueron varios quienes lo hicieron así que les mando un besote a todos jeje

Ahora, sé que los malestares de Rose aprecieron bastante alarmantes, pero no hay razón para ello todo tiene una justificación...lamentablemente MAdame Goliat tenía que pagar los platos rotos en mi manera de palntear la relación entre Rose y Scorpius...hablando del rubio, ya pueden visitar mi perfil y ver más o menos cómo me imagino a Scorpius, Albus, James y Lily :D Gracias por su atención ahora los dejo con un nuevo capítulo.

P.D. Hice una ligera corrección en el capítulo dos, tan ligera que cambia el nivel de camadería, sólo un poco, entre Albus y Scorpy, lo siento, de no haberlo hecho el siguiente capítulo y otros más adelante, no tendrían mucho sentido.

* * *

><p>Bufó antes de dejarse caer en una de las bancas fuera de la enfermería. Madame Goliat no había dicho nada, se había limitado a llevarse a su amiga y cerrarle la puerta en la nariz. Ahora lo único que le quedaba era esperar un diagnóstico. Suspiró, se llevó una mano al cabello antes de sacar su varita del bolsillo en su túnica.<p>

Tuvo una idea descabellada, él tenía periodo libre, pero Albus probablemente estaría en clase de Encantamientos, la única que no compartían con Gryffindor. Aún así decidió resolver una duda que lo invadió en cuarto año, cuando aprendieron a usar el encantamiento _accio._

Se aclaró la garganta, se acomodó el cuello de la túnica escolar y pronunció con voz clara: -_Accio_ Albus Severus Potter.

Pasados unos minutos pensó que tal vez el encantamiento no servía en humanos, suposición que fue refutada cuando un Albus bastante confundido aterrizó en el regazo del rubio.

-Pero qué… -Albus se detuvo a media maldición, miró a Scorpius.

-Sabes, muchas matarían por tu lugar –jugó Scorpius alzando las cejas sugestivamente.

-Yo te mataría a ti –espetó el pelinegro antes de ponerse de pie -¿qué demonios crees que hacías?

Scorpius se encogió de hombros, -sólo quería probar algo nuevo.

El Gryffindor levantó una ceja, y fue su turno de burlarse del rubio.

-Nunca pensé que te gustara ese tipo de…aventuras. La próxima vez búscate alguien de tu misma liga.

Scorpius rodó, los ojos, chascó la lengua.

-Fue sólo un _accio, _-señaló la puerta de la enfermería -,tu prima está ahí dentro. No ha parado de…vaciar el contenido de su estómago desde esta mañana.

Albus frunció el ceño, se retiró los lentes para limpiarlos. Se mordió un labio antes de preguntar por su estado, pero como Scorpius no sabía nada más que lo que ya había dicho, Potter sacó de su bolsillo una moneda encantada, semejante a la que utilizaron los miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore, y con su varita escribió algo en ella.

El Slytherin sabía de muy buena fuente (Rose), que todos los Weasley y Potter de Hogwarts tenían esa moneda para comunicarse entre ellos. Una fascinante idea retomada por Hugo para evitar altercados como el que había ocurrido con Rose, dos años antes cuando un Slytherin de séptimo había considerado bastante gracioso exponer la ropa interior de Rose. Ella por supuesto le había devuelto el favor al mayor de los hermanos Parkinson, con algún maleficio que había dejado al desagradable sujeto fuera del campo de quidditch durante toda la temporada. Algo que había tenido que ver con su trasero lleno de ámpulas.

-Louis se encargará de avisar al profesor de Encantamientos que nuestra prima está enferma y que "alguien" –lo miró con desaprobación -,quería ver si _Accio_ también funcionaba con personas, así que en lugar de mandarme una nota o buscarme personalmente llegué volando hasta acá.

-Lo siento –por supuesto Scorpius no tuvo la decencia de lucir apenado, en lo absoluto.

-Hugo ya está en camino.

Scorpius asintió, pasados algunos minutos el silencio cómodo se había instalado entre ellos. Albus se mantenía de pie cambiando de posición en algunas ocasiones y en otras sólo mascullando algo sobre cuánto tiempo se tardaba Hugo en llegar desde el Lago Negro hasta la enfermería.

El rubio no podía más que envidiar a esa extensa familia. Él no tenía hermanos, sólo algunos primos y no es como si Teddy Lupin y él se mantuvieran en constante comunicación, más que nada porque Teddy acababa de casarse con Victoire Weasley y ya no tenía tanto tiempo como antes.

Lo que más le impresionaba de ellos era la manera en que parecían estar siempre el uno para el otro; si James no podía confortar a Fred, Roxanne lo hacía, si Hugo no estaba para cuidar de Rose, como tantas veces había pronunciado como su misión en la vida a pesar de ser el hermano menor, Albus o Louis lo hacían, demonios, incluso Lily o Lucy lo hacían.

Eran tan unidos, y a la vez tan diferentes que cada vez que los veía juntos quedaba fascinado aunque resentido con la vida por no tener la misma suerte que ellos. Claro, la Madriguera, otro lugar que le encantaba, era un desastre cuando todos los Weasley-Potter-Lupin se reunían pero valía la pena, por momentos como este, en que Hugo llegaba sin aire a las puertas de la enfermería, valía la pena.

-¿Qué tiene?

-No sabemos –respondió Albus al castaño –Madame Goliat no ha salido a darnos información.

Hugo torció la boca. Los otros dos chicos lo observaron mientras se acercaba a la puerta y tocaba suavemente. Se escucharon pasos acercándose a la entrada. Hugo se acomodó el cabello, la túnica y el nudo de la corbata que asomaba por el cuello de la misma.

En cuanto Madame Goliat lo vio, sonrió complacientemente.

-¡Weasley! –exclamó la enfermera y Hugo le guiñó el ojo. Albus hizo un gesto de asco y Scorpius escondió una risita tras una tosecilla fingida. –Su hermana estará bien, sólo necesita descansar por hoy, era una infección estomacal…Merlín sabe que los chicos comen cualquier cosa…aunque yo vigilaría, más el cuánto que el qué, está muy delgada.

-Oh, por supuesto que lo haré, pero ¿puedo pasar a verla?

Madame Goliat no respondió, sólo abrió más la puerta para que Hugo la atravesara sin problema. Albus también entró a la habitación, pero cuando Scorpius quiso hacer lo mismo, la medimaga lo miro con aprehensión antes de indicarle que no podía pasar tanta gente.

De nuevo le cerró la puerta en la cara y él de nuevo bufó. Debía estar acostumbrado a esa mirada y a ese desdén que su apellido traía con él; no obstante, esperaba que por una vez esa bruja lo dejase entrar al lugar sin ponerle trabas.

Gruñó después de beber la tercera dosis de esa poción tan nauseabunda. Tenía la cara contorsionada con su desagrado, pero la expresión se disipó cuando su hermano entró a la enfermería sonriendo, sus ojos azules traicionando la preocupación.

-¿Te sientes bien? –le preguntó.

-Tú eres la que está en cama.

-Ya, pero tú te ves peor.

-Si Scor no te hubiera traído, no habrías venido ¿cierto? –inquirió Al, poniéndose las gafas antes de detenerse frente a la cama de su prima, quien por respuesta sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Alabado sea Malfoy –comentó Hugo, mitad agradecido, mitad sarcástico.

-Oh, cállate –espetó la chica –te agrada y los sabes.

-Sí…Te cuida bien

Rose rodó los ojos y dirigió una mirada cómplice a Albus. Todos sabían que Hugo adoró a Scorpius desde el momento en que el rubio le regaló una tarjeta de regalo válida por una dotación gigantesca de ranas de chocolate de edición especial por su cumpleaños número doce.

-Entonces, ¿nos vamos? –preguntó Rose descubriéndose, sólo para ser interrumpida por una histérica enfermera que la recostó de nuevo y le dio otra Poción antes de pedirle a los chicos que abandonaran el lugar. Rose gruñó de nuevo antes de despedirse de sus primos y pedirles que Scorpius pasara a visitarla.

Madame Goliat la miró extraño, Rose frunció el ceño. -¿Qué? –preguntó la pelirroja al ver que la bruja mayor no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-Sólo le haría la recomendación, señorita Weasley de que tuviera más cuidado con sus amistades, el mundo mágico sabe que Slytherin no produce magos exactamente respetables.

Rose abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Abrió y cerró la boca, buscando que decir, pero todos sus sentidos estaban nubladas por una oleada de disgusto.

-¡Yo soy de Slytherin! –gritó por fin. La enfermera se sorprendió, pero se recuperó pronto.

-Sí, bueno usted es una Weasley…

_Por las bolas del Rey Arturo y todos sus caballeros de la mesa redonda_.

–Es…es…es usted una despreciable persona, su apellido no tiene nada que ver y para usted debería ser suficiente prueba el que me haya traído hasta aquí…Usted, usted bruja…tenga por seguro que la Profesora Mc Gonagall se enterará de esto.

La enfermera ni se inmutó, al parecer creía estar en lo correcto y el pequeño desplante de la niña Weasley no le provocó el menor de los conflictos. Rose, al percatarse de ello, decidió hacer algo que jamás hacía: usó su apellido.

-Y también mi padre, Ron Weasley, se enterará, estoy segura de que él no dudará en decirle al tío Harry, sobre esto.

Si bien Ron ni Harry podían hacer algo al respecto, por lo menos no de manera directa, sus nombres resonaban bastante fuerte en el mundo mágico, sin contar que además su madre era la Secretaria de Educación Mágica y mantenía una estrecha relación con el director de San Mungo, hospital que se encargaba de postular a la siguiente directora de la enfermería en Hogwarts.

Rose se puso de pie y cuando llegó a la salida se topó de frente con Scorpius. El chico le sonreía tímidamente, sus ojos contradecían la curvatura de sus labios, pero cuando al fin habló lo hizo de manera tranquila.

-A tú madre no le gustará oír que has usado tus influencias para espantar a una enfermera.

Acto seguido, Malfoy se acercó a la cama en la que minutos antes había estado Rose, se inclinó sobre el carrito con el que Madame Goliat transportaba las pociones. La miró a los ojos, con todo el desdén que pudo reunir.

-¿Esta es la poción que debe tomar Rosie?

La enfermera asintió.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-La mitad después de la cena, la otra mitad del contenido, después del desayuno de mañana.

-Bien – zanjó la conversación, tomó la botella, recogió la túnica que Rose había olvidado en la silla junto a la cama. Se dirigió de nuevo hacia Rose, le tomó la mano y salieron de ahí, sin mirar de nuevo a la enfermera.

Rose seguía furiosa y la verdad no le importaba si era evidente. Temblaba, unas lágrimas de coraje se asomaban por sus ojos pero no sucumbiría a ellas. Para Scorpius tal vez aquella situación le parecía normal, tal vez se había acostumbrado…pensar eso la hizo enojar aún más.

No supo en qué momento, pero comenzó a murmurar majaderías y maldiciones contra Madame Goliat, sólo despertó de su iracundo estupor cuando Scorpius apretó su mano. La miró de reojo, ella fruncía los labios. Seguía sin importarle.

-Voy a la Lechucería –anunció la chica zafándose de la mano de su amigo.

-No, no, tú no harás tal cosa, el descanso está por terminar y si no te vas a quedar en la enfermería, bien podrías asistir a clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras

Rose se detuvo en seco, examinó a su amigo de arriba abajo (intentando no detenerse mucho en la línea de su cuello) y levantó una ceja en señal de escepticismo.

-¿En serio, Scorpius? Tú diciéndome que no me salte clases –rió por lo bajo -, iré, no importa lo que digas, o lo poco que te afectó lo que dijo esa… señora, a mí me enoja y mi madre debe saber sobre ello.

Vio a Scorpius suspirar, sus anchos hombros cayeron en señal de derrota,

-De acuerdo, ve a la Lechucería, pero el descanso está por terminar y yo no tomaré notas por ti.

-No esperaba más de ti –quiso bromear, pero vio como el rubio se arredraba. Carraspeó y partió.


	4. Capítulo 4

Hola, técnicamente ya no es viernes les pido una disculpa a todos aquellos a los que prometí un nuevo caítulo :S La verdad es que fui arrastrada a casa de mi abuelita (Merlín sabe que mi familia es como la de los Weasley), para darle la bienvenida a un primo que ha vivido en Estados Unidos desde los doce años y a quien no veía desde los 17, he de decir que su español se ha vuelto bastante malo jeje En fin, dejo en esta extensa Nota de autor mi amor para: _anakaulitz, SMagicRose, alastor82 y Linda Tonks, _por dejarme unos maravillosos reviews; también mi metafórico corazón se queda con las siguientes personitas por incluir esta historia en sus alertas y favoritos, espero que con este capítulo se animen a dejar un review: _Anitikis, DarckSecret, EmmaRDoyle, harryandale, Linda Tonks, looneypeeves, LoveDamonSalvatore, RoseWeasley13, saritadinamita19, SMagicRose (antes mencionada jiji), son-granger y B Vi._ De verdad muchas gracias. Sin nada que agregar excepto un gran e histérico YUPI! les dejo el cuarto capítulo.

* * *

><p>—Despierta, solecito —murmuraron en su oído. Faith Gallager, compañera Slytherin, hija de muggles, era terriblemente persistente, por eso cuando Rose intentó cubrirse por completo con las sábanas, Faith tiró de ellas hasta dejarlas en el suelo.<p>

La pelirroja yacía en la cama hecho un ovillo y gruñendo con pesar. —Es Sábado —se defendió, pero Faith no escuchaba razones.

—Scor y Al nos esperan en la sala común.

—¿De casualidad no está Louis con ellos allá arriba?

Faith se puso de mil colores. —¿Y qué si lo está? —se defendió la rubia. Rose rió por respuesta, pero lloriqueó al darse cuenta de la hora.

—Es jodidamente temprano, Faith, no me hagas esto, ayer no dormí, las rondas fueron muy largas, Sco-

—Lo que menos hacen tú y Scorpius es vigilar los pasillos —la interrumpió su amiga.

Rose resopló y por fin se puso de pie. Accedió a despertarse, ahora Faith, Scorpius y sus dos primos pagarían por ello con media hora de espera obviamente innecesaria para el aseo personal de Rose.

—¿Has acabado? —gritó Scorpius por las escaleras que conectaba con el dormitorio subterráneo de las chicas de sexto. Rose sólo silbó más alto.

Cuando acabo de vestirse, o mejor dicho, de hacer el tonto, Rose subió a la sala común para encontrar a un ceñudo Scorpius, un Albus dormido y a Faith y Louis luciendo apenados el uno con el otro

—Honestamente —bufó Rose, — no coqueteen frente a los niños.

Scorpius fingió sentirse ofendido, pero al final sonrió y pateó el sillón en que Albus dormitaba. El pelinegro despertó con un sobresalto, se acomodó los anteojos y siguió al resto de la comitiva al Gran Comedor. Esa era la rutina, pero por lo regular Rose podía dormir dos horas más antes de que Faith le lanzara agua en la cara, o la jalara por los pies, o incluso la hiciera levitar…pero precisamente ese sábado había partido de Quidditch. Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw, el primer partido de la temporada.

Hugo acababa de ser nombrado el nuevo buscador de Gryffindor, cuya capitanía había sido asumida por Fred tras la salida de Dominique el año anterior. El profesor Longbottom, o tío Neville, había recibido un mar de quejas por parte del estudiantado argumentando una marcada preferencia por la familia Weasley, pero los reclamos fueron acallados con un simple argumento: no puede nombrar capitán a un alumno que ni siquiera está dentro del equipo de la casa; en este caso el puesto estaba reservado para jugadores con más años dentro del mismo, por ello la decisión lógica era Fred.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Salón, la mesa de Gryffindor estaba más que entusiasta, las más pequeñas de la familia cantaban animadamente las porras tradicionales y Hugo lucía verde. Rose se rió por lo bajo y se acercó a su hermano.

—Lo sabía —le dijo —, estás que te mueres de nervios.

—Lo sabía –contraatacó su castaño hermano —, estás en Slytherin por una razón…bruja.

Rose se encogió de hombros. —Mago…lo harás bien, ya verás. Estaré en las gradas gritando tu nombre junto a cincuenta chicas más.

Hugo pareció recobrar un poco de su color y también el apetito, la pelirroja se marchó dejando a su hermano a punto de atascarse con comida y jugo de naranja. Dio un largo suspiro mientras caminaba hacia el otro lado de la mesa, donde Scorpius le había reservado un lugar lejos de Louis y Faith que no paraban de lanzarse miraditas furtivas.

—Son realmente patéticos —murmuró Scorpius en cuanto notó que Rose se encontraba detrás de él.

—Weasley — llamaron antes de que pudiera contestar el comentario de Scorpius, la única falla es que cuando ella respondió a su apellido, lo mismo hicieron varias personas más.

—Ehem, Rose — Scorpius volteó justo a tiempo para ver las pálidas mejillas de Frank Longbottom tornarse rojas.

—¿Qué ocurre Frank? —preguntó Rose al acerarse a él. El resto de la conversación fue ahogada por las continuas guerras de gritos que disputaban Ravenclaw y Gryffindor.

Lo único que fue capaz de percibir el rubio fue como el hijo del profesor se rascaba la nuca continuamente, como Rose miraba al suelo y a los ojos marrones del chico alternativamente. Después se mordió un labio y por último, le sonrió a Longbottom como le sonreía sólo a él: con sinceridad y afecto.

—Por fin te ha invitado a salir —comentó James en cuanto vio a Rose acercarse.

—Lo sabías…No me sorprende, si no estás con Fred, estás con Frank.

—Sí, le advertí que no lo hiciera ¿le habrás dado calabazas verdad? —preguntó casualmente mientras tomaba una tostada y le untaba mermelada de naranja. Cuando terminó, le dedicó una mirada bastante peculiar a Scorpius, quien no podía hablar debido a…debido a lo que fuese, no le apetecía hablar.

—¿Por qué haría eso? Frank es bastante agradable, también es guapo.

James rodó los ojos antes de morder con saña su tostada. Scorpius, permaneció en silencio una vez más y tomó una tostada con mermelada de fresa.

—Pareces un niño pequeño —riñó Rose antes de limpiarle la mermelada que resbalaba desde la comisura de sus labios hasta su mentón. El estómago se le hizo pequeño, pero se obligó a sí mismo a mirar a otra parte. Sabía que la única razón por la que se sentía así era porque llevaba unas dos semanas sin compañía femenina, exceptuando a la pelirroja.

—Es exactamente por eso que pensé que dirías que no a Frank —intervino James apuntando a la mano que aún tocaba el rostro de Scorpius, el mayor de los Potter recibió con gusto las respuestas del resto de su familia.

—Ja…ja, muy gracioso, Neanderthal.

Scorpius se aclaró la garganta ignorando el calor que le invadió de repente.

—James, en lugar de atormentar a nuestra adorable prima deberías estar camino a los vestidores, eres el único que no trae puesto el uniforme —intervino Fred.

—Ya voy, mamá.

James, Fred, Roxanne y Hugo salieron en dirección al campo de Quidditch. Louis, Albus, Faith, Rose y Scorpius permanecieron en la mesa. En cuanto todos los Weasley desaparecieron por las puertas del Gran Comedor, Faith empujó a Scorpius fuera de su silla y se puso a cuchichear con la pelirroja como siempre hacían cada vez que a Rose la invitaban a salir o bien algún chico pedía tener una charla privada con ella. Hasta esa ocasión Rose había optado por rechazar todas las ofertas.

Tal vez Frank Longbottom, Gryffindor, séptimo año y Premio Anual, reunía los requisitos suficientes para salir con la adorable hija de Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. Sin contar las características antes mencionadas, Frank era, además, hijo de un viejo amigo de la familia Weasley-Potter y, como había escuchado en algunas conversaciones a través de los años, había crecido jugando en la Madriguera y jugándole bromas a los gemelos Scamander, asustando a Rose con arañas que conseguía en el viejo cuarto donde el abuelo Weasley guardaba chucherías muggle y en general, como parte de la familia.

Le hubiese gustado tener conocimiento de todo eso por haber sido parte de ello, sin embargo, la única manera de que él pudiera saber algo así era a través de conversaciones en las que se veía ocasionalmente envuelto, era gracioso escucharlas, pero hubiera preferido que fuesen parte de sus recuerdos y que remplazaran las Navidades tensas que había pasado en la Mansión Malfoy hasta antes de que su abuelo paterno falleciera cuando el rubio cursaba el tercer año en Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>—¡Hemos ganado! —gritó Rose repetidamente dando saltitos. Scorpius sólo rodó los ojos y dirigió una mirada cómplice a Albus.<p>

—Vamos Rosie, ni yo estoy tan emocionado y yo soy, de hecho, de esta casa —se quejó Albus.

—Lo que me hace preguntarme si de verdad eres un Gryffindor…tal vez el Sombrero Seleccionador decidió jugar contigo y con Rose intercambiando sus casas —intervino Louis.

Faith por supuesto salió en defensa de Rose, sabía de primera mano que ese era un tema delicado con Rose. La Slytherin recordaba claramente haber encontrado a una Rose de once años sentada en la esquina del fondo del baño de las chicas llorando desconsoladamente.

* * *

><p><em>Le había llamado con un suave "Hey", pero la pelirroja no respondió, sólo siguió llorando. Faithse sentía incómoda en ese tipo de situaciones, pero ya estaba desesperada, la niña esa no paraba de llorar y entre sus gemidos sólo distinguía "Weasley" y "Slytherin". Faith no era tonta, por supuesto recordaba a una pelirroja de ojos azules de apellido Weasley, aunque en el momento el nombre no le sonara de nada…<em>

_Los siguientes quince minutos no los pasaría en la mesa con el chico rubio de ojos interesantes al que todos parecían mirar feo, sino ahí junto a la pelirroja que no dejaba de murmurar su apellido, la casa y de vez en cuando a su padre. Cuando por fin se calmó y miró a Faith a los ojos, la rubia no pudo más que reír._

—_Perdona, pero te ves espantosa, tu cara está roja y tus ojos, hinchados —se detuvo cuando Rose no expresó el mínimo atisbo de risa. Carraspeó y le preguntó qué hacía ahí._

—_¿Qué te importa? —espetó la pelirroja._

—_No me importa en lo más mínimo, pero he gastado quince minutos de mi tiempo contigo, quiero saber la razón._

—_No pedí que lo hicieras, Gallager._

_Así que esta cortante niña sabía su nombre. Faith estaba molesta ¿qué le daba derecho a esa mocosa de horroroso cabello naranja? Frunció la nariz en un gesto de desdén y procedió a imitar los berridos que antes la pelirroja había producido._

_-Buahhh Weasley, buahhhh Slytherin, así de tonta te veías y yo te hice el favor de quedarme a ver qué te ocurría._

_Faith esperaba todo, un insulto, un despliegue de magia involuntaria como los que ella tantas veces había producido, incluso esperaba un empujón, pero la niña Weasley sólo comenzó a llorar de nuevo. La rubia se mordió el labio y se sentó en el suelo junto a ella. Bufó antes de volver a hablar._

—_Si estar en Slytherin es tan malo, deberías pedirle a la Directora que te cambie de casa._

_Entonces Rose la miró con curiosidad…_

* * *

><p>—Vamos a celebrar —sugirió Louis, a quien desde hacía un tiempo, no podía mirarle a los ojos y nada tenía que ver con que se moría por rodearle el cuello con sus brazos y darle el mejor beso de su vida.<p>

Tomó la mano de Rose y se precipitaron al campo de quidditch a abrazar a los Gryffindor…quién sabe, tal vez en medio de la confusión podría terminar con Louis en sus brazos.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Hola lectoras y lectores, les dejo al capítulo de la semana y espero que les guste. Me gustaría saber su opinión acerca del fic, a mí en lo personal me va gustando...será tal vez porque yo ya sé como acaba muajaja. No está escrito completamente, pero estoy que me apuro: en dos semanas regreso a la escuela y entonces ya no tendré tiempo de escribir, haré lo posible por ustedes. Le mando un abrazo a_ , Linda Tonks y alastor82, _por sus reviews. También mi inconmesurable amor para:_ livingfairytale, PrincesitaRota22, Cari Cazal y thanya _por agregar esta historia a sus favorits y alertas. No sé si ya han checado las fotografías de algunos de los personajes, mejor dicho de lo más cercano que encontré a mi visualización de los mismos, por sí no aquí les dejo a unos cuantos guapos jeje. **

**_Scorpius Malfoy http : ./tumblr_kxlsxmNPOv1qa2oopo1_500 . jpg  
><em>**

**_ Albus Potter: http : /depaginas. es/images/api/9/4/c/8/1481908183-Aaron_Johnson . jpg  
><em>**

**_Hugo Weasley: http : /farm3 . static .flickr .com/ 2485/ 4173098541_423f50b947_o. jpg _**

**_James Potter: . http : /4. bp . /-Wzi_D7T9-Q/TafFXrNOHtI/AAAAAAAAAEU/ua69b1QIj8E/s1600/Drew-Roy-300x280_large. png  
><em>**

_** y los gemelos Scamander: **_

_**Lysander http : /imstars . aufeminin. com / stars /fan /mathias -lauridsen/ mathias-lauridsen- 20080712- 436464 . jpg  
><strong>_

_**Lorcan http : / www . bellazon. com / main /index. php?act= attach&type = post&id= 232564  
><strong>_

_**Próximo nota de autor con Frank, Harvey y Alice Longbottom :D  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Rose la miró extraño, se enjugó las lágrimas y murmuró: —No se me había ocurrido.<em>

_Gallager se encogió de hombros. —No sé por qué te desagrada tanto nuestra casa, las clases aún no comienzan y ya estás odiando el lugar._

—_No lo odio —defendió la pelirroja, —pero ser una Weasley y estar en Slytherin no tiene sentido…Mi padre estará muy decepcionado y ya no me llamará princesa _

_Faith pensó que si su padre dejase de llamarla "calabacita" estaría más que contenta. Frunció el ceño. —¿Qué tiene que ve una cosa con la otra?_

—_Seguro has vivido debajo de una roca, pero Slytherin se caracteriza por su talento para engañar…_

—_Astucia —corrigió Faith._

—_Y por ser la casa cuyo fundador abandonó a los demás, ¡ah! Lo olvidaba, Voldemort estuvo en ella._

_Las cejas de Faith se juntaron aún más, Rose, al reparar en ello, rodó los ojos. _

—_Me vas a decir que no sabes quién es Voldemort_

_Faith asintió._

—_Y también me vas a decir que no tienes ni la más mínima de lo que te hablo cuando menciono a los fundadores._

_Faith asintió de nuevo, después de todo ella había vivido como muggle hasta ese año. Rose rodó de nuevo los ojos, era obvio que internar a su nueva…conocida en el mundo de la historia de la magia se había vuelto su prioridad, después de todo había dejado de llorar y sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rosa, ya no por el llanto, si no por la pasión que sentía por el tema._

_De esa forma Faith se había enterado de la oscuridad que el nombre de su casa representaba, así como de la fama que tenían los Weasley y los Potter. Comprendió a Rose y por primera vez en sus once años de vida quiso llorar por alguien más._

* * *

><p>—Me contarás todo lo que te dijo y cómo te lo dijo —ordenó Faith la mañana de ese domingo. Rose suspiró, esa no era una pregunta, era una orden. El día anterior Rose se había negado a compartir información con respecto al caso Longbottom.<p>

—De acuerdo. Ummm ¿también necesitas que te describa el poético brillo de los ojos castaños de Frank o…?

Faith bufó. Rose de nuevo suspiró, no era que no quisiera contarle lo sucedido a Faith, después de todo el hijo del profesor Longbottom, que además era un año mayor que ella, no podía estar fallando la materia que su propio padre impartía... Tenía tan poco sentido que cuando Frank le sugirió pagarle el favor con una cita el último fin de semana en Hogsmeade antes de Navidad, Rose supo el verdadero motivo de su charla…aunque siempre cabía la posibilidad de que Frank en verdad no entendiera de Herbología.

Se sentía halagada, no podía negarlo. Frank era guapo, aún cuando algunas chicas de séptimo no lo contaban dentro de los chicos "elegibles" sólo por el hecho de ser hijo de un profesor. El Gryffindor tenía los ojos más cálidos que Rose podía recordar, después de los de Scorpius…Mejor no pensaba en eso, la cosas apenas habían regresado a la normalidad, casi. El punto era que, Frank era amable, mayor, probablemente más maduro, era muy inteligente, era una persona cálida y sabía por experiencia propia que los abrazos de Frank lo curaban todo…Pero no bastaba y la razón le resonaba en el subconsciente.

* * *

><p>—Entonces, Longbottom —Scorpius arrastró el apellido de Frank para obtener un tono de…dramatismo.<p>

—¿Sí, Malfoy? —Frank hizo lo mismo, pero a Scorpius le incomodó, la voz del hijo del Profesor había sonado casi venenosa.

—Escuché que quieres salir con Rose.

El castaño entornó los ojos antes de sonreír con suficiencia:—Has escuchado mal.

Scorpius dejó salir el aire que inconscientemente había retenido.

—No quiero salir con ella, voy a salir con ella —sin más recogió sus cosas de la mesa que ocupaba en la biblioteca, ya había dado la media vuelta, pero se detuvo antes de desaparecer detrás de la estantería de libros. Se volvió para ver al rubio. Gris contra miel…si es que eso era una batalla. A juzgar por el gesto de Frank, así era. —¿Algún problema?

Scorpius negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo quería estar seguro de tus intenciones, después de todo, soy su amigo, no me gustaría verla lastimada.

Frank sonrió de lado. —¿Son tan amigos que tienes que confirmar la información conmigo y no con ella?

El Slytherin abrió los ojos como platos y por el resto del día, el comentario lo molestaría…de sobremanera.

* * *

><p>Tan predecible como Rose lo era, había terminado relatándole a Faith lo sucedido entre Frank y ella. Las dos ya estaban listas para subir al Gran Comedor, era tan tarde que ya era la hora del almuerzo. Faith chilló con emoción y se abalanzó sobre ella, derribándola sobre la cama que crujió bajo el violento aterrizaje de los cuerpos adolescentes.<p>

—Pensé que nunca aceptarías una invitación a Hogsmeade, llegué a creer que tendría que comprar el primero de tus treinta gatos.

—Cállate, la que tendrá treinta gatos eres tú si no haces algo por…llegar a un acuerdo con Louis. Además, accedí a ayudarle a Frank con Herbología, no a salir con él, —aclaró Rose mientras su amiga se ponía de pie.

—Da lo mismo, el bombón te esperará después de la cena las siguientes dos semanas hasta que podamos ir a Hogsmeade y yo no llegaré a ningún acuerdo con Louis, él vendrá a mí.

—Te olvidas de que no puedes hablar así de mi primo y que además él es peor que tú.

—Yo soy un pan del Señor —defendió la rubia escondiendo la sardónica sonrisa detrás de sus pálidas manos. —Ya en serio, si no le he dicho nada es porque de verdad me gusta.

—Por lo mismo deberías hacer algo.

—Sí, como tú con Scorpius.

Rose sólo le lanzó una almohada antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Scorpius gimió internamente en cuanto notó como el ceño de su amiga estaba fruncido, esperaba que esa etapa de Rose-está-enojada-y-a-los-cinco-minutos-siguientes-ya-no, hubiera pasado, pero si la expresión de la pelirroja era un referente... Aún así el rubio tenía la ilusión de que la furiosa Slytherin no lo hubiera visto, pero comprendió, apenas darse la vuelta, que no era así.<p>

—Scorpius, vamos a almorzar —ordenó la chica, su tono severo hizo que el rubio se encogiera.

—Tal vez en otra ocasión, cariño, justo ahora iba a la biblioteca

—Que está al otro lado del colegio.

Odiaba que Rose tuviera el poder de sonar tan condescendiente y hacerlo sentir como un niño de cinco años cuya lógica era prácticamente inexistente.

—Y no me digas cariño.

—Rose — gimoteó Scorpius, rogando internamente que con ello pudiera arrancarle una sonrisa, pero la muchacha sólo torció más el gesto en señal de desagrado.

—Nada, así llamas a tus aventurillas.

Scorpius entrecerró los ojos, paró los labios en gesto pensativo y después se acercó a su amiga. —Entonces me inventaré un sobrenombre sólo para ti — intentó el joven. Sabía que si continuaba con esa actitud de niño lindo conseguiría arrancarle una sonrisa a su amiga.

—Haz lo que quieras, ¿me acompañarás al almuerzo?

El hecho de que hubiera preguntado indicaba una mejora en su humor. Scorpius hizo una mueca antes de asentir. No preguntó qué le ocurría pues no quería discutir de nuevo con ella. No le gustaba la idea de enterarse que decepcionaba a su amiga en otra forma…Tal vez por eso Rose no le había dicho nada sobre la cita que tendría con Longbottom en dos semanas, tal vez ella pensaba que no le interesaba saber de su vida…Tal vez él mismo tenía la culpa.

* * *

><p>—Por más que me agrades, Malfoy, es la cuarta ocasión en tres días que comparto mesa contigo —comentó Hugo durante la cena antes de notar la mirada que le dirigía Antolina Fioré, de quinto año como él, a unos lugares de distancia. El castaño dirigió la vista hacia ella y le guiñó un ojo, la muchacha sonrió y después volvió a la plática con sus amigas.<p>

Rose por su parte fingió dar arcadas de asco. Scorpius rió un poco antes de inclinarse sobre la mesa para revelar en tono confidente: —Esa Fioré no tiene mucho de qué hablar.

Hugro frunció el ceño, claramente confundido por la afirmación de Scorpius.

—Es más un ser físico que intelectual.

Hugo seguía sin comprender. Scorpius rodó los ojos y Hugo pensó que el rubio pasaba demasiado tiempo con Rose. —Hugo, Antolina es la peor cita que puedes tener, es como hablar con la pared, es agradable la atención pero después de un rato es irritante— declaró por fin Scorpius. Hugo sonrió malévolamente.

—A mí no me molestaría— dijo y Rose le reprendió con la mirada.

—Lo mismo pensé yo, —confesó el rubio, —pero la verdad es que ha sido una de la peores citas que he tenido en Hogsmeade.

—Eso te ganas por dejarme plantada en Artilugios Weasley— comentó la pelirroja, Scorpius le dirigió un gesto apenado.

—De ahora en adelante serás mi cita preferida.

—Puaj, qué asco,— gimoteó Hugo.

Rose sabía que Scorpius estaba bromeando con ella, una forma de compensar la desatención que le había reprochado varias noches atrás, pero eso no impidió que la vocecita en su cabeza, que sonaba extraordinariamente parecida a la de Faith, la atormentara con comentarios bastante insidiosos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rosie:<strong>_

_**Hola cariño, me hubiera gustado escribirte antes. Espero que todo haya mejorado. Por principio de cuentas, me gustaría saber por qué razón, exactamente, estabas en la enfermería. Me queda claro que tu opinión de Madame Goliat ha sido…deteriorada a lo largo de los años, he platicado un poco con el director de San Mungo. Aunque debo admitir que no me gusta que hagas uso de los privilegios que el apellido Weasley trae, sé que lo haces por una buena causa. Con todo, y volviendo al principal tema de esta carta: Scorpius, o bien la manera en que es tratado, como te decía he hablado con el director de San Mungo y hemos llegado a un acuerdo: Madame Goliat tendrá un periodo de prueba que iniciará en unos días y terminará cuando el medimago enviado así lo decida, esto por supuesto sólo es de tu conocimiento, así como las posibles consecuencias de ese discreto examen.**_

_**Cariño, cuídate mucho y nos vemos en dos semanas, dile a Hugo que deje de jugar con su tiempo y que este trimestre espero mejores resultados. Sigue con ése entusiasmo académico y mándale saludos a todos por allá, incluyendo a Scorpius.**_

_**Con cariño,**_

_**Hermione**_

Rose se dejó caer en un asiento de la mesa Gryffindor, justo a un lado de su hermano. Era Lunes por la mañana y aunque Rose tenía el primer periodo libre, le gustaba levantarse temprano, principalmente por el desayuno, si algo venía incluido en su paquete genético, era el tremendo apetito Weasley.

—¿Carta de mamá?—, preguntó Hugo al ver el pergamino en la mano de su hermana.

—Sí, toma, léela si quieres—, dijo antes de darle la carta al chico y servirse un abundante desayuno. Comió lentamente y sólo fue interrumpida por su hermano que le devolvía el papel.

—Lo bueno es que mamá te pidió que fueras discreta ¿Qué pasó con Madame Goliat?

Rose se encogió de hombros antes de relatar los eventos de la semana anterior. El otro Weasley abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, —Jamás me imaginé que la enfermera fuera capaz de decir algo así—, se metió una cucharada de avena en la boca.

—Ya ves que lo fue, además, era muy poco probable que te tratara así, sé de muy buena fuente que tienes algo que encanta a las mujeres mayores que tú.

—Tú te me resistes, no he logrado que hagas los deberes por mí.

—Como si de verdad los hicieras.

—Exactamente mi punto.

Rose sonrió un poco antes de propinarle un golpe en la nuca a su hermano.

—¿Qué pasa con las mujeres de esta familia? —preguntó Fred, sentándose frente a Rose, seguido de Roxy y James. Ambos varones sobaban sus hombros constantemente, obviamente víctimas recientes del puño de Roxanne.

—Mejor dicho, qué pasa con…esperen, ustedes no pueden ser hombres, no después de la manera en que aterrorizaron a Lucy—, dijo Roxanne ganándose miradas fulminantes por parte de Hugo, James y Fred, después miró directamente a Rose. —¿Dónde está Malfoy?— le preguntó a su pequeña prima quien en respuesta entornó los ojos antes de responder.

—Scorpius —dijo con bastante énfasis, —debe seguir en su cama.

—¡Oye! Es tu amigo, no el mío.

Rose suspiró cansinamente. Mientras sus primos aceptaban su amistad con Scorpius, algunos de ellos parecían sólo tolerarla. La mayoría de los adultos, Albus, Louis y su hermano, Hugo, estaban tan conformes que contaban a Scorpius entre sus allegados más cercanos. Para James, Fred, Victoire, Lily, Lucy y Molly, la compañía de Malfoy resultaba agradable de vez en cuando; y para Roxanne, Dominique y Ron Weasley, Scorpius era una persona que debían vigilar. Rose ignoraba los motivos de cada una de ésas respuestas ante su amigo, pero le gustaba la idea de que su padre fuera del grupo de las minorías.

En ese momento, Albus, Louis y Scorpius llegaban corriendo al Gran Comedor. El pelinegro y su rubio primo tomaron asiento uno a cada lado de los hijos de Hermione y Ron. Scorpius se mantuvo de pie y miró a Rose con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No me despertaste—, acusó y Rose rodó los ojos, Hugo fue el único que la vio.

—Disculpe su real majestad, pensé que con el despertador muggle que te regalé en tu cumpleaños, hace dos meses, había quedado claro el mensaje.

Algunos de los primos de Rose rieron por lo bajito. Scorpius buscó apoyo en Albus o Hugo, pero ambos se encogieron de hombros, dándole la razón a Rose.

—Aún así, casi me quedo sin desayunar.

La pelirroja, volvió a rodar los ojos y se puso de pie. —Ven, Scorpy, tu desayuno está en la mesa con asientos de terciopelo verde.

—No uses ese tono conmigo… ni ese sobrenombre.

El resto de los Weasley sólo sonrieron mientras los dos amigos se alejaban.

—Les doy tres meses antes de que se den cuenta,— dijo James antes de beber un poco de jugo.

—Yo digo que Junio será su mes, — opinó Hugo.

Fred negó con la cabeza, —Le tengo que dar la razón a James.

Roxanne suspiró, —Es obvio que no saben nada de nada: se harán novios hasta séptimo.

—Eso suena a una apuesta —, intervino Lysander que había escuchado parte de la conversación a unos lugares de distancia. —Y yo apuesto diez galeones a que Roxanne tiene razón.

Hugo, como si quisiera cerciorarse de lo que había afirmado unos minutos antes, dirigió una mirada a la mesa de Slytherin donde su hermana y Malfoy seguían discutiendo en son de broma. El hijo menor de Hermione no pudo evitar rodar los ojos y reír un poco: Rose estaba desayunando de nuevo.

* * *

><p>La mayor parte del tiempo maldecía verse igual a su padre. Por supuesto ser famoso tenía algunas ventajas y podía ejemplificarlo con lo que pasaba con Madame Goliat y la enfermera que había llegado a supervisar su trabajo: Madame Greengrass. Rose era una Slytherin que todo el tiempo hacía uso de su astucia, pero nunca de su apellido…menos combinados. Supuso entonces que Madame Goliat había cruzado la línea.<p>

Malfoy había lucido aburrido con la noticia, Hugo parecía emocionado porque su hermana había logrado su cometido y Albus sólo tenía cabeza para estar alarmado, no precisamente por que las autoridades médicas del mundo mágico tuvieran la intención de despedir a Madame Goliat, sino porque esta era la segunda ocasión que Rose se valía de su posición familiar y por el mismo motivo que la primera: defender a Scorpius Malfoy. Por supuesto, no le molestaba pues de fondo había un problema más grande.

Sí, era injustificable que las personas fueran capaces de discriminar basándose en un apellido, pero Rose, muy característico de una Slytherin, no era el tipo de persona que se interesara en transformarse en cabeza de un movimiento revolucionario, debía haber algo más que lealtad de amigos. Por otra parte, incluso Fred, que a veces podía ser lento para algunas cosas, había apostado sobre esa relación, que, después de haber escuchado los comentarios de sus primos, no parecía descabellada, no se necesitaba un genio para ver lo que claramente estaba ahí, pero era difícil admitir que él mismo no había notado algo, porque (¡demonios!) todo Hogwarts sabía o por lo menos lo esperaba.

—Un beso por tus pensamientos — le interrumpió una voz femenina.

—Alice, —suspiró Albus. Eran las siete de la noche y había quedado con Alice Longbottom en un salón vacío del segundo piso. La chica caminó hacia él para ver su cara de preocupación más de cerca.

—¿Qué pasa? — inquirió la castaña, sus ojos miel encontrando los ojos verdes de su novio. El pelinegro no respondió inmediatamente, parecía seguir contrariado, ella esperó pacientemente su respuesta. —Si estás pensando en Harvey o Frank…

—No— la interrumpió. —Nada de eso, Scorpius…Rose…¿tú crees que…?

Albus movió las manos para ver si así podía exteriorizar su preocupación.

—¿Que sean el uno para el otro? —completó tentativamente Alice, el tono en su voz le confirmó a Albus que él era el último en notarlo. —No te presiones, todo tiene un curso natural, como esto —dijo antes de besarlo —, y si ya has terminado de pensar en otra relación que no es la nuestra, podemos irnos de aquí, está lleno de polvo.

* * *

><p>Próximo capítulo...<p>

_—Aún así, eso es un gran cambio entre el niñato que escondía arañas en mis pantuflas y el joven que ahora, de manera no muy sutil, me pide que sea su novia._

_—Oh no, Rosie, aún no te lo pido. Sólo te lo advierto, ya te lo estaré proponiendo este fin de semana a la hora del té en el Salón de Madame Tudipié.— Frank corrigió._

_—Si es ahí donde confesarás tu infinito amor por mí, mejor hazte a la idea de que te diré que no._

_— ¿Y si lo hago en otro lugar, dirás que sí?_


	6. Capítulo 6

Hola! Gracias por todo el amor que ha recibido esta historia...11 reviews no recuerdo haber recibido tantos en una semana :P así que, gracias, les mando un abrazo a _alfer2107, Veida Joana, Alee' Black, Florence 15, Just Another Odd Girl (me encanta tu nick), ANNEA UCHIHA WEASLEY y Krissa MAlfoy_ por agregar la historia a sus alertas y/o favoritos. También agradezco los reviews, que ya he respondido XD Un abrazo para_ B. Vi_, a quien no puedo responer sus reviews porque tiene desactivado algo de los mensajes personales :P

Ummm, no sé si han checado las imágenes que puse en el capítulo anterior, mejor dicho, los links. Me gustaría que hicieran comentarios al respecto, o bien que me digan si es innecesario que continue poniéndolos. Esto lo hago sólo para que tengan una referencia de cómo me imagino el aspecto de cada uno de los personajes :D

Aún así, les dejo nuevos links jaja

Los hermanos Longbottom.

Alice, http : / tiny . cc / cwwjn

Harvey, http : / tiny . cc / 2cdha

Frank, http : / tiny . cc / gi7ej

Sólo eliminen los espacios. Creo que eso es todo, los dejo con el sexto capítulo.

* * *

><p>—<em>Pequeña sabandija —gritaba un chico parecido a un gorila, —¿creías que Slytherin te recibiría con los brazos abiertos, no es así?<em>

_Rose palideció, reconocía al pequeño y casi-albino compañero de casa al que habían arrinconado en una esquina del quinto piso. La clase de Transformaciones estaba por comenzar y a ella ya se le hacía tarde, pero sacó lo poco de Gryffindor que llevaba dentro y que había puesto en un aprieto al sombrero Seleccionador semanas antes, para enfrentar a ese bravucón. _

—_Ey, monstruo —gritó Rose para llamar su atención. Goyle aflojó un poco la mano alrededor de la corbata del rubio aunque no lo dejó ir por completo. Rose se mordió un labio cuando una sonrisa malévola apareció en el rostro del agresor. _

—_Vaya, Weasley …Otra persona que no debería estar en esta casa, ¿qué dijo tu padre cuando se enteró?— Goyle se detuvo antes de terminar su risa socarrona, acababa notar al fin la varita que la pequeña sostenía en la mano izquierda, la niña se percató de ello y entonces todo pasó muy rápido._

_Rose le lanzó un maleficio que tía Ginny le había enseñado, consiguió ejecutarlo medianamente bien, lo suficiente como para que Goyle soltara a Scorpius, las piernas del chico mayor se transformaban en gelatina intermitentemente y el rubio se quedó pasmado ante lo que Rose había logrado con mes y medio de lecciones de Encantamientos. La pelirroja se precipitó hacia él, lo tomó por la mano y juntos corrieron como pudieron hacia el despacho de la directora McGonagall. En el camino se toparon con Albus, quien al ver a un Malfoy y una Weasley juntos no pudo más que seguirlos._

_Los tres, sin aliento, se detuvieron frente a una gárgola. —Quiero ver a la Profesora McGonagall— dijo la niña._

—_Dime la contraseña, —replicó la criatura de piedra._

—_No la tengo— admitió como si nada —,pero necesito verla ahora mismo._

_Scorpius pensó, que para tener once años, la niña era bastante impetuosa._

—_Sin contraseña, no hay acceso, — la gárgola parecía querer agregar algo más, pero Rose la interrumpió: —Soy Rose Weasley, y él es mi primo Albus Potter._

_Sólo con esas palabras, la gárgola se hizo a un lado y reveló las escaleras. Scorpius parpadeó un par de veces antes de seguirlos escaleras arriba, justo a tiempo para escuchar a Albus Potter._

—_Cuando tía Hermione se entere que has usado tu apellido para conseguir algo…_

—_Querrás decir, si se entera._

_Scorpius sonrió, estaba en compañía de una verdadera Slytherin, incluso si eso exasperaba a Potter y sus bufidos._

* * *

><p><em>No de nuevo<em>, pensó Scorpius cuando Rose azotó los libros sobre la mesa de la biblioteca sólo para que la Señorita Hewett los reprendiera por el ruido que "estaban", en plural, ocasionando. El muchacho se preparó mentalmente para lo que estaba por venir. Aunque quería mantenerse al margen del mal humor Weasley, la verdad era que ya había soportado demasiado, por eso no pudo detenerse antes de hablar.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —preguntó cansinamente y el tono de su voz no pasó inadvertido para Rose.

—No entiendo para qué quieres saber si suenas tan fastidiado.

—Pues, porque para variar, me gustaría que me contaras algo, como eso de la cita con Longbottom…—Rose lo interrumpió con un resoplo, que muy poco le importó a Scorpius y siguió hablando —él tuvo la cortesía de decirme que en efecto saldrías con él.

—¿A qué viene eso?

Scorpius suspiró y suavizó su tono, resistiendo las ganas de hacer referencia a la discusión que habían tenido casi dos meses antes. —Mira, la única razón por la que no pregunto es porque sé lo poco que te gusta que te cuestionen, he visto como te pone James cuando lo hace, pero de verdad me gustaría no tener que preguntarte las cosas y que te sentaras a platicar conmigo, como cuando éramos niños.

Rose entornó lo ojos antes de responder. —Me siento contigo durante las comidas.

El rubio rodó los ojos y volvió a molestarse. —Eso es diferente, me refiero a que siempre estás de mal humor, si no lo estás entonces te pasas el día con tus primos o con Faith, ya me estoy cansando.

—Nadie te obliga a "soportarme", pero gracias por tu grandiosa atención para conmigo.

—No quise decirlo de esa forma, me gusta estar contigo, eres mi amiga, pero esto se está poniendo ridículo, —él comenzó a guardar sus cosas en la mochila y maldijo cuando el tintero se derramó dentro de la misma.

—Pues te puedes ir perdiendo, estoy segura de que tienes mejores opciones de compañía que la de la "ridícula Weasley".

Scorpius gruñó, —¿ves? Esto es exactamente a lo que me refiero, eres tan infantil.

Los dos bufaron al mismo tiempo. Scorpius limpió el desastre ocasionado por la tinta, se echó la mochila al hombro y salió de la biblioteca sin dudarlo. Todo el tiempo mascullando insultos para el humor de Rose y mentalizando los posibles maleficios que podría lanzar sobre Longbottom, que si bien era muy inteligente, no era muy rápido. _Y tampoco es el culpable de esta situación._

* * *

><p>Ése no era su plan, su plan era tranquilizarse y dejar que se le resbalaran los comentarios de Faith y James. Ella NO estaba interesada en Scorpius de esa forma y era más que obvio que el sentimiento de, por llamarlo de alguna manera, repulsión romántica era mutuo…Jamás había recibido burlas al respecto, sólo por parte de James, pero toda la familia sabía lo inmaduro que podía ser James, incluso Fred y Dominique rodaban los ojos cuando James abría la boca y eso que eran sus primos más cercanos. Por otra parte, Faith podía sonar como la voz de la razón y eso era alarmante…<p>

Tomó asiento desechando la idea de salir corriendo tras su amigo, después de todo él la había provocado y _siempre me desquito con él_. Recargó sus codos sobre la mesa y dejó caer la cara entre sus manos. Hizo una mueca de dolor, ya hablaría con él, de cualquier forma siempre que peleaban no pasaba mucho tiempo antes de que se hablaran o alguno de los dos se disculparan. Estaba siendo terrible: lo estaba dando por sentado. Justo cuando se arrepintió de pensar de esa forma, Frank se sentó frente a ella.

—Hola, Rose —saludó con una sonrisa que desapareció tan pronto vio la expresión de la Slytherin. —¿Todo bien? Me topé con Malfoy a la salida…

Ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza. —Nada importante, empecemos con el repaso —indicó Rose.

—Sabes muy bien que no estoy aquí para tomar clases de Herbología.

Fue entonces que dejó caer su cabeza en señal de derrota. —Sí, lo sé, pero igual debemos hacer algo.

—Podemos conversar.

—Y lo puede hacer fuera de la biblioteca, señor Longbottom. Éste es un lugar de estudio y si usted y la señorita Weasley no están aquí con ese propósito, les sugiero que vuelvan en otra ocasión.

Rose rió un poco mientras Frank se sonrojaba. Minutos después abandonaron el lugar juntos. Frank, para sorpresa de la muchacha, la guió hacia la torre escarlata.

—Todos mis primos estarán ahí— comentó. Él sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Ya lo he platicado con James, el único que objetó ante la idea de mí tratando de hacerte mi novia.

La pelirroja se sonrojó y boqueó, no podía replicar a esa afirmación. Longbottom se rió de ella. —No puedes decir que no lo esperabas.

—Aún así, eso es un gran cambio entre el niñato que escondía arañas en mis pantuflas y el joven que ahora, de manera no muy sutil, me pide que sea su novia.

—Oh no, Rosie, aún no te lo pido. Sólo te lo advierto, ya te lo estaré proponiendo este fin de semana a la hora del té en el Salón de Madame Tudipié.— Frank corrigió.

—Si es ahí donde confesarás tu infinito amor por mí, mejor hazte a la idea de que te diré que no.

¿Y si lo hago en otro lugar, dirás que sí?

Rose no respondió.

* * *

><p>Faith sabía que algo andaba mal, Rose y Scorpius llevaban tres días sin hablarse. Incluso la hora del desayuno se había vuelto incómoda. A veces se sentía un poco culpable, ella era amiga de ambos y en más de una ocasión había mediado en sus estúpidas riñas; sin embargo, algo le decía que esta ocasión debía mantenerse al margen, más que nada porque ellos ya estaban en ése punto de las amistades entre hombres y mujeres: o se tenían incondicionalmente o simplemente se olvidaban el uno del otro. Sólo hacía falta que ellos se enteraran.<p>

—Pásame la mermelada —pidió Scorpius. Ella tomó la de moras azules y la puso frente al chico.

—Ésa no, — dijo Rose, tomó la melaza de fresa y se la dio en la mano a Scorpius. Él sonrió.

—Ya era hora.

El par tuvo la decencia de lucir apenado.

* * *

><p>Rose había heredado algo de su madre: la necesidad de hablar sobre los problemas y solucionarlos. Era una lástima que también hubiese heredado algo de su padre: evadir las conversaciones que le resultaban demasiado penosas. Pero, ¿qué debía hacer? Seguro que plantarse enfrente de su rubio ( <em>y<em> _exquisito ¡basta!_)amigo y decirle que estaba que se la llevaba el demonio porque la gente (sus primos) no dejaban de decirle que harían buena pareja y comenzaban a convencerla.

Por ello, optó por hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, incluso cuando sabía que en este caso ella tendría que pedir disculpas por su actitud pues Scorpius tenía razón al reprocharle el que se contradijera con sus acciones, pero en realidad no podía hacer mucho al respecto. En esos pensamientos iba sumida hasta que la profesora Trelawny, que rara vez salía de su despacho, tropezó con ella.

—¡Ah! Señorita Weasley, disculpe, mi vista no es tan buena como antes — Rose intentó contener una risa ante la última declaración. La mujer hizo amago de irse a donde fuera que era su intención, pero antes se dio media vuelta y habló de nuevo —Le recomiendo, señorita Weasley, que tenga cuidado con rubios de ojos grises.

Rose gruñó internamente.

* * *

><p>—<em>Y entonces vi cuando el muy imbécil…<em>

—_Señorita Weasley— reprendió la anciana directora, pero Rose la ignoró._

—_Lo tenía arrinconado y lo sujetaba por la corbata mientras Malfoy le pedía que lo soltara…_

_Scorpius oraba que Rose dejase de hacerlo quedar como una damisela en peligro._

—_Él no hizo lo que le pedimos y entonces…emm, algo lo distrajo, Malfoy lo empujó y los dos salimos corriendo._

—_Su descripción ha sido bastante…vehemente, pero, entonces, ¿qué hace Potter aquí?_

_El aludido levantó por fin la vista y cruzó mirada con la directora, simplemente se encogió de hombros. El retrato de Dumbledore soltó una risotada. _

—_Veo que el joven…—comenzó Dumbledore acomodándose las gafas._

—_Albus —,completó el niño a lo que el antiguo director de Hogwarts levantó las cejas._

—_Bien, usted honorable víctima del cariño que Harry me tuvo en vida, ha heredado de su padre algo más que el cabello y los ojos: la habilidad de meterse en problemas que no le corresponden._

—_Eso es suficiente, Albus —reprimió Minerva McGonagall._

—_No he dicho nada, —pronunció el chico de cabello oscuro._

—_Usted no, Potter._

_Scorpius rió un poco. Rose rodó los ojos._

—_Pueden retirarse._

_Los niños dieron media vuelta y antes de que alcanzaran la puerta la profesora McGonagall dijo: —Señorita Weasley: ranas de chocolate, —la niña la miró fijamente sin entender._

—_Ranas de chocolate, la contraseña. No es necesario que vuelva a usar su apellido para verme._

_Rose miró al suelo apologéticamente mientras Albus y Scorpius reían cubriéndose el rostro._

* * *

><p>Frank sabía, muy en el fondo, que Rose le diría que no, lo sabía por las mirada que dedicaba a Scorpius Malfoy mientras desayunaban, o cuando el Slytherin se iba del comedor antes que el resto y ella lo seguía con la vista, cuando estudiaban juntos. Frank lo notaba todo. Siendo un año mayor era un poco más observador, pero no por ello se daría por vencido. Rose le gustaba y eso no lo cambiaría un rubio, ni nadie más para el caso.<p>

Cuando Frank había expresado interés en Rose un año previo a su próxima cita, James se había reído en su cara. "Vamos, Frank, la viste crecer, seguro sólo estás confundido", le había dicho con sorna. Y así lo había creído él mismo, pero conforme más pasaba el tiempo, más se le olvidaba que él y Rose se habían bañado juntos en el estanque cerca de la Madriguera, ahora sólo podía notar su rizado cabello rojo brillante, las discretas pecas en el puente de su nariz y esos grandes ojos azules. No había más y si no se daba prisa, tampoco habría tiempo, después de todo ése era su último año en Hogwarts. Por eso tomó la oportunidad sin siquiera pensarlo y antes de que pudiera enterarse, ya la tenía frente a él y no dejaba de inventarse excusas para pasar tiempo con ella después de clases.

Rose no era, no es, tonta de ahí que él se sorprendiera cuando la chica aceptó su invitación dentro del paquete de horas de estudio extra en la biblioteca. No podía evitar sonreír con el recuerdo: sus gestos, sus ojos, la manera en dibujar, con su zapato, círculos imaginarios en el suelo mientras a duras penas le podía sostener la mirada, algo debía significar.

Aún así Frank temía la negativa, pues él lo sabía.

* * *

><p>—Veo que ya se hablan —dijo Albus sentándose en medio de Rose y Scorpius en la mesa de Slytherin, era la hora de la cena y al parecer la guerra de comida de la semana había sido dónde los Gryffindor. Obviamente sólo Albus se cambió de mesa, Rose pudo ver a lo lejos una masa de cabelleras rojas uniéndose al desastre de betún y gelatina de colores.<p>

Albus resopló. —Lily dijo que vendría, mírala…esa niña haría todo por Lorcan.

Rose y Scorpius sonrieron, no era un secreto que Lily tenía una fijación con el medianamente tímido gemelo rubio. El único problema es que Lorcan por lo regular no parecía interesado en charlar con chicas. Rose una vez le había preguntado algo al respecto a Lysander, bajo la órdenes de Lily que cada día temía más que el rubio Scamander tuviera otra orientación. Estaba de sobra mencionar que Lysander se había reído ante la simple insinuación y respondió, encogiéndose de hombros :—Mi hermanito no está interesado en los hombres, si esa es tu pregunta, sólo se pone nervioso cuando una niña le dirige la palabra, por eso las evita.

Lily brincó de emoción ese día cuando Rose le contó todo. La mayor de las pelirrojas estuvo feliz al ver que la más joven hacía lo posible para obtener una oportunidad de acercarse al hijo de tía Luna. Ahora Lily ostentaba el título de "la única chica que Lorcan busca por iniciativa propia". Rose, Albus y Scorpius soltaron una risa cuando Lorcan le llenó la cara de pastel a Lily…Albus dejó de reír cuando Lily se abalanzó sobre Lorcan y le plantó tremendo beso, ante eso los Slytherin rieron más fuerte.

* * *

><p><em>Próximo capítulo...<em>

_Quería decirle lo linda que lucía o como sus ojos asemejaban los zafiros que simbolizaban los puntos acumulados en el reloj de Ravenclaw, en lugar de eso metió las cuatro patas: —¿Así te irás a Hogsmeade?_

_—Oh, por supuesto que no, me he disfrazado para verte desayunar, —respondió Rose antes de tomar asiento._

* * *

><p><em>Reviews, se rumora que hacen perder peso a quien los recibe XD<br>_


	7. Capítulo 7

HOLA! Gracias por los maravillosos reviews, espero que este capítulo les guste :D intento dar una visión algo profunda a la amistad de Rosie y Scorpy jeje, de ahí que tenga muchos flashback esta historia. Mando un saludote a _, myflights, Emiita, SangoNW, Nennylu Jny, y jjaacckkyy_ por agregar este fic a sus alertoas y/o favoritos. Y un abrazo para _B. Vi_ ( a quien sigo sinpoder responder directamente), _lizzie rodriguez, Emiita, diane potter, alastor82, Linda Tonks_ por sus reviews, si alguien de ustedes no recibió respuesta, culpen a mi ineternet que ha estado de odioso durante casi un mes. Disculpen, ahora sí, a petición de Linda Tonks, pondré las imágenes de Rose y Hugo Weasley, espero más feedback con respecto a los otros personajes, mismos que iré publicando en mi perfil de fanficition, en cuanto mi conexión me lo permita jeje (recuerden sólo eliminen los espacios y voilá)

Rose, http : / / tiny . cc / 977kv

Hugo, http : / tiny . cc / ia64b

También Fred y Roxanne

Fred, http : / tiny . cc / gzy71

Roxanne, la imagino un poco más joven jeje http : / tiny . cc / 3ez8c

Sin más el séptimo capítulo :D

* * *

><p>—<em>¡ROSE MARY WEASLEY! —resonó la voz de Ron Weasley en el recibidor.<em>

—_¡Granger! —gritó su mamá, su voz se escuchaba lejana._

—_¡Sí, Granger, también! Quisiera que me explicaras por qué demonios…_

—_¡Ronald!_

—_Recibí una carta de James diciéndome que habías quedado en Slytherin._

_El vociferador permaneció en silencio unos segundos, Rose parpadeó confundida, eso había sido muy poco para un vociferador de la familia Weasley, a lo largo de los años había escuchado algunos de la abuela y de la tía Ginny. Si eso era todo, Rose no debió salir del Gran Comedor corriendo. Estaba esperando ese vociferador, ella no había tenido el valor de escribirle a sus padres, ni siquiera dos semanas después de la ceremonia de selección, cuando James y Fred se enteraron, el primero envió una carta con las noticias._

—_¡No pienses ni por un segundo que tu madre y yo estamos contentos con la manera en que nos llegó la noticia! —de repente continuó la voz de Ron._

—_Rose, cariño —era Hermione, conciliadora como siempre —,lo que tu padre quiere decir es que no debías ocultarlo, estaremos orgullosos de ti, no importa lo que pase._

—_Aún así debes patear el académico trasero del niño Malfoy._

—_¡Ronald! _

_Así terminó el vociferador. Rose volteó a ver a sus dos amigos rubios y se encogió de hombros. —No patearé nada tuyo, — aclaró Rose mientras Scorpius la evaluaba con la mirada._

* * *

><p>Por fin era sábado, Rose estaba en su habitación con Faith; la primera, bastante tranquila; la segunda volviéndose loca por lo "simple" del atuendo de Rose. La pelirroja, por sus parte, no creía que el asunto mereciera tanta atención; después de todo, sólo era una cita con Frank.<p>

—¡Te pedirá que seas su novia y tú me dices que no es para tanto!

Rose gimió internamente ante la perspectiva de decirle que no, sabía que esa noche había sido su oportunidad para negarse a cualquier situación que implicara un mayor compromiso, pero no lo hizo y ahora estaba entre la espada y la pared. Si decía que no, Frank estaría devastado y sin lugar a dudas, los adultos se enterarían. Si decía que sí…no podía decir que sí.

—No escuchaste nada de lo que dije ¿verdad? — acusó la rubia. Rose suspiró.

—Perdóname pero no estoy segura de querer ser su novia.

—Obviamente, aunque si tus dudas tienen algo que ver con cierto amigo tuyo…

—¡Que no!

—Está bien, está bien. Pero déjame advertirte que chicos como Longbottom no hay en cualquier parte, pon a Scorpius como ejemplo— dijo Faith, observando detenidamente como el cuerpo de su amiga se tensaba, decidió presionarla aún más. —Se la pasa un día con una chica y luego con otra, él no está buscando algo ni medianamente serio como lo que podemos querer a esta edad, así como piensa él, piensa el noventa por ciento de la comunidad masculina de este colegio.

Sonrió cuando el semblante de Rose decayó. _Caíste._

* * *

><p>Brenda Hoven de Raveclaw, tenía una cita con el capitán del equipo de quidditch…de Slytherin. <em>Hablando de unión entre las casas.<em> Patricia Wagner había quedado con Gerard Smith… Y ellas eran de las pocas chicas que sabían combinar inteligencia con belleza, claro además de las Weasley-Potter. Suspiró, no tenía acompañante para un día en Hogsmeade, ni siquiera un Potter o un Weasley de los mil que estudiaban en Hogwarts. Aunque, siendo sinceros, sólo Louis, Albus y Hugo, de entre toda la masa de pelirrojos, algunos rubios, castaños y pelinegros, eran sus opciones de compañía; sin embargo, los tres tenían un día ocupado. Louis con alguna niñata tonta y vanidosa, ésas parecían las preferidas del rubio; Albus había tartamudeado sabrá Merlín que cosa con respecto a "no tener un cita" pero aún así "tener algo importante" que hacer en el pequeño pueblo; y Hugo, había decidido hacer caso omiso del consejo de Scorpius al invitar a Antolina Fioré a recorrer el mágico poblado…Lo que el Slytherin había traducido, sin equivocarse, como un "maravilloso recorrido por todos los callejones más oscuros y escondidos del pueblo para dejar que Fioré sea un ente físico a su antojo".

El Scorpius del presente tomó asiento en la mesa de Slytherin y justo antes de darle la primera mordida a su tostada con mermelada de fresa, vio a Rose entrar ataviada con un vestido azul, contrastante con su cabello rizado y hacía más énfasis en sus ojos que estaban enmarcados por una delgada línea negra. El rubio sólo se quedó ahí, con cara de idiota y sosteniendo la tostada a medio camino hacia su boca, ni siquiera notó que sus dedos se bañaban en melaza.

Quería decirle lo linda que lucía o como sus ojos asemejaban los zafiros que simbolizaban los puntos acumulados en el reloj de Ravenclaw, en lugar de eso metió las cuatro patas: —¿Así te irás a Hogsmeade?

—Oh, por supuesto que no, me he disfrazado para verte desayunar, —respondió Rose antes de tomar asiento.

El chico lució ofendido y lo exteriorizó con una agresiva mordida a su tostada, incluso antes de terminar de masticar el bocado, volvió a hablar: —Te vas a congelar.

—Bruja más inteligente de nuestro año — dijo Rose sarcásticamente. —Usé un encantamiento para mantenerme, em, tibia.

—Cuando tú lo dices suena ególatra —intervino Faith. —Eh, Scorp, se te cae la mermelada…mejor cierras la boca.

El comentario le valió a Gallager una mirada desdeñosa. Ella ignoró a su amigo y comenzó a desayunar.

—Entonces…Longbottom ¿es oficial?

Rose hizo una mueca y Scorpius sonrió con suficiencia: Rose no quería ir a esa cita o por lo menos la idea de algo oficial, como él lo había puesto, no le entusiasmaba y él lo sabía pues su amiga no expresaba el mayor de los entusiasmos por personas tan, por llamarlo de alguna manera, correctas. Rose era el tipo de chica que buscaba alguien que la hiciera reír, que se atreviera a retarla y al mismo tiempo aceptara los retos que ella imponía, la hija de Ronald Weasley nunca se comprometería con alguien que no cumpliera con todas sus expectativas y él lo sabía. Rose necesitaba, y anhelaba, a alguien que supusiera un cambio en una vida llena de expectativas, mismas que habían cambiado cuando Rose llegó a Hogwarts y en lugar de ser una princesa Gryffindor como el resto de sus primas, había terminado en Slytherin, prueba fehaciente de que ser diferente no era tan malo.

Scorpius lo sabía y lo comprendía, no porque así lo hubiese expresado la pelirroja, sino porque él la conocía y había observado ese brillo de satisfacción en sus ojos cada vez que alguien comentaba que no era bromista como su padre o una ávida lectora como su madre…cuando la gente se enteraba de que su casa era Slytherin y no Gryffindor, le agradaba no ser una de las Weasley, sino Rose, como sólo ella podía ser. Aunque de cuando en cuando, Scorpius también notaba que ser diferente la confundía y traía a la memoria del rubio una ocasión en segundo año cuando Rose le confesó "querer satisfacer a sus padres en algo". Algo aterrizó en el estómago de Scorpius, algo que le hizo preguntarse si la infección estomacal de Rose había sido contagiosa porque ahora él sentía algo en el estómago y tenía miedo de averiguar la razón.

* * *

><p>—No fue tan malo, claro, —dijo Rose antes de completar la frase sarcásticamente —,si no cuentas el hecho de que tuvieron que coserme porque a mi madre se le ocurrió llevarme con un médico muggle<p>

Frank rió de buena gana. —Bueno, era sólo un comentario, he sabido de jugadores que pierden la consciencia después de caerse de su escoba.

Rose entrecerró los ojos y bufó. —Ésos son jugadores profesionales que caen de metros de altura, yo estaba en el jardín de la Madriguera jugando Quidditch con Albus, a los siete….

Estaban caminando hacia la taberna que administraba la madre de Frank, Hanna Longbottom. Las Tres Escobas estaba rebosante de alumnos buscando refugio del frío decembrino que había incrementado gracias a la primera nevada una semana antes de esa visita. En cuanto llegaron al pub, Frank abrió la puerta para Rose quien gruñó internamente ante el gesto.

A pesar de que lo que su madre predicara –Habrá caballeros mientras existan damas, era uno de sus refranes favoritos –a la pelirroja le fastidiaba un poco que los hombres se portaran así. Ella podía tolerar que le regalaran flores o que le cedieran el abrigo en una fría tarde, pero cosas como abrir la puerta por ella o que cargasen su mochila…No tenía manera de explicarlo, simplemente le incomodaba.

Ignorando la leve molestia que la caballerosidad de Longbottom le había producido, se apresuró dentro el establecimiento y tomó asiento en una de las pocas mesas vacías que había. Estaban en la parte más alejada de la entrada y la Sra. Longbottom se apresuró hacia ellos. Le dirigió una mirada cómplice a su hijo después de haber saludado a Rose.

—Hablando de momentos vergonzosos…—dijo Frank antes de acercar sus silla un poco más a la de Rose. Ella sólo le respondió con una sonrisita tímida, poco característica de ella.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Frank sacó al tema las materias que Rose se examinaría en los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. en su séptimo año. —Pociones, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Transformaciones, Encantamientos y estoy entre Aritmancia y Herbología.

—Así que quieres ser auror —,concluyó el chico, Rose asintió.

—¿Y tú, qué planes tienes para el mundo real?

Frank se encogió de hombros. —Ser medimago no estaría mal.

Después de que Hanna les sirviera dos cervezas de mantequilla, la charla continuó durante una hora, ambos brincaban entre temas desde el Quidditch hasta sus respectivas familias, Rose estaba pasando un buen rato, sólo conversando, pero comenzó a tensarse cuando Frank tomó su pálida mano que descansaba sobre la mesa, justo a un lado de su tarro casi vacío; resistió las ganas de retirarla y eso alentó al castaño que comenzó a masajear el dorso de la mano femenina mientras Rose se mortificaba aún más.

—Lo que dije la otra noche era en serio, — dijo cuando notó que la mirada de Rose se había clavado en sus manos. Tragó saliva ruidosamente. —Así que, Rose ¿quieres ser mi novia?

_Por Merlín, Dumbledore y el tío Harry._

* * *

><p>—Te lo ha pedido ¿cierto?<p>

Rose estaba pálida y moría de frío, el encantamiento había desaparecido una hora antes de que regresaran al castillo. Frank le había ofrecido su abrigo, pero ella, aún incómoda con la situación, había preferido que sus labios se tornaran morados.

—Sí, lo hizo.

Faith entrecerró los ojos y la examinó de cerca. Inhaló aire de manera exagerada y le propinó un golpe en el brazo.

—Eso dejará un moretón.

—Nada se comparará con la herida que has dejado en el corazón de Frank.

Rose se sintió peor.


	8. Capítulo 8

_**HOLA! Una disculpa, sé que siempre acutalizo en Jueves, desafortunadamente, mis clases han resultado ser más...laboriosas de lo esperado y las tareas se van acumulando -_- Les mando una abrazo a todos los que dejaron un review o agregaron esta historia a sus alertas o favoritos. Muchas gracias. En esta ocasión no presentaré más imágenes (aunque en realidad creo que sólo faltan los hijos de Bill y nuestra odiosa mejor amiga Faith jeje) He estado trabajando en esta historia y tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 13, así que me atrevo asegurar que Cuando Scorpius se espinó tendrá cerca de 20 capítulos, sin más datos irrelevantes qeu agregar, les dejo el octavo capítulo. Besos y no se olviden de dejar un review :D (aunque sea para el jitomatazo)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bebé:<strong>_

_**Espero que tus deberes académicos sean lo que te impide enviar a tu pobre madre un carta. Sólo Merlín sabe lo sola que me siento cuando no estás, espero que este año no planees pasar las Navidades en la escuela con tu novia, Rosie, hablando de ella, salúdala de mi parte y dile que le envío mi amor, aunque probablemente con el tuyo sea suficiente. Hablo en serio, Hyperion, cuando digo que este año debes estar en casa, tenemos interesantes noticias para ti. Te veo en una semana terroncito, disfruta las grageas, las galletas son para Rose.**_

_**Con amor, dedicación y siete horas de labores de parto, **_

_**Astoria.**_

Scorpius rió ante la firma de su madre, pero gruñó al recordar que Astoria no era buena con las sutileza y llevaba cerca de un año comentando en lo maravillosa que era Rose, y por supuesto que lo era, su amiga era única, pero sus intereses románticos no podían incluirla a ella.

Frente a él, en la mesa de los Slytherin, Rose lo miraba con sospecha. —¿Carta de Astoria?—preguntó con naturalidad, siendo fiel a la manera en que la madre de Scorpius quería ser referida.

El rubio asintió e intentó no sonrojarse, pero la risita de Faith le dijo que no lo había logrado. Sin poder impedirlo, Faith tomó la carta de sobre la mesa, donde Scorpius la había puesto.

—Rose, al parecer la señora Malfoy cree que eres su nuera.

_Fantástico, _pensó Scorpius antes de arrancar el pergamino de manos de Faith. Sorprendentemente, Rose no dijo nada al respecto, simplemente se encogió de hombros y siguió mordisqueando su tostada como si nada hubiera pasado.

—De hecho, —comenzó Scorpius, —mi madre no cree que Rose y yo estemos saliendo, simplemente…lo anhela y le parece buena idea, ya no encuentro la manera de decirle que eso no es ni remotamente posible.

Tal vez él no lo hubiese notado, pero Rose ya no masticaba el bocado, sólo veía su plato aún con comida y no dejaba de parpadear velozmente. Con la forma tan casual en la que su amigo había desechado la idea de que ellos fueran una pareja, le provocó curiosidad de saber qué lo hacía tan improbable, además del hecho de que eran amigos desde los once años. Tal vez era su cuerpo exageradamente curvo, su cabello, la forma de su nariz o las odiosas pecas que poblaban su nariz y pómulos…

Dejó de parpadear, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y dejó caer los hombros con aire alicaído: no debían importarle las posibles razones que Scorpius tuviera para negar cualquier interés romántico en ella, ni en el presente ni en el futuro. Sin embargo, sería inútil seguir negando lo evidente, incluso cuando algunos dijeran que una mentira dicha mil veces se volvía realidad, para ella resultaba imposible.

Aunque quisiera seguir pretendiendo que era imposible que sus sentimientos fueran tales. El que Scorpius fuera el último pensamiento consciente en su mente antes de dormir, el cómo todo lo demás la llevaba a pensar en él, la forma en que atesoraba las cartas que él le enviaba, los obsequios de cumpleaños o por las navidades; los dolores de estómago que tenía cada vez que Scorpius decidía no pasar tiempo con ella, la garganta seca cada vez que Scorpius la tocaba; todo eso, le decía lo contrario y ya estaba cansada, tenía que ponerlo en palabras aunque sólo fuera para sí: Scorpius Malfoy le gustaba.

Faith observaba a Rose detenidamente, no pasó por alto su mirada perdida, el rubor en sus mejillas, la postura encorvada de su espalda y la fugaz pero intensa mirada que le dirigió a Scorpius.

—Tu madre no es la única que piensa que eso es una maravillosa idea, bebé —se burló con tono cantarín la chica rubia, en respuesta Scorpius le enseñó un dedo bastante maleducado, Faith rió más fuerte.

* * *

><p>— ¡Harvey!— gritó Frank a un Gryffindor de sexto que resultaba ser su hermano. El chico rubio se giró en medio del pasillo para ver a su hermano mayor y sonrió.<p>

— ¿A qué debo el honor?— preguntó Harvey Longbottom mientras indicaba a Albus, Louis y otros chicos que se fueran sin él.

—Muy gracioso, necesito hablar con Alice, le ha escrito a mamá para pedir permiso para ir a la casa de los Potter en Navidad ¿la ha visto?

Harvey miró a su hermano, frunció el ceño. Alice, su hermana pequeña, era bastante sociable y mantenía con Lily Potter una relación cordial y amistosa, pero no parecía que fuesen tan cercanas como para pasar la noche en Valle de Godric. Sin embargo, uno más uno siempre sumarán dos (claro, si no tenemos un filósofo o matemático presente) y Harvey sabía hacer cuentas.

Alice había comenzado a distanciarse un poco de Potter, y Potter a su vez dejó de invitar chicas a Hogsmeade, no que Albus saliera con una tras otra por diversión, eso era algo que encajaba un poco más con la personalidad de James; lo que Albus hacía era ir por ahí buscando una chica con la cual mantener conversación, compartir algunos intereses y poder establecer un relación lo suficientemente sólida como para presentársela a su familia.

Pero desde hacia tiempo atrás, Albus había dejado de hacer aquello, como si ya no estuviese buscando, era lógico que ocurriera así porque la última vez que Albus y Alice habían mantenido conversación frente a él la plática había continuado por horas, tantas que Harvey se aburrió y abandonó la sala común de Gryffindor, pensando que era imposible que su hermana corriese "peligro" con el pelinegro. En repetidas ocasiones había visto a Alice y Albus compartir miraditas que Harvey calificó de burlonas, pero jamás de "enamoradas"; también estaba el hecho de que durante tres semanas seguidas, Alice había optado por desayunar, comer y cenar con Harvey y sus amigos y en varias ocasiones se había topado con Albus en los lugares más extraños donde minutos antes también había visto a su hermanita.

—Albus, —masculló el menor de los Longbottom.

¿Cómo dices?

—Albus y Alice.

Frank se cruzó de brazos cuando la lógica de su hermano alcanzó totalmente su comprensión, torció el gesto. —Alice nos habría dicho, — concluyó al fin.

—Sí, si hubiese querido que descuartizáramos a Albus.

Frank rió de buena gana y relajó la postura. —Perdón, me corrijo: Alice me habría dicho. Aunque si lo pienso bien, tal vez no, y no porque tema por la integridad de uno de tus amigos: si me dice a mí, yo te digo a ti y tú le dirías a papá y entonces no tendrían ni un momento solos.

El mal gesto de Harvey se pronunció aún más después de las palabras de Frank. —Ya, de cualquier forma, mamá no le habrá dado permiso, Alice es muy pequeña.

Frank rodó los ojos. —El hermano mayor soy yo y sí, mamá le negó el permiso, lo que llevó a Alice a hablar con papá quien dijo que podía ir…y como siempre han terminado discutiendo al respecto.

¿Cómo te enteras de todo eso?

—Mi carismática presencia ayuda, pero en realidad a papá le encanta llamarme a su oficina y ofrecerme whiskey de fuego mientras charlamos. Algo que asumo, hará contigo el próximo año.

¿Entonces Alice irá con Albus?

—Es lo más probable, pero no hay que adelantarnos, no debemos incomodarla, — Harvey bufó, —ni a Albus, hasta que, de ser como tu supones, ellos decidan confesarnos su relación.

¿Nunca te cansas de ser tan razonable?

—Jamás, — Frank hizo amago de irse pero su hermano menor lo llamó una vez más.

—Siento que no haya resultado como esperabas con Rose.

Frank se encogió de hombros y dijo: —Ya sabía que sería así.

—Sí, todos lo saben, Frankie.

* * *

><p>— ¿Ya has terminado de empacar? —preguntó Lily a Hugo una noche antes de regresar a casa por los festejos navideños.<p>

—No, seguro Rose lo hará por mí.

Lily le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en el brazo. —Sabes muy bien que tu hermana no lo hará, ya crece.

Hugo rió ligeramente y pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Lily y le alborotó el cabello. —Excuso decirte, florecita, que ya crecí y mi baúl está listo a los pies de mi cama con un cambio de ropa fuera para partir mañana hacia la Madriguera.

— ¿No irás a Valle de Godric? —preguntó ella antes de golpearlo de nuevo para quitárselo de encima.

Hugo puso cara de asco. —No, —dijo al fin, —mamá y papá se han ido a Rumania a visitar al tío Charlie, si me voy a casa moriré de aburrimiento además Rose también se va con la abuela.

—Se pueden quedar con nosotros.

El castaño negó con un movimiento de cabeza bastante agresivo. —James se irá a la Madriguera y en lo personal no quiero pasar mis vacaciones rodeado de l'amour.

Lily frunció el ceño. — No entiendo

—Ah mi querida y despistada prima, Albus ha invitado a Alice a pasar unos días con ustedes, de lo que uno se entera mientras pretende estar dormido en la sala común.

La pequeña pelirroja alzó las cejas y exhaló un "Oh".

—Sí, oh, aunque piensan que es un secret. Ésos dos no son muy discretos, menos a la hora del almuerzo y ahora, con esto de que Alice pasará unos días en Valle de Godric…Mejor te portas como una buena hermana y finges que esto ha sido idea tuya, como me imagino que Albus te pedirá una vez que acabe la cena.

—No me explico como no lo he notado.

El chico se encogió de hombros. —No es tan extraño, tú y Lorcan son peores que esos dos, aunque antes eran más reservados con el asunto, Albus y Alice, quiero decir: tú y Lorcan parecen mandados a hacer el uno para el otro.

—Me hubiera gustado que Albus me dijera.

—No te sientas mal, Al no le ha dicho a nadie, por otra parte, serás la primera a quien se lo diga, ya sabes, tienes que cubrirlo. —Lily sonrió ampliamente,. —Aunque ahora que Alice irá a tu casa no me sorprendería que Harvey y Frank también se enteraran, —Hugo rió, —Harvey montará un espectáculo, le encanta el drama.

Lily se rió con su primo. —Hablando de los Longbottom, tu hermana no aceptó a Frank, es una pena.

—A mí me parecía bastante predecible. Después de todo, todos lo saben.

—¿Incluso tío Ron?

—Mi padre es harina de otro costal, por otra parte Gallager me ha contado que los Malfoy también lo saben…y no sólo eso, lo apoyan, por lo menos la mamá de Scorp.

—Tío Ron se pondrá morado de nuevo.

—Cinco galeones a que no sólo se pone morado, seguro intentará ahorcar a Scorpius…claro cuando llegue el momento.

—No sé por quien me has tomado Huguito, pero yo no apuesto.

—Una lástima, primita, me harías rico.

* * *

><p>—Abuela, ¿puedo invitar a Faith a pasar unos días con nosotros antes de Navidad? —preguntó Rose a su abuela mientras sostenía un teléfono móvil en la mano derecha.<p>

—Por supuesto, cariño, también deberías decirle a Scorpius que venga.

Rose ignoró el último comentario de su abuela y volvió a su plática con Faith, quien al ser muggle tenía un poco difícil eso de andar enviando lechuzas sin llamar la atención, problema que se resolvió cuando Hermione le regaló el dichoso celular a Rosie, a quién restringían el uso del mismo como una manera de "enseñar valiosas lecciones de responsabilidad".

En ese momento Louis, Hugo y Lysander entraron por la puerta de la cocina.

—¿Qué estás preparando abuelita? —inquirió Hugo mientras olfateaba el ambiente.

—Tu preferido, estofado.

Hugo se relamió los labios y Louis puso cara de enfado. —Sólo lo consientes a él, —se quejó.

—De postre hay pastel de manzana.

Louis sonrió y corrió a darle un beso a su abuela. Lysander los observaba con bastante interés, en su familia no se era tan caluroso, de hecho en su familia no se era nada exceptuando extraño. Amaba a sus padres a muerte pero intentar comprender una conversación entre el abuelo Xenophilus y Luna era…bueno, humanamente imposible. Ni su padre, que era bastante excéntrico por sí mismo, lo intentaba. Lorcan y él habían estado condenados a vivir en aquel ambiente, Lorcan(quien estaba en casa con su madre) era un poco más tolerante, pero Lysander muchas veces sentía que no podía aguantar mucho tiempo cerca de toda esa extravagancia.

—¿Qué te gustaría cenar mañana, Sander?— se dirigió Molly a él.

—Um, no lo sé señora Weasley.

—Nada de señora Weasley, ya te he dicho que me digas abuela o Molly, lo que más te convenga.

Lysander sonrió como el niño pequeño que ya no era. —No tengo abuelas, creo que llamarla a usted así no estaría mal.

Molly le devolvió la sonrisa al adolescente y algo en su pecho se llenó de tibieza, porque Molly Weasley no podía ser más feliz que cuando tenía a su familia en casa y si para sus nietos sus propios amigos eran familia, ella les daría la bienvenida, sin importar que tan morado Ronald se pusiera.

* * *

><p><em>¿Estás segura de esto?— preguntó Scorpius por enésima vez mientras Rose le mostraba la casa. Ella bufó antes de mirarlo directamente.<em>

—_Sí, ya te he dicho que está bien, al abuelo no le importa, a mi abuela no le importa a los adultos no les importa._

—_Tu padre…_

—_Nada, mamá lo mantendrá a raya. Yo te invité y ya has visto como te recibieron todos. Mis primos te consideran divertido y eres mi amigo, deja de lloriquear._

_Scorpius sólo asintió. _

—_Y aquí te quedarás con Albus, Louis, Hugo y mañana llegan los gemelos Scamander, —enumeró Rose con los dedos después de señalar una de las habitaciones en el cuarto piso de la Madriguera, —espero que quepan._

El rubio recordaba perfectamente la cara de sorpresa de su padre. Cuando iban en tercer grado, Scorpius fue invitado a la Madriguera a pasar unos días con los Weasley. Él había estado totalmente petrificado ante la idea de conocer al padre de Rose, después de haber escuchado lo que Albus dijo sobre su reacción al enterarse de su presencia en la vida de la pelirroja.

Recordaba claramente que la primera vez que Victoire Weasley había visto juntos a una Weasley y a un Malfoy, sólo había sonreído antes de alborotar el cabello de Rose. Cuando Dominique vio a su pequeña prima a lado de Scorpius, entrecerró los ojos y pasó de ellos. Cuando James y Fred vieron a Rose con Scorpius…bueno, el rubio ya se sabía la historia de cómo el "buen tío Ron" se puso "casi morado". Afortunadamente nada de vociferadores…tal vez porque los primos de la pelirroja habían tenido la "atención" de hablarlo con la familia al cabo de su primer año en Hogwarts.

Scorpius entendía, incluso ahora, que su amistad con Rose no era más que una mala jugada del destino. Él sabía perfectamente bien que su estrecha relación con la familia Weasley era y sería siempre malinterpretada como una especie de emboscada contra el clan de pelirrojos y que personas como Rita Skeeter y Gertrude Skeeter, prima de la nefasta reportera, se regocijaban con cualquier dato que pudiesen obtener para hacer de algo irrelevante una nota de primera plana.

También comprendía por qué Ronald Weasley lo miraba con desconfianza.

Tristemente, estaba acostumbrado a todo eso: a las miradas dubitativas, a la discriminación, a las caras, todo le resultaba natural. Como natural había sido que el primer mes de escuela nadie le dirigiera la palabra o que algunos se tomaran la molestia de propinarle palizas a lo muggle. Lo único que no había encajado en el cuadro había sido que Rose se arriesgara algo para salvarlo, algo que su padre le había escrito "era muy característico de los Weasley" aunque muy dispar con los resultados obtenidos por la pelirroja en la Ceremonia de Selección. Una Slytherin, justo como él.

Él sabía que no encajaba en Slytherin, pero como se lo había dicho el Sombrero Seleccionador: en realidad no encajaría del todo en ninguna casa y si lo que quería probar era que no todos los Malfoy eran iguales, sería necesario algo más que ser asignado a una casa que no fuera Slytherin. Fue precisamente ese el primer punto en común que encontró con Rose, no pertenecían a esa casa, él por verdadero deseo de no sentirse cómodo en ella y Rose porque de ella se esperaba que quedase en Gryffindor. Su amistad se convirtió en algo natural, pues Faith tampoco debía estar en Slytherin, no si pensabas en el estereotipo, pues la rubia era hija de muggles, después de todo. Claro que esa diferencia no se mencionaba entre los pocos Slytherin, sólo se reflejaba en lo poco receptivos que eran con ella. En pocas palabras, y como a Faith le gustaba resumirlo: eran un grupo de inadaptados que se habían vuelto amigos más a fuerza que de ganas.

Sin embargo, era cierto que con el tiempo se fue haciendo más evidente que Scorpius no era nada como el mundo lo habría esperado, lo mismo había pasado con Rose. Eventualmente, y con la graduación de varios Slytherin hijos de ex partidarios de Voldemort, de los pocos que se habían atrevido a matricular a sus hijos en Hogwarts, la paz había vuelto a la vida del rubio. Eso y que los primos Weasley había tomado en sus manos eso de protegerlo pues Rose estaba todo el tiempo con él y su principal miedo era que algo le pasara a ella.

Poco a poco se había acostumbrado a la constante masa de cabello rojo y bromas pesadas que significaba convivir con ellos casi diario; no obstante, las ventajas de ello habían sido muchas y la más grande de ellas: se había vuelto un poco más valiente y su confianza en sí mismo había aumentado, tanto así que se atrevía a decir que sin Rose, él no sería la persona que era. Algo para lo que un simple gracias no alcanzaba.

—Scorp, ¿puedo pasar? —dijo Draco Malfoy al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación de su hijo interrumpiendo las cavilaciones que una carta escrita por Hugo Weasley había producido.

—Pasa, papá.

—Me dijo tu madre que ya te había dicho, ¿qué opinas?

El joven hizo una mueca y miró hacia arriba antes de suspirar. —Mi opinión no cambiará el hecho de que en cinco meses tendré una hermanita.

Draco se rió. —Sí…una Malfoy, creo que no ha habido una en la familia desde hace varias generaciones. Algo me dice que no estás emocionado.

—No es eso, sólo pensaba en… bueno…

—Ya, sé que ha sido difícil para ti deshacerte de un pasado que no es tuyo y te admiro por eso.

—Sí, eso, papá. ¿Crees que ella lo tenga igual de difícil?

Dracó negó con la cabeza. —No porque tendrá un hermano que se ha enfrentado con el mundo a pesar de muchas cosas, sé que serás un gran hermano mayor.

—Mucho mayor.

—¿Qué te puedo decir? Los Malfoy somos unos sementales y es mejor que se lo vayas diciendo a la pequeña Weasley, no te olvides de que en su familia y la nuestra hay varios gemelos.

—Cállate.

Draco se rió ante la mortificación de su hijo una vez más antes de salir de su habitación. Bajó las escaleras de la que en tiempos del Señor Oscuro había sido una simple casa de campo. Draco se había rehusado a usar la Mansión Malfoy para construir un hogar, suficiente tenía con las pesadillas como para vivir en una, Lucius había resentido mucho esa decisión pero a Draco seguía sin importarle incluso cuando su madre, tras la muerte del abuelo de Scorpius, le había ofrecido de nuevo la propiedad.

—¿Cómo ha ido? —preguntó Astoria en cuanto Draco cruzó la puerta del estudio, donde ella leía sentada en un sofá frente a la chimenea.

—La edad de Andrómeda le provocará conflictos si la compara con la suya.

Astoria rió. —Por fin demuestra que es hijo tuyo.

Draco levantó una aristocrática y albina ceja ante la afirmación de su esposa.

—Es…vanidoso.

El señor Malfoy gruñó.


	9. Capítulo 9

_**Hola, subo hoy el capi porque es mi cumpleaños y estoy de buen humor jeje. Felicitaciones a las siguientes personas porque también hoy es su día: Maureen, Jair, Rupert Grint, Yesung de Super Junior y Jiro Wang...En realidad sólo Maureen verá esto así que le mando un abrazo extra por ello jaja. **_

_**Muchas gracias a todos los que han agregado esta historia a favoritos y alerts, así como a quienes han dejado un coquetísimo review que ya me he encargado de responder, de nuevo gracias por su apoyo y espero que este capítulo les guste...no desesperéis pronto se pondrá mejor y para aquellas que demandaban estrés emocional en Scorpius: créanme, lo estoy haciendo sufrir ujujuju BESOS!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rose:<strong>_

_**Espero que estés pasando unas bonitas vacaciones. Hugo me envió una carta invitándome a la Madriguera, me hubiera gustado que tú la enviaras…En fin, ya le he respondido y estaré ahí a las dos de la tarde de mañana. Te mando un abrazo, nos vemos pronto. **_

_**Con amor,**_

_**Scorpius**_

_**P.D. Yo te extiendo una invitación para que vengas a pasar unos días en nuestra casa, claro, si te apetece responder, por fin, a mi correspondencia..**_

Si Rose no se sentía lo suficientemente mal, ahora sí. Hugo podría haberle dicho algo, pero la pequeña comadreja se las había arreglado para que ella no se enterara de la visita de su amigo, una tarea bastante difícil si tomaba en cuenta que la Madriguera estaba casi llena, sólo faltaba que llegaran Fred, Rox, Victoire, Teddy, los Potter, los Longbottom y los Scamander.

Miró de nuevo la carta que sostenía en las manos, gruñó y se sentó a escribir la respuesta. La triste realidad es que no sabía siquiera como contestarle porque la caligrafía y la formalidad con la que había redactado la pequeña nota, le dejaba ver que Scorpius no estaba molesto sino resentido por el claro abandono en que Rose, muy a propósito, le tenía. Sin embargo, y como Rose siempre justificaba hasta para con sí misma, lo único que ella intentaba al no escribir o responder la mayoría de su correspondencia era construir un muro que la mantuviera razonablemente a salvo.

—Ju ju, carta de Scorpy,— se burló Faith mientras veía sobre el hombro de la pelirroja.

—Pensé que estabas jugando ajedrez con Albus,— replicó Rose ignorando el comentario anterior.

—Sí, pero soy tan mala que la partida ha terminado en cinco segundos, después de eso Hugo pensó que sería bueno intentar que yo, de hecho, aprendiera a jugar al ajedrez,— Faith bostezó dramáticamente para darle énfasis al resto de su oración, —incluso cuando es de conocimiento público que el juego me aburre.

Rose rodó los ojos y volvió a su tarea anterior. Suspiró antes de comenzar una larga carta de disculpa llena de justificaciones sin sentido que firmó con mucho cariño.

* * *

><p>Harry se había sometido a tres años de arduo entrenamiento en la academia de aurores, incluso cuando la gente se dedicaba a decirle que para él esos años de preparación le venían de sobra. El pelinegro por su parte, no escuchaba dichos comentarios y se dedicó a trabajar por lo que quería aunque el mundo estuviese dispuesto a ponerle todo en una bandeja de plata, después de todo era El-niño-que-vivió-para-derrotar-a-Voldemort-y-convertirse-en-una-leyenda-viviente-gracias-a-la-propaganda-del-ministerio-de-magia, como Ron amablemente lo decía. Era algo admirable, de hecho pues, como mucho biógrafos se habían encargado de divulgar a lo largo de casi tres décadas, Harry había crecido en un ambiente donde todo se le negaba y era lógico que cuando la fama aterrizara sobre él, el chico intentara aprovecharse de ella al máximo; sin embargo, había ocurrido todo lo contrario.<p>

Después de la guerra, Harry se mudó con los Weasley después de contactar a sus tíos para decirles que ese era la última vez que sabrían de él y que el peligro había pasado. Vernon se había alegrado tanto que en un arranque de euforia se arrancó parte del bigote, la tía Petunia sólo le había dedicado un gesto desdeñoso y Dudley se despidió de él con tanto afecto, y sin tanta incomodidad, como le fue posible.

Ocasionalmente visitaba a Andrómeda y pasaba algunas tardes libres jugando con Teddy, le dio tanto afecto como pudo aunque al terminar el día siempre se preguntaba por qué no había sido diferente. Tiempo después se mudó a Grimmauld Place donde encontró a Kreacher refunfuñando y al verlo corrió a hacerle una reverencia. Estando encerrado en aquel casón, Kreacher sabía la mitad de la historia así que al enterarse de que Dobby había muerto, el gesto se le congeló. Ese misma noche, Harry comió el pastel de calabaza que se había quedado pendiente casi dos años antes.

Y así pasó el tiempo, entre Grimmauld Place, la casa de los Tonks, la Madriguera, la academia de aurores y el olor floral de Ginny, para cuando se dio cuenta ya tenía en brazos a una coquetísima bebé pelirroja que se parecía a su madre, mientras que sus otros dos hijos corrían por la casa armando alboroto por una escoba de juguete. Ahora esa sensación de no saber a dónde se había ido el tiempo se repetía: Harry sostenía la puerta de la alcoba de su hijo menor, un retrato suyo que tenía el cabello más alborotado que de costumbre y una chica rubia le miraban apenados desde la cama de su hijo, ambos colorados y, por suerte, completamente vestidos.

El héroe de guerra estaba ante una decisión difícil: reír ante la incomodidad de Albus o tomar una fotografía de unos gestos que bien valía la pena guardar para la posteridad. La primera opción ganó y entonces Harry se rio incontrolablemente, su hijo frunció el ceño mientras Alice se acomodaba el suéter y se ponía de mil colores.

—Debí…saberlo…—dijo el padre de Albus, con auténtica incredulidad ante ese despiste, antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.

Seguía riendo un poco cuando llegó a la cocina donde Ginny discutía con una tetera encantada que le había regalado Victoire, la endemoniada cosa preparaba el té que mejor le parecía y sólo hablaba francés, para tormento de la pelirroja.

—Acabo de…¿Qué pasa?

—Esta baratija se niega a quitarse la tapa, no entiendo lo que dice.

Harry se acercó y arregló el asunto en un dos por tres, Ginny lo vio con reproche y él se encogió de hombros. —Los aurores debemos estar preparados para todo,— dijo antes de besar su mejilla, ella sonrió.

—¿Qué me decías, cariño?

—Oh, cierto, —soltó una risita propia de una colegiala. —Lily y Alice no son tan amigas como nos hicieron pensar, Alice está en la habitación de Albus.

Ginny comprendió inmediatamente lo que eso implicaba y golpeó el brazo de su marido.—Seguro los dejaste ahí dentro.

—Opino que mejor bajo observación que en secreto, déjalos…Recuerda: nosotros también tuvimos su edad alguna vez.

Harry le guiñó un ojo a lo que Ginny gimió horrorizada.

* * *

><p>Hugo silbaba, faltaban cinco días para Navidad, su plan para llevar a Scorpius a la casa de la abuela habían funcionado, Dominique ya había llegado y con él varios regalos exóticos. Diario se alimentaba con la comida mejor sazonada de todo el universo y, por si fuera poco, el objeto de sus afectos también estaba de visita.<p>

Muchas veces, la familia subestimaba a Hugo y él mismo prefería que así fuera porque en realidad era bastante observador y casi podía predecir las reacciones de la gente, no resultaba sorprendente entonces que el Sombrero Seleccionador hubiera pasado varios minutos deliberando si el castaño pertenecía a Ravenclaw o a Gryffindor. Hermione prácticamente le respiraba sobre la nuca y lo regañaba siempre que los resultados de los exámenes finales llegaban a casa, pero a Hugo no podía importarle menos lo que una hoja de papel dijera o no sobre su intelecto, así de arrogante era con ese respecto pues así de talentoso era.

Otra cosa que su familia, principalmente sus primos, pasaba por alto es que Hugo era un chico sensible y que su coraza era aquella máscara de chico relajado y engreído que sabía que podía tener a la chica que quisiera con esa cara y su apellido combinados; con todo, Hugo aún se atrevía a esperar que al seguir con esos juegos de adolescente inmaduro, la muchacha que en verdad le gustaba poco a poco se desvaneciera de sus pensamientos porque él había visto las miradas que Faith le dedicaba a Louis y él se reducía a ser el hermanito de la mejor amiga de la rubia, un año menor y un año menos maduro, pero mil veces más observador. Hugo amaba a Louis, pues a la familia se le quiere con tanto fervor que se convierte en una forma de amor, pero mientras en él mismo eso de coquetear era una careta, para su rubio primo, coquetear era su naturaleza, una que tarde o temprano destrozaría a Faith, la chica que compartía con Hugo la máscara y el escenario.

Mientras el día en que Faith se diera cuenta de que Hugo existía, el castaño se dedicaría a arreglar la vida de los demás. Hugo seguía silbando mientras en sus manos se balanceaban las llaves del cuartucho donde el abuelo guardaba los trastos muggle y donde justo en ese momento, Scorpius y Rose no dejaban de golpear la puerta porque no podían salir.

* * *

><p>Le hubiera encantado saber cómo carajo había terminado ahí, encerrada con el rubio. <em>Hugo<em>. Dejó caer los brazos con pesadez, sabía que nadie los escuchaba, la habitación estaba encantada para no permitir que ningún ruido saliera, el abuelo Arthur hacía toda clase de experimentos en ese lugar y Merlín no permitiera que la abuela Molly se enterase. Scorpius, por otra parte, golpeaba copiosamente la entrada y sólo dirigió una mirada asombrada a su amiga cuando ella se dio por vencida.

—No tiene caso, —le dijo, recargándose en la madera de la puerta y dejándose caer hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

—Alguien escuchará si seguimos haciendo ruido.

—No, no lo harán, este lugar no permite que salga sonido alguno.

Scorpius la observó con aprehensión, no podía creer que la pelirroja se hubiera dado por vencida, pero le resultó aún más increíble lo molesta que lucía. Son amigos, incluso si ella no escribió ninguna carta o respondió las que él envió. Son amigos aún si ella se niega a pasar mucho tiempo en su compañía y opta por dejarlo a solas con el resto del clan Weasley-Potter; la sigue considerando su amiga a pesar de que justo en ese momento parecía molesta con la situación: compartir el mismo espacio.

—Entonces, sólo esperemos.

Rose no dijo nada, cerró los ojos. Por lo general entre ellos no había secretos, se comunicaban con la mirada y era fácil distinguir las emociones que en sus orbes ocultaban, casi telepático, casi perfecto. Pero esa comunicación se había roto a finales del quinto año y él no había caído en la cuenta hasta que, casi medio año después, había pensado sobre ello. Ya no lo miraba a los ojos como antes, y ahora los cerraba, le cerraba la puerta a su ánimo y peleaban más que nunca; silencios que antes era cómodos y familiares ahora eran distantes y Scorpius temía de verdad que ella se arrepintiera de ser su amiga, tal vez la historia que tantas veces habían escuchado relatada por el profesor Binns en el salón de Historia de la Magia había cobrado sentido y Rose lo que más quería era alejarse de él.

Scorpius la quería mucho, tanto que se preguntaba si ella lo quería igual, algo en lo que no había reparado hasta que se dio cuenta de la posibilidad de no tenerla en su vida. Rose era la hermana que nunca había tenido y el apoyo que ni su padre ni su madre habían podido ser, por eso la quería porque significaba el calor que había derretido el gélido caparazón de un niño asustado de la vida y de quienes transitaban en ella porque lo juzgaban por un pasado ajeno a él. El silencio se convirtió en algo insoportable y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió, aunque en realidad cualquiera habría sido tema de conversación.

—Mamá está embarazada,— pronunció y por primera vez en los dos días que llevaba en la Madriguera, Rose lo miró mientras sonreía.

—No lo mencionaste en tus cartas.

El chico sintió que algo hervía dentro de él, la miró y Rose se encogió visiblemente ante la mirada que Scorpius le dedicó desde su posición, de pie junto a ella. Después de eso rompieron el contacto visual.

—Me sorprende que las hayas leído,— dijo al fin.

Rose se sonrojó, algo que no pasaba muy a menudo, Scorpius se enterneció pero el enfado seguía debajo de su piel, contaminando la nostalgia que lo invadía desde que Rose parecía aún más distante que en los meses anteriores.

—Perdón, debí responder. Sabes cómo es en la Madriguera, diario llegan invitados y a la abuela le gusta tenerlos bien atendidos.

Scorpius sólo asintió dejándose caer en el suelo junto a Rose. —Eso fue lo que disjiste en tu carta.

Pasó un brazo alrededor de su amiga, los rizos color de fuego le picaban la nariz. Inspiró aire de manera intensa y entonces lo detectó: un delicioso aroma a fruta, combinado con el olor de la tinta, Rose. Le gustaba tenerla cerca de él, porque honestamente no conocía a alguien más inteligente, más sarcástica o más…ella. Con esos pensamientos, sus respiraciones se fueron acompasando…

* * *

><p>—¡Papá! —exclamó Hugo en cuanto vio a su pelirrojo y sobrehumanamente alto padre cruzar el umbral de la puerta trasera de la Madriguera. —Pensé que estarías en Rumania, — completó el castaño mientras se acercaba a su padre, justo antes de que Ron lo envolviera en un corto abrazo. —¿Dónde está mamá?<p>

Ronald vio a su hijo menor, que casi tenía su estatura y era más parecido a Hermione que a él mismo, excepto por los ojos que eran casi tan grandes como los de Rose y mucho más azules. Le sonrió. —Fue a Valle de Godric por nuestro equipaje, Charlie no estaba en casa, al parecer salió de viaje con una tal Geraldine. Debió avisarnos.

Hugo frunció el ceño antes de sonreír de lado. —¿Por qué tardaron tanto en regresar a casa?

Ron tosió incontrolablemente y su característico rubor subió desde su cuello hasta sus orejas, después golpeó la cabeza de su hijo con la palma abierta justo a tiempo para que la abuela lo viera y comenzara a regañarlo. El pelirrojo quería que la perorata sobre violencia acabara, pero ésta parecía interminable. Hugo aprovechó la oportunidad para escabullirse, eran cerca de las siete de la noche, todavía tendría tiempo de ver un programa de televisión que su abuelo Arthur y él disfrutaban bastante. Teddy, Vicky, Dominique, Fred, Roxanne, James, Louis, Faith, Lily, Albus, Alice y los gemelos Scamander, habían ido al callejón Diagon a sabrá la abuela qué cosa, oportunidad que Hugo había aprovechado para encerrar a Rose y Scorpius…¡Por la colección de enchufes del abuelo!, se había olvidado de ellos.

Corrió hacia la cocina, donde la abuela Molly seguía atormentando a su padre, quien aprovechó la oportunidad de deshacerse de Molly y correr tras él. Hugo llegó a la covacha y rápidamente abrió la puerta. Scorpius y Rose cayeron de espaldas, los brazos alrededor del otro. Despertaron con un sobre salto y se desperezaron completamente cuando Ron los veía, apenas a unos metros de distancia, con la cara azul.

Hugo debió convencer a Lily de tomar esa apuesta.

* * *

><p>Scorpius se llevó una mano a la frente. Estaba sentado en la cama de Rose, la pelirroja sentada en el otro extremo, Faith los observaba desde una colchoneta colocada en el suelo. Lily se cepillaba el cabello con parsimonia, Roxanne trenzaba el cabello de Lucy, Molly leía en un pequeño sillón en la esquina. Albus y Alice conversaban en susurros, su relación ya expuesta; Fred seguía tirando del cabello de su gemela y James se paseaba de un lado a otro antes de redirigir su mirada a Hugo, quien tenía una expresión aburrida en el rostro.<p>

—Eres un genio, —dijo James, por fin. Todos los primos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, exceptuando Fred, el muy sádico. —Me hubiera gustado ver la cara de tu padre.

Todos, sin contar a Rose y Scorpius, rieron un poco. Hugo se encogió de hombros y sonrió maliciosamente. —Lo que sea por su diversión.

—Sí, incluso la cabeza de tu hermana, —al fin Rose habló.

—Sí, todo sea por ver cuántos tonos alcanza la cara de papá. Ahora quiero pintar mi habitación de color índigo.

Rose no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese recuerdo.

—¿Qué te dijeron? —inquirió Lily, levantando la mirada para ver a ambos gemelos entrar en la habitación.

—En realidad papá no podía hablar, pero mamá dijo que no era correcto, —se aclaró la garganta para hacer una muy buena imitación de su madre, —"terminar encerrada en un lugar tan aislado con un chico, no es nada decoroso".

Scorpius no podía estar más mortificado, aunque guardaba silencio.

—Al final, sólo no tenemos permitido permanecer en la misma habitación, castigo absurdo cortesía de papá.

Los jóvenes intercambiaron miradas incrédulas, Faith apenas pudo disfrazar su risa con una tos fingida.

—Justo ahora están en la misma habitación, —repuso Lorcan, tomando asiento junto a Lily.

—Solos, quiero decir…como si eso representara algún peligro.

Scorpius sonrió desganado. Antes de que la conversación pudiera seguir, Victoire entró en la habitación para anunciar la llegada de los Longbottom. Todas las mirada se posaron en Rose, pero Scorpius sintió tan incómodo como si todos lo estuvieran mirando a él.


	10. Capítulo 10

Hola! Disculpen la demora, mi hermana secuestró mi computadora y no pude actualizar ayer. Envío mis cariño a todos los que dejaron un review o agregaron esta historia a sus alertas y favoritos, sin mencionar que algunos incluso me agregaron a sus autores de cabecera jeje. Perdonen si no he respondido reviews, pero de verdad la universidad ha sido un martirio a eso súmenle que probablemente comienze a trabajar :S Otra vez muchas gracias pro las felicitaciones, gracias a sutedes mi cumpleaños fue aún mejor :D Espero que este capítulo les guste porque es aquí donde empieza el estrés de Malfoy ¬ ¬

Otra cosa y ya para terminar esta horrorosa nota de autor: El fic aún no está terminado, PERO lo tengo todo friamente calculado: serán 17 capítulos y para el 2012 (probablemente antes) tendrán otro bellísimo ScoRose que ésta vez explotará la tensión sexual propia de los enemigos. Será diferente (espero) aunque no estoy muy segura si lo publicaré en Español o en Inglés...qué demonios, tal vez sea en ambos idiomas je. Ahora sí, a leer!

* * *

><p>Hermione era la bruja más brillante de su edad, título que no por nada le iba como anillo al dedo. En cuanto Frank vio a su hija asomarse por entre el barandal de las escaleras, la espalda del joven Longbottom se irguió y todo su semblante se tensó. Rose, por su parte, evitaba todo contacto visual con Frank y hacía lo posible por rehuir conversación con él.<p>

Durante la velada Hermione no pudo impedir darle seguimiento a sus observaciones. Frank y Rose estuvieron distantes a lo largo de las conversaciones cruzadas de un extremo del salón, encantado para albergar a tantas personas, al otro. Los chicos en su mundo y los adultos en el suyo. Como cuando ella y Ron tenían esa edad…Sonrió.

Al cabo de una hora, Neville y Hannah, Percy y Audrey, Teddy, Victoire, Roxanne, Molly y Lucy se retiraron a sus habitaciones, lo que dio pie a que Frank por fin se acercara a Rose. Tan discretamente como pudo, llegó junto a la pelirroja y juntos salieron al jardín, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Hermione que notó no ser la única que seguía a la pareja de adolescentes. Scorpius, con los ojos entornados, observaba la escena. Hermione Weasley no sorprendió en lo absoluto, ella era, por mucho, la más brillante de su edad.

Un gruñido bestial amenazaba con abandonar la garganta de Scorpius. Rose había dejado muy claro que su intención no era tener una relación con Frank ¿Por qué el castaño seguía buscándola? Seguro el que lo hubiesen rechazado una vez no bastaba y necesitaba despertar a la fierecilla en la que Rose Weasley se convertía cuando de verdad la fastidiaban. Por otra parte, Scorpius suponía, sin equivocarse, que Frank había escogido precisamente ese momento para hablar con ella porque sabía que Rose no se negaría, no frente a los adultos.

Hizo una mueca de asco y bajó el tarro del que bebía cerveza de mantequilla, lo colocó sobre una mesita donde la abuela Weasley tenía varias revistas sobre costura y tejido. Dejó a Albus a media oración y salió detrás de ellos, no dudó de su acciones incluso cuando se percató de que la madre de Rose lo veía con mucho interés. Siguió su sigiloso camino hasta llegar a la buhardilla en la que había tomado una siesta con Rose.

El corazón le latía, sabía escabullirse, sí, pero nunca había espiado a nadie y el sólo hecho de que estuviera ahí intentando colgarse de cada palabra que entre los otros dos se intercambiara, lo desconcertaba y su parte racional le gritaba que se fuera, pero su otro yo no le permitía moverse.

—Rose…

—Frank, no hagas esto más difícil, ya te he dicho mis razones…

—No te estoy cuestionando Rosie, pero me gustaría que de verdad le dieras una oportunidad a esto.

Rose negó con la cabeza, Scorpius los observaba tras la puerta semi abierta de la habitación. Frank se paseaba tomando interés en algunos objetos, jamás miró a Rose.

—No puedo, aunque quiera intentarlo no puedo esto es…

—Esto es por él,—la interrumpió y se pasó una mano por el castaño y ondulado cabello. —Esto es por él, lo sé muy bien, pero si no vas a hacer algo al respecto, entonces dame una oportunidad a mí.

¿De quién hablaban? ¿Por qué Rose estaba pálida?

—No sé de qué…— dijo ella al cabo de unos segundos.

—No lo niegues Rose, no me lo niegues a mí…te conozco, puede que no pasemos mucho tiempo juntos, pero crecimos en esta casa, y no me puedes mentir, a nadie: todos lo saben.

—Sigo sin saber a qué te refieres.

Frank la vio con reproche. —Acéptalo o acéptame a mí.

El gesto de Rose se endureció. —No, tú no marcarás mis opciones, perdóname Frankie, pero no, ni una ni otra, aceptarlo sería…

—Sería perder el control de algo,—Frank completó por ella, suspiró y se dio media vuelta, antes de que se fuera Rose habló.

—No importa si lo acepto o no, él no siente lo mismo…

Scorpius se quedó petrificado, Rose quería a alguien más. Eso explicaba muchas cosas: los cambios de humor, las ganas de no ver a nadie y las lágrimas que derramó en septiembre, producto de la confusión. No iba con Rose ser tan sentimental y llorar por cualquier cosa, pero Scorpius suponía que el que estuviera enamorada la hacía más susceptible, más si todo estaba relacionado al tarado que la tenía así. Debía saber quién era y cómo era que se atrevía a desairar a la pequeñita Rose, con sus rizos rojos, su ojos azules y su intelecto superior.

* * *

><p><em>El chico de quinto la miró un tanto desconcertado. Rose seguía ofreciéndole el pedazo de pergamino y Tom Harrison de Ravenclaw por fin lo tomó. Después de eso Rose salió corriendo. Pocas horas después se corrió la palabra de que la hija de héroes de guerra, Slytherin y de catorce años, estaba "completamente enamorada" de los "acuáticos ojos" de Tom. El Ravenclaw estaba muy orgulloso de su conquista no intencionada, nada más y nada menos que la hija de Hermione y Ron Weasley. Él mismo había esparcido el rumor y cuando Melvin Zabini, un Slytherin del mismo año, le preguntó algo al respecto durante el almuerzo, Scorpius no pudo más que corroborar la información con Rose, pero primero debía encontrarla. Lograr que James le prestara el mapa de los Merodeadores (quienes quiera que fueran), no fue difícil, el problema es que a Rose se le había ocurrido irse a meter, junto con Faith, en los baños del segundo piso, donde la odiosa de Myrtle no paraba de llamarlo Draco y preguntarle su quería compartir su cubículo.<em>

_Cuando llegó, Faith dejó que él se hiciera cargo de la situación, si algo incomodaba a la rubia era tener que lidiar con emotividad, aunque eso no la hacía una mala amiga, sólo una muy desorientada con ese respecto. Él no era muy bueno, tampoco; pero contrario a Faith, él encontraba una manera de decir lo correcto en el momento que se necesitaba. _

—_¿Es cierto?_

_Rose entre lagrimas, asintió. Su cabello ya no estaba elegantemente acomodado en la trenza que esa misma mañana, Scorpius había visto que Rose se hacía en la sala común. Algunos rizos le enmarcaban el rostro. El chico se acercó más a ella hasta sentarse en el suelo, después la jaló hacia sí y, para incomodidad de Faith, la subió en su regazo. La sostuvo como se sostiene a los bebés y la calmó hasta que Rose comenzó a dormitar._

_Faith miraba a otro lado, ciertamente turbada por la cercanía física entre sus otros dos amigos, pero más confundida aún por la naturalidad del acto._

—_Será mejor que la llevemos a descansar._

_Declaró al fin y Faith estuvo de acuerdo, ambos se encargarían de avisar a los profesores que Rose tenía un resfriado o algo. Scorpius permaneció en silencio todo el camino hasta los calabozos, su ceño fruncido con algo cercano al enojo: Rose no le había dicho que le gustara Tom, pero siendo justos, Rose no tenía por qué decirle todo. Faith, por su parte, parecía estar al tanto…_

_Al día siguiente ya no se hablaba del asunto, probablemente Dominique, James y Fred se habían encargado de cerrar bocas, pero ciertamente no se habían encargado de Harrison, eso, le dijo Albus, se lo dejaban a Rose; pero Rose nada quería saber de el chico que se había burlado de ella y se había jactado de haber atrapado su corazón, ciertamente buscando ser el centro de atención. La pelirroja estaba deshecha pues la habían vuelto parte de una masa uniforme de pelirrojos y la habían reducido a trofeo, todo obra de un chico al que ella consideraba lo suficientemente bueno como para fijarse en él. Rose no volvió a mostrar interés alguno por los chicos, incluso siendo popular como lo era._

_Fue una hora después de la cena, alrededor de las ocho, que Rose encontró a Kylie Thompson, prefecta de Gryffindor, sujetando a Scorpius por el cuello de la túnica, mientras que Tom se retorcía en el suelo, víctima de un Rictusempra. Kylie le sonrió a Rose y Scorpius, a través de un ojo que comenzaba a cerrarse por la hinchazón, la veía entre divertido y temeroso de su reacción. _

—_El maleficio perderá efecto en unos minutos, —justificó Kylie al dejar a Tom solo en el pasillo y avanzó por los pasillos hacia la enfermería, el ojo del rubio comenzaba a ennegrecerse, Rose la seguía de cerca y no dejaba de observar la nuca de Scorpius, esa sería la primera vez que Rose dormiría pensando en él._

* * *

><p>—Jaque Mate, —declaró Rose. El triunfo iluminaba su cara mientras Scorpius refunfuñaba al perder por tercera ocasión consecutiva. Faith los observaba tirada en el suelo del estudio del abuelo Weasley, donde el tío Percy discutía asuntos del ministerio con Hermione. Los adolescentes estaban tan callados como les era posible; a decir verdad eran los únicos que tenían permitido estar ahí pues eran, muy a pesar del resto de los primos, los que mejor comportamiento tenían.<p>

—No, Percy, ese asunto debería corresponder a otro departamento, quiero decir, nosotros como Secretaría de Educación no podemos considerar ésa, como una asignatura de carácter obligatorio, piensa en los riesgos.

—En efecto, cuñada, así lo hemos planteado, pero si Shacklebolt cree que es conveniente preparar a las nuevas generaciones…Una asignatura como Control del la Magia será implementada sólo entre alumnos de séptimo…

Scorpius, Faith y Rose quitaron la vista del juego para mirar a los adultos discutiendo. Hermione reprochó el desliz de Percy con una mirada y después sacó a los chicos de la habitación, cerró la puerta y como medida extra conjuró un Muffliato.

—¿Control de la Magia?

Faith y Scorpius se encogieron de hombros ante la pregunta de Rose. El tablero de ajedrez estaban aún dentro del estudio, así que la mejor opción que tenían era ir a ver el partido que se estaba llevando a cabo en un claro cerca de la Madriguera, algo que Faith consideraba criminal si tenía en cuenta que la noche anterior había nevado y que a pesar de ser medio día, la temperatura era muy baja.

Aún así, los equipos se habían decidido con base en el género, Louis había propuesto dividirse por casas pero era tonto siquiera pensarlo: todos eran de Gryffindor, exceptuando a Rose y sus amigos. Así que Lily, Molly, Lucy, Roxanne, Victoire, Ginny y Alice estaban en un equipo, mientras que el de los chicos estaba conformado por James, Dominique, Fred, Louis, Hugo, Harvey y Lysander. El árbitro sería Frank y como comentarista (aunque no necesitaban uno) estaría el papá de Rose. En cuanto los vio llegar, Albus se les unió.

—Cierra la boca, Potter, —reprendió Faith pues Albus no le quitaba la vista de encima a Alice. Scorpius sólo los vio por el rabillo del ojo, pero no dijo nada; en cambio, Rose se acercó a su primo y le dio un codazo en las costillas.

—¿Qué te han dicho los Longbottom?

Albus hizo una mueca, se encogió de hombros y sonrió como tonto:—Frank me ha dicho que cuide a su hermana y Harvey me dijo, textualmente, "si una lágrima cae de los ojos de mi hermana, haré que una de tus joyas de deje de brillar".

Esta vez Scorpius se habló. —Por lo menos no amenazó con deshacerse de ambas…joyas.

—Sí, pudo haber sido peor, aún así no es como si mi intención sea romper con Alice, ni en mil años.

Los tres Slytherin gimieron.

—¿Y tío Neville? — inquirió de nuevo Rose una vez que las burlas a su primo acabaron.

—Nada en realidad él y papá parecen contentos con el asunto, quien no parece estar contenta es mamá.

—Por supuesto, —declaró Faith.

Albus frunció el ceño con confusión.

—Lo que diré no tiene ninguna intención escondida, Scorpius, —aclaró antes de comenzar, sabía que el rubio se burlaría de ella por hacerle un cumplido a alguna persona, con mayor razón si se trataba de un chico, — eres un buen hijo, obediente en la medida adecuada, gracioso, amable, paciente…eres una copia del Señor Potter, hasta en eso.

Albus resopló, Rose le revolvió el cabello y Scorpius se rió levemente del comentario de Faith.

—Como si no fuera suficiente el cabello, — se quejó Albus.

—No olvides los anteojos…te podemos dibujar un rayo en la frente si te apetece, — se burló Scorpius.

Albus le enseñó que tan soez podía ser el hijo de Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>—Nos vemos, Rosie— se despidió Frank de ella, antes de envolverla con sus brazos.<p>

Scorpius hizo una mueca y Albus, con Hugo a la derecha y Louis a la izquierda, se rió por lo bajo.

—Hasta pronto, —contestó la pelirroja.

Frank procedió a darle un apretón de manos al resto de los primos y abrazos similares para las damas, mientras que Harvey se despidió efusivamente de todos exceptuando a Albus, a quién sólo ofreció un parco "nos vemos en la escuela", Alice también siguió el ritual de despedida y de nuevo Albus fue una excepción con los abrazos, a él lo besó. El chico se sonrojó terriblemente, Alice se rió, Harvey gruñó, Frank rodó los ojos y el resto del clan Weasley (los hombres), le mostraron un pulgar en señal de aprobación.

Faith se había ido el día anterior, después del partido de Quidditch casi al mismo tiempo que los Scamander; Scorpius se iría en unas horas. Mientras tanto, Molly, que no había salido de la casa a despedirse de Neville y su familia, ya tenía preparadas unas galletas y tazas de chocolate caliente para todos sus nietos y Scorpius.

Hermione había salido temprano hacia el Ministerio a pesar de las protestas de Ron, quien después de todo tuvo que asistir a la reunión del departamento de Aurores, Harry era el jefe y se había encargado de dejarle claro que su presencia era altamente requerida al despertarlo con un Levicorpus que lo hizo gritar. Percy también había partido hacia el Ministerio, Bill se había ido a Francia en la madrugada para pasar Navidad con su familia política pues el año pasado la habían pasado en la Madriguera, con él partieron Victoire, Teddy (invitado especialmente por Vicky), Dominique y Louis.

Con todo ese movimiento, la casa estaba casi vacía pero Molly podía regocijarse con la presencia del resto de su numerosa familia. Cuando los chicos entraron a la casa recibieron las tibias tazas con bastante entusiasmo. Rose le dio un beso a su abuela y salió con Scorpius hacia la sala donde el abuelo Arthur leía el Quisquilloso. El rubio, antes de seguir a su amiga, le dedicó una sonrisa a Molly, quien a pesar de sus años todavía se sonrojaba con las atenciones de un apuesto caballero. Ginny y Audrey vieron la reacción de la matriarca y compartieron unas no muy disimuladas risas.

—Oh, cállense, —espetó, el rojo aún quemaba sus mejillas. —Es encantador, lo saben.

—Sí, lo sabemos, pero no somos las únicas. Rosie no para de mirarlo.

Audrey asintió a favor de lo que Ginny decía. —No para de hablar de él durante las vacaciones, —corroboró la castaña esposa de Percy.

—Sí, también lo sé. El chico no sólo es apuesto, también es un nieto político en potencia.

Audrey y Ginny asintieron.

—¿Crees que Ron pueda ponerse naranja? —preguntó Ginny.

—No lo sé, pero seguro no le favorecerá nada si a juego trae puesta su playera de los Chuddley Cannons, —aseveró Audrey.

Molly, muy a su pesar, sonrió de lado. No sabía de cuántos colores se podía poner su hijo, lo único que sabía era que muy probablemente en unos años su nieta no sería una Weasley, sería una Malfoy…¿De cuántos colores podría ponerse Arthur?


	11. Capítulo 11

HOLA! llevo dos días intentando actualizar y fanficiton simplemente se había negado, hasta hoy en casa de mi abue :D en fin les mando un abrazo a todos y todas las que dejaron un review y agregaron esta historia a sus alertas o favoritos. Tenemos nuevos lectores! jeje en fin les dejo este capítulo.

* * *

><p>—¡Papi! —exclamó Rose antes de correr hacia su padre. Ronald la recibió con los brazos abiertos, fue un acto reflejo: la levantó tanto como sus cuarenta y un años se lo permitieron y después le besó la frente. Pareció recordar que dos días antes había estado molesta con ella, pero era demasiado tarde.<p>

—¡Oh, al diablo! ¿a qué debo el recibimiento?.

Rose se encogió de hombros. —El día que regresaste de Rumania sólo me regañaste y ayer por la mañana te fuiste antes de que pudiera verte, por la noche llegaste cuando estaba dormida.

Ron le sonrió a su hija. —¿Ya se ha ido el alacrán?

Rose bufó y puso las manos en sus caderas, de la misma manera amenazante que hacía su madre.

—Se llama Scorpius, te lo he dicho cientos de veces.

—Yo te he dicho miles de veces que no me agrada y que no lo traigas a la casa.

—Y yo te he dicho, jovencito, un millón de veces que dejes de atormentar a Rosie, cualquier amigo de mis nietos es bien recibido en la Madriguera, y espero que también en Valle de Godric, ¿me oíste? —después de decir aquello a todo pulmón, la abuela le guiñó un ojo a Rose, que le envió un beso con la palma de su mano. Molly desapareció escaleras arriba con un cesto de ropa.

—No es justo, tienes a todos de tu parte.

—¿No se te ha ocurrido que se debe a que Scorpius se lo ha ganado?

Ron resopló y movió su rojo flequillo con el aire exhalado.

—Ya no te enojes, papi. Mejor llévame al Callejón Diagon. El regalo de Hugo se estropeó, el estúpido gato de mamá lo ha rasgado hasta convertirlo en jirones de tela.

Tanto Rose como Ron tenían una relación bastante pedregosa con cada una de las mascotas de Hermione, eso los unía, aunque también el hecho de que ambos fueran fervientes (y ciegos) seguidores de los Chuddley Cannons, tenía algo que ver.

—De acuerdo, ¿necesitas dinero?

Rose negó con la cabeza. —Gracias, papá, pero lo que me enviaste antes de las vacaciones es suficiente.

—Por eso me agradas más que Hugo.

—¡Ey, escuché eso! —exclamó el susodicho que regresaba de una guerra de bolas de nieve, detrás de él Fred, Roxanne, James y Lily se deshacían de sus guantes y gorros.

—¡Hugo Ronald Weasley!

Ron se amilanó con la voz de su esposa. Hugo palideció bajo la atenta y divertida mirada de Rose.

—Dime qué hacía Fiffy en el alféizar de la ventana del segundo piso.

Rose y Ron apenas pudieron contener la risa. Hugo tampoco soportaba a los gatos.

—No lo sé, pregúntale a él.

Ronald rió abiertamente esa vez. Hermione lo calló con una simple mirada. El pelirrojo carraspeó notablemente y después pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su hija. —Vamos Rosie, estoy seguro de que también tendremos tiempo de comprar libros.

—Yo también quiero ir, —se quejó Hugo.

—Pues no irás, te quedarás a ayudarme con la poción que tú mismo te encargarás de administrarle a Fiffy, el pobre estaba a nada de una hipotermia.

Ronald miró a su hijo con pesar. —Te traeré algo,—intentó consolarlo.

—Tío, yo voy con ustedes,—anunció James.

—No creo que sea posible, Jamie. Tu madre te estaba buscando para que le ayudaras a mover unas cosas del ático, no quiere usar magia, no sabe qué es lo que Fred y George guardaban en esas cajas, tienen años ahí.

—Gracias tía,— dijo antes de desaparecer escaleras arriba.

—Yo también iré a ayudar, —dijo Albus antes de seguir a su hermano.

Sólo quedaban los mellizos en la estancia con la familia de Rose.

—Estoy segura de que esas cajas tienen cosas geniales, —dijo Rox a su hermano.

—No suena nada mal, podemos…—Fred guardó silenció cuando vio a su tía Hermione a punto de reprenderlo, —quiero decir, vayamos a ayudarlos.

Hermione tomó a Hugo por el hombro y lo guió hasta la cocina. Ron y Rose salieron de los terrenos de la Madriguera y desaparecieron cuando los encantamientos protectores lo permitieron.

* * *

><p>—¡ROSIE! —gritó Hugo antes de aterrizar en la cama de su hermana y zarandearla. —Ya es Navidad, despierta, no podemos abrir los regalos sin ti.<p>

Al escuchar la palabra regalos, Rose se puso de pie con un salto y su hermano negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué estás esperando? —urgió a Hugo, lo tomó de la mano y juntos se precipitaron escalera abajo.

Tener una familia monstruosamente grande y además sumarle sus allegados, tenía sus desventajas, como la tendencia al caos cada vez que se reunían; con todo, la marea de regalos que adornaban el regalo de Navidad compensaban cada malentendido y pudines derramados a lo largo de los años durante las reuniones familiares.

Tío Bill y tía Fleur le regalaron un Atlas de Lugares Mágicos Alrededor del Mundo, Percy y Audrey, un libro de literatura muggle; su padre le obsequió una colección de tarjetas de jugadores de los Chuddley Cannons y su madre le dio una nueva escoba. Hugo le dio docenas de ranas de chocolate; Albus, unos pendientes de plata; Fred, Roxanne y Louis (que estaba en Francia con sus abuelos maternos junto con su familia) unieron esfuerzos y a cada uno de los primos les regalaron una dotación de artículos de broma, George se rió al ver que dichos artículos eran de Zonko. Lily le obsequió un par de guantes de sabrá Rose qué marca y la abuela le dio el característico suéter Weasley con algunos dulces. George le dio unos cupones para Artilugios Weasley y tío Harry, junto con tía Ginny, le regalaron un lindo vestido que Rose dudaba mucho que fuera a tener oportunidad de usar.

—Hay otro para ti, —le dijo Albus, extendiéndole una cajita de terciopelo azul, un moño plateado adornaba el paquete y una nota colgaba de él. —Llegó esta mañana, con esta carta.

Rose tomó ambos artículos y abrió la carta. La caligrafía era inconfundible, como el humo que Ron parecía echar por la nariz.

_**Rosie:**_

_**Espero que te agrade mi obsequio, lo vi ayer por la tarde en Hogsmeade y pensé que sería, irónicamente, perfecto para ti. Te envío muchos abrazos y dile a Hugo que agradezco las ranas de chocolate, también dile a Albus que nadie había tenido el detalle de enviarme calcetines con carbón, buena broma…¡OH! Dile a tu abuela que le agradezco el suéter que me envió, mamá dice que van a juego con mis ojos, boberías…Pasa un bonito día.**_

_**Te quiere, **_

_**Scorpius**_

_**P.D. Debes usar mi obsequio.**_

No tardó en abrir la caja de terciopelo y lo que vio la dejó estupefacta: un hermoso anillo de plata, tenía dos rosas pequeñas adornadas con esmeraldas y tenía una inscripción: con cariño. Rose sonrió ampliamente, el anillo era muy bonito, sin duda, pero también era discreto, un balance perfecto que la orillaba a de verdad usarlo en todo momento.

—Está precioso, —le dijo su madre. Ron rodó los ojos. Todas las damas de la familia compartieron una miradita cómplice y se apretujaron para ver el anillo. Al contemplar la escena, los varones Weasley quedaron arrinconados en una esquina de la sala, cerca de la chimenea que el tío George acababa de encender. Hugo se inclinó hacia Albus, una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro del pelinegro.

—Cualquiera diría que es un anillo de compromiso lo que causa tanta emoción, —dijo el castaño a su primo, desafortunadamente para él, su padre lo escuchó y le propinó un golpe en la nuca con la palma de su mano. Hugo gimió de dolor y se sobó la cabeza. Le enseñó la lengua a su padre y esquivó otro golpe. Albus se rió cuando George se colocó detrás de Hugo para sostenerlo y Ron le atestaba leves golpes en las costillas. Fred se unió a la diversión de su padre y comenzó a revolver el cabello de su primo.

El anillo no abandonó el dedo de Rose en lo que restaba de las vacaciones, ya nadie hacia comentarios al respecto, el único que no parecía haberlo olvidado era Ron, que miraba la joya con algo de recelo. Pasó Año Nuevo y pronto fue tiempo de volver a la escuela. A las nueve treinta de la mañana estaban todos listos para partir hacia King's Cross.

Los gemelos Scamander esperaban en la fila para abordar el automóvil agrandado con magia que el Ministerio de Magia había enviado a la Madriguera (después de todo se trataba de la familia de Harry Potter), desafortunadamente, un vehículo no era suficiente, menos cuando Lysander y Lorcan habían terminado en casa de los Weasley por segunda ocasión en tres semanas debido a una expedición repentina de su padre. Algo sobre una nueva especie de insectos mágicos que, basándose en la descripción, para Lysander sonaban como simples luciérnagas. Nada pudo hacer el pelinegro gemelo. Lorcan, por otra parte, ni siquiera intentó convencer a sus padres de que su hermano tenía razón y, como siempre, se resignó a la idea de separarse de Luna y Rudolf antes de lo esperado. Después de Albus y Lily, fue su turno de entrar al auto.

—¿Por qué debo cargar a Roxanne? — se quejó Fred, mientras su hermana se removía incómoda en su regazo.

—Hubo una emergencia en el Ministerio, no hay autos, ya cállate —replicó Rose al tiempo que se hacía una coleta.

—Yo traigo a Rose y no me quejo, —agregó Hugo esquivando la melena que Rose manipulaba.

—Rose apenas mide 1.55 y no pesa setenta kilos como mi amazónica hermana.

—¡Oye! Peso sesenta y cinco.

Lily bufó. —Sólo cállense y agradezcan que no tendrán que llegar a la estación cubiertos de hollín.

—Yo no me quejo Lils, —repuso Albus, su hermana en su regazo.

—Lo sé, por eso te adoro.

James dio arcadas en el asiento delantero, Lucy en su regazo. —Me repugnan, —declaró, su mamá le golpeó el brazo asegurándose de que Molly no estuviera en el camino de su mano.

Lorcan y Lysander se miraron y rieron por lo bajo.

—No eres tan cariñosa con Lorcan, — señaló Lysander. Lily se puso roja pero aún así rodó los ojos. Ante el comentario, Albus sujeto a su hermana como si quisiera asegurarse de que Lily no contradijera la declaración de Lysander con una demostración física de su afecto hacia Lorcan.

En una hora llegaron a la estación, apenas con el tiempo suficiente para que Fred se burlara de Roxanne por su estatura junto con su supuesto sobrepeso y Roxanne lo golpeara. Albus descargó el equipaje de su hermana, el de Rose y el de Roxanne, provocando que James le mostrara su dedo medio cuando el pelinegro se negó a descargar su equipaje, Ginny estaba detrás de él y con una palmada certera envió la cabeza de su hijo mayor hacia delante por tal demostración de vulgaridad. Lysander y Lorcan se rieron.

Todos los adolescente se precipitaron hacia la entrada de la plataforma y, vigilando que los muggles no les prestaran atención, se internaron en ella cinco minutos antes de que el tren partiera. Los varones, por órdenes de Ginny y Hermione, se encargaron de subir al vagón todo el equipaje, en eso estaban Albus, James, Lorcan y Lysander cuando Alice apareció entre la multitud de familias y estudiantes.

—¿Me extrañaste?— preguntó Alice mientras rodeaba a Albus con los brazos. El resto de los chicos rodaron los ojos y Rose se adelantó para sustituir a Albus en la tarea que los ocupaba, pero aquello tampoco duró mucho tiempo, apenas había comenzado Rose a ayudar, unos brazos la rodearon por la cintura y la levantaron en el aire. Roxanne, Lily, Molly y Lucy reían. En esa ocasión Roxanne ocupó el lugar de Rose y pronto terminaron de cargar los baúles.

—¿Me extrañaste? —imitó Scorpius con la voz más aguda que podía (Alice se lo reprochó con la mirada), aún sosteniendo a Rose. Ella rió y colocó sus manos sobre las de Scorpius antes de deshacerse de su abrazo. Él notó que el anillo estaba en su mano izquierda y la sonrisa se le amplió más.

—No, esperaba no verte, de hecho, —le respondió la chica con media sonrisa. El estómago de Scorpius dio una voltereta como si en lugar de un comentario sarcástico Rose le hubiese dedicado un soneto de amor. Parpadeó varias veces hasta comprender por dónde se habían desviado sus pensamientos, prefirió ignorar aquello. El rubio despegó su mirada de Rose y se topó con los grises ojos de su padre, quien lo observaba a corta distancia, una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Rose después ubicó qué era lo que Scorpius veía y cuando vio a Astoria Malfoy, los ojos se le iluminaron. La madre de Scorpius se acercó a ella y la abrazó con mucho entusiasmo mientras Rose la felicitaba por su embarazo, Draco sólo le ofreció una mano que ella tomó tímidamente.

Nadie pudo decir nada más antes de que el tren silbara, anunciando que todos sus pasajeros debían ocupar sus lugares.

El rubio dio a sus padres un breve abrazo e incluso colocó una mano sobre el vientre de su madre, como despidiéndose de la pequeña Andrómeda, subió al vagón asumiendo que Rose le seguía pero apenas el tren comenzaba a moverse, se dio cuenta de que Rose estaba abajo, despidiéndose de su madre.

—¡Rose! — la alertó. Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sin otra palabra a sus dos familiares se echó a correr detrás del tren que comenzaba su marcha. Scorpius jamás había sentido algo así, se asió al marco de la puerta del vagón y extendió su mano para que Rose la tomara, ella lo intentó varias veces y no fue hasta que Hermione la impulsó con magia que la pelirroja fue capaz de tomar la mano del rubio.

La fuerza del impacto derribó a Scorpius con Rose sobre él. La puerta del tren se cerró con un golpe. El corazón de Rose latía apresuradamente y estaba segura de que Scorpius podía sentirlo, el problema era que ella ya no sabía si su ritmo cardiaco estaba acelerado por su pequeña aventura o por la posición en la que estaba. Con todo, ninguno de los dos parecía querer moverse.

—Auch, — suspiró Scorpius en un vago intento por romper con la tensión pero no funcionó, porque incluso entonces no quiso soltar la cintura de Rose y ella tampoco hizo amago de ponerse de pie. Sólo estaban ahí, tirados en el suelo, la pequeña Rosie pegada al descomunal, en comparación, cuerpo de Scorpius.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta y Rose se encontró con la desaprobatoria mirada de Frank Longbottom. El Premio Anual no parecía contento con la situación, dirigió una significativa mirada a Rose y ésta se puso de pie casi de un salto. Scorpius frunció el ceño, no le había gustado la reacción de su amiga, más por el control que Frank pareció ejercer sobre ella que por el inesperado frío que Scorpius sintió cuando Rose se separó de él.

—Tenemos junta, —les anunció el chico. Scorpius se levantó, acomodó su túnica y tomó a Rose por los hombros, ambos seguían a Longbottom hacia el vagón de los prefectos. Ninguno de los tres dijo palabra alguna, sin embargo, de vez en cuando Frank los veía sobre el hombro y en una de esas ocasiones Rose se deshizo del tacto de Scorpius de una manera bastante abrupta.

El rubio bufó, pero no dijo nada más, ni siquiera en la junta, donde le anunciaron que para ese trimestre haría las rondas con Albus Potter de Gryffindor.


	12. Capítulo 12

Hola! Disculpen la tardanza, pero hubo reunión a lo Weasley: mi familia (40 personas) decidieron que sería buena idea reunirse para celebrar la pseudo independencia de México...en fin, me gusta más la fiesta que el motivo jajaja Hasta hoy pude tocar mi computadora y actualizar para todos ustedes que son maravillosos por los reviews, gracias a todos los que dejan un comentario y agregan esta historia a sus alertas y favoritos. UN ABRAZO Y QUE VIVA MÉXICO CA$%#&! jaja disculpen...Los dejo con el capítulo 12 :D

* * *

><p>—¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó Faith a Hugo.<p>

El chico se limitó a sonreírle y sentarse frente a ella. La biblioteca estaba casi vacía, dos semanas después de haber reiniciado el curso, eran pocos los estudiantes que tenían tareas atrasadas y no era extraño que entre esa minoría estuvieran incluidos Hugo y Faith, el primero por desinterés y la segunda por falta de tiempo: ser una cazadora para el equipo de Slytherin y estar a dos semanas de un partido contra Hufflepuff la dejaban con poco espacio en su agenda.

—Vine a hacer mis deberes, — declaró con aire fingidamente solemne. Faith enarcó una ceja mientras lo evaluaba con la mirada.

—Pues hazlos en otra mesa, ésta es mía, — declaró en son de broma.

—No veo tu nombre en ella.

Faith tomó su varita y talló su nombre en la madera. Hugo exhaló algo parecido a una risa antes de tomar su propia varita y escribir su nombre a un lado del de Faith y encerrar ambos en un corazón. La rubia rodó los ojos y sin más continuó escribiendo. Hugo comenzó con su propio trabajo y se sintió satisfecho consigo mismo cuando Faith le miró furtivamente por el rabillo del ojo.

* * *

><p>—<em>Mamá, Scorpius ha preguntado si puedo ir a cenar a su casa, ¿está bien?.<em>

_Ron bajó lentamente un ejemplar del Quisquilloso. Era domingo, su día libre y Rose estaba de vacaciones de verano. En la sala de estar sólo se encontraban Hermione, Ron y su hija; Hugo estaba a dos casas de distancia, jugando con Lily._

_La castaña observó con detenimiento a Ron y vio en sus ojos la misma duda que ella tenía. La pequeña pelirroja miraba a sus padres alternativamente. Ninguno dijo nada por algunos segundos. El padre de Rose tomó aire en varias ocasiones hasta encontrar su voz._

—_¿Dónde vive? —preguntó al fin, temiendo que la Mansión Malfoy siguiera en uso._

—_En la costa, a una hora de Shell Cottage._

_Ron entornó los ojos y Hermione le dedicó una mirada acusadora, sabía que su marido estaba buscando una excusa para no dejar que Rose conociera a la familia Malfoy. _

—_Puedes ir, tienes mi permiso, — habló la castaña antes de que Ron pudiera decir algo._

_Rose sonrió a sus padres y corrió escaleras arriba, seguramente escribiría a Scorpius. Ron la vio desaparecer antes de volver a su esposa._

—_¿Cómo se te ocurre?— le reprochó, pero Hermione sólo se dio la media vuelta y se internó en la cocina._

_Ronald la siguió y volvió a hacerle la misma pregunta._

—_Mira, Ronald, no sé qué es lo que te cuesta tanto trabajo entender; cuando tú y yo estuvimos en esa guerra, logramos muchas cosas pero la más importante: deshacernos de los prejuicios. No veré que mi hija caiga en la ignorancia y en lugar de conocer mejor a Scorpius, se aleje de él guiándose por lo que tú intentas decirle al negarte a llevar una relación…cordial con el muchacho._

_Ron la vio con la boca abierta. —Esto no es sobre un prejuicio Hermione, primero que nada le pedí que no se acercara al muchacho._

—_Como si hubiera podido evitarlo, ¡terminaron en la misma casa, Ronald!_

—_Exactamente mi punto._

—_¿Qué estás insinuando?_

_El pelirrojo se mordió un labio y cuando no dijo una palabra más, Hermione creyó conveniente intervenir una vez más._

—_Rose es quién es y no voy a permitirte dejarle una cicatriz por ser diferente a su familia, desde que comenzó a hablar tú y yo sabíamos en qué radicaban esas diferencias, pero sigue siendo nuestra hija, así haya pasado ya casi cuatro años en Slytherin, para mí es como si los hubiera pasado en cualquier otra casa._

—_Lo que quise decir, Mione, es que si hubiera sido sorteada en otra casa, por lo menos no habría conocido al niño Malfoy._

_Hermione entrecerró los ojos._

—_Hermione, si Scorpius se apellidara Thomas, me daría lo mismo. Mi punto aquí es que…_

—_¿Qué?_

_Ron hesitó unos segundos antes de continuar. —El punto es, cariño, que yo me casé con mi mejor amiga._

_Su esposa lo observó, sus ojos como platos, esbozó una sonrisa de lado y se acercó a besarlo. —Lo que será, será._

* * *

><p>Adoraba el castillo, de verdad le gustaba, la cuestión era que lo prefería iluminado, con gente pululando por los pasillos, pero nada había podido hacer cuando Jude Lee de Ravenclaw había propuesto separarse para terminar las rondas más rápido y así poder regresar a estudiar para un examen que tendría la siguiente semana. Rose, siendo Rose, no se había negado pues el único que conocía su fobia a la oscuridad era Scorpius; a quien tampoco le habría dicho de no ser porque en su primera escapada a Hogsmeade en tercer año, la pelirroja se había perdido en uno de los pasadizos y el terror le había paralizado hasta la magia, su amigo la había encontrado sentada en el suelo de los corredores subterráneos, con sus pequeñas manos en la cabeza mientras tarareaba una canción vieja.<p>

Así las cosas, Rose vagaba a paso lento por el quinto piso. Su varita estaba encendida con una de las más potentes variaciones de Lumos, aún así temblaba. Cuando estaba por dar terminada la ronda del día un ruido al fondo del pasillo la puso en alerta. Se dirigió hasta el lugar de donde provenía el sonido. Con la varita en alto abrió la puerta del armario de escobas con cuidado y la estúpida gata del celador le saltó en la cara.

Cuando logró deshacerse de aquella encarnación del mal, Rose se recargó en el pared y resbaló hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Estaba agotada y el estrés que le provocaba el tener que enfrentarse a su fobia durante dos horas cada semana le daba jaqueca…como la que en ese momento le martilleaba la sien y la obligaba cerrar los ojos, hasta que su respiración se acompasó y la luz de su varita se extinguió.

* * *

><p>Definitivamente había sido un error responder la nota de Delilah Zabini, Slytherin de quinto. Si había alguien más aburrida y vana que Antolina Fioré, ésa era Delilah, sin lugar a dudas. Tal vez si la bellísima pelinegra no lo hubiera interceptado en un pasillo después de la cena, él jamás se habría percatado de su existencia, ni siquiera con ese apellido. Sin embargo, ahora se arrepentía de haber arriesgado puntos de su casa de esa forma pues lo único que Delilah quería era proponerle iniciar una relación falsa, pues ella estaba saliendo con un muggle y mientras que sus padres no se manifestaban en contra de la gente no mágica, eso no quería decir que no lo estuvieran.<p>

Scorpius tuvo que repetírselo en varias ocasiones para que la niña entendiera, pero ella insistía que Malfoy era un perfecto apellido para sus planes, él por fin se desesperó y le dijo que podía decir lo que más le pareciera pero que llegado el momento él negaría todo y eso disgustó a Delilah de sobre manera. Así había concluido su reunión y justo en ese momento, el rubio se escabullía por los corredores del castillo, sigiloso y grácil…hasta que al llegar al quinto piso (se había reunido con Zabini en la Torre de Astronomía), tropezó con una gran masa que estaba tirada en el suelo.

Se golpeó la rodilla izquierda y su túnica se atoró con aquel objeto, que en protesta gruñó, se removió y habló con letargo y al Slytherin se le heló la sangre. Se separó del cuerpo inmóvil y como pudo se puso de pie. Se inclinó sobre la figura sin poder reconocerla aún a pesar de que podía sentir el aliento de la persona en su rostro.

—Lumos,— murmuró sin alejarse de quien había pronunciado su nombre. Cuando su varita alumbró el lugar, Scorpius se encontró a Rose. Su piel lucía más blanca debido a la luz que el rubio había conjurado, sus pecas eran más visibles de cerca y sus pestañas, pelirrojas, eran largas más de lo que el chico podía recordar, la boca de su amiga esta entreabierta y su ceño fruncido. El muchacho se encontró incapaz de moverse: no quería moverse, le gustaba estar así, cerca de ella escuchando su respiración profunda. La pelirroja tenía un lunar en la comisura de sus labios, otra cosa que Scorpius nunca había notado, pronto se acordó de aquella ocasión meses atrás en que había notado por primera vez que los ojos de Rose no eran completamente azules.

En realidad, y él mismo se permitió admitirlo, no le gustaría estar en otro lugar en ese momento, le gustaba mirar a Rose y le gustaba que, instintivamente, su amiga hubiese recargado su cabeza en su hombro como lo había hecho un mes atrás en la Madriguera; probablemente, simplemente le gustaba Rose… Sacudió la cabeza.

—Rose, —llamó, más por hacer algo que por verdadero deseo, aquella última conclusión no le gustaba en lo más mínimo porque con él siempre era probable que algo malo pasara y además porque él sabía que Rose quería ya a una persona; Scorpius haría todo, menos interponerse en la felicidad de la pelirroja, así que sacudió la cabeza, intento vano por aclarar sus pensamientos, y la llamó de nuevo.

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente y miró a su amigo, todavía un poco dormida.

—No me gusta la oscuridad, — le dijo. El soltó una risa mezclada con un suspiro antes de intensificar la luz de su varita. Ella le sonrió y tomó su mano. En realidad, parecía más dormida que despierta.

Scorpius se quedó quieto, sin saber cómo responder debido a sus recientes pensamientos. Rose sin más se inclinó y lo besó. Sólo un toque, ligero y rápido; después, cayó de nuevo dormida y su frente se alojó en la curvatura del cuello de Scorpius: Rose tenía fiebre.

Él bufó, se levantó, cargó a Rose como se carga un costal de papas y la llevó a la enfermería, ya se encargaría de inventarse algo para justificar estar fuera de su sala común a deshoras.

* * *

><p>—No es nada, señor Malfoy, — aseguró Madame Greengrass (prima de su madre y ahora encargada oficial de la enfermería), le guiñó un ojo.<p>

—Pero tenía fiebre, —insistió. Era la segunda ocasión que Rose se enfermaba y eso lo volvía loco. Sí Rose podía ser descuidada, torpe y hasta un poco enfermiza (considerando los últimos meses), pero era ridículo que le diera fiebre sólo porque sí.

—Sí, Scor, y ya se le ha quitado, es casi media noche mejor regresa a tu sala común, —dijo su tía acomodándose la bata de franela que se había puesto cuando el muchacho había llamado a la puerta de la enfermería, Rose Weasley sobre su hombro murmurando cosas ininteligibles.

—¿Por qué tenía fiebre?, — exigió saber.

—No te irás hasta que te explique todo ¿verdad? Te pareces a tu madre. Bien, —suspiró, — hay algo que los muggles conocen como migraña, puede ser provocada por cientos de cosas, sin embargo me atrevo a decir que está bajo mucho estrés, lo que tenía no era en sí fiebre, la temperatura de su cuerpo es normal, sólo su frente estaba tibia, no es algo por lo que debas preocuparte, pero si la salud de tu novia, —Scorpius carraspeó, — te importa tanto, deberías vigilar sus actividades y hacerla descansar más.

Él asintió. —No es mi novia, — corrigió y se acercó hasta la cama donde Rose se desperezaba en ese momento. Madame Greengrass los miró con un sonrisita de suficiencia.

—Si alguien te encuentra aquí no me haré responsable, — le advirtió antes de regresar a su propio dormitorio, seguía sonriendo, lo que contradecía totalmente sus palabras.

—Rose, ¿estás bien?

Con los ojos entrecerrados le sonrió, parecía estar medio consciente, por lo que Scorpius consideró prudente mantener la distancia, no quería ser besado de nuevo, no en esas circunstancias.

—Jude me dejó sola, — le confesó, por fin sus ojos estaban abiertos y enfocaban a Scorpius, quien entendió de inmediato.

—Debiste decirle.

Era innecesario especificar de lo que hablaban, se comprendían mutuamente, incluso con frases incompletas. Ella negó vigorosamente con la cabeza sin reparar en que eso la marearía. Se rió por lo tonto de sus acciones.

—Sólo tú sabes, no le he dicho ni a mi madre, es vergonzoso.

—Prefiero que te sonrojes unos minutos a que pases una hora vagando sola por el castillo oscuro y muriéndote de miedo…claro, si es que eres capaz de ruborizarte.

Rose se rió un instante antes de abrir los ojos como platos. Se llevó una mano a los labios y fue obvio que recordaba lo que había hecho en su estado. Scorpius, involuntariamente, soltó una risita.

—No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie que saltaste sobre mí.

Rió más fuerte cuando vio que Rose sí era capaz de sonrojarse. La chica le arrojó una almohada que él atrapó con facilidad, la pelirroja le enseñó la lengua provocando una carcajada en él.

—Me voy, y en serio, puedes estar tranquila, hiciste lo que hiciste porque estabas cerca del delirio, me aseguraré de que el chico que te gusta no se entere de tus andadas.

Rose lo miró estupefacta.

—En la Madriguera…em…escuché lo que Frank te dijo. No debí, perdóname. Pero ahora que sé que alguien ha atrapado tu corazón puedes decirme quién es, tal vez pueda ayudar.

La muchacha no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Scorpius no sólo había espiado una de sus conversaciones, ahora el muy tonto asumía que le gustaba un chico cualquiera y quería ayudarla. No sabía si reír o llorar. Eligió su primera opción y Scorpius frunció el ceño.

—No puedes ayudarme, — le dijo al fin, —el chico que me gusta es un idiota sin pista alguna, es muy lento para este tipo de cosas.

—Soy tu amigo, deberías decirme, te apuesto que Faith lo sabe, Longbottom lo dijo: todos lo saben.

—Sí, es por eso mismo que te digo que el sujeto es denso como sólo él puede serlo.

Scorpius bufó ante la negativa de Rose a responder sus preguntas. Él era su amigo y se había ofrecido ayudarle, si el tipo era tan despistado, él se encargaría de que abriera los ojos y viera lo bella, divertida e inteligente que Rose era.

—Bien, como gustes.

—Mejor vete a la cama, ya es tarde.

—Déjame compartirla contigo.

Rose lo miró con desaprobación. —No eres gracioso.

—De acuerdo, mañana temprano vendré por ti a ver si mi tía…Madame Greengrass, — Rose rió ante el error de Scorpius, — te deja ir. Nos vemos Rosie.

Besó la mejilla de Rose en un arranque de valentía y se desapareció por la puerta de la enfermería sin notar a Madame Greengrass que había visto y escuchado todo: se sumó a la lista de los que sabían.


	13. Capítulo 13

HOLA! Espero que disfruten este capítulo (en lo personal, amé la entrada). Ya nos vamos acercando al fianl, todos digan "AWWWW". Sin embargo, ya tengo otro proyecto en mente con respecto a esta pareja, pueden esperarlo para diciembre o tal vez enero :D Lo publicaré en español y en inglés jo'er, será bastante trabajo, es por eso que tardará tanto en ser publicado, quiero tenerlo más o emnos terminado y además traducido, porque honestamente, comencé a escribirlo en inglés :S Espero que esto les agrade y que dejen muchos reviews coquetos XD Les mando un abrazo a todos los nuevo elctores y a los que agregaron esta historia a favoritos o alertas. Sin más les dejo este capítulo.

* * *

><p>—El idiota me avisó hace cinco minutos, ¿qué pasó? –preguntó Albus antes de recuperar el aliento. Rose sabía que Albus se refería a Scorpius.<p>

—Nada, sólo una jaqueca, pero Madame Greengrass es peor que Pomfrey antes de retirarse.

—Escuché eso, señorita Weasley, — fingió regañarla la joven enfermera, — justo cuando iba a darla de alta.

Mientras la escuchaba hablar, Albus decidió que la nueva enfermera era más agradable que Madame Goliat. Volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia Rose y la encontró sonriendo, seguro la pequeña estaba contenta con el resultado de sus artimañas…aunque en realidad sólo se había quejado de una intolerante.

—¿Entonces ya me puedo ir? —preguntó la pelirroja, levantando las sábanas antes de que le respondieran.

—Sí, está usted lista para el desayuno, de hecho desde ayer podía haberse retirado, pero Scorpius puede manejar un poco de angustia de vez en cuando.

Alguien bufó desde la puerta. Scorpius apenas había entrado cuando una horda de cabezas pelirrojas, rubias, castañas y James, lo empujaron. Una maraña de cuerpos se esparció por el suelo y Fred, con rostro triunfante, cruzó por fin el umbral de la puerta antes de dejarse caer dramáticamente sobre el grupo de adolescentes que protestaron bajo el peso agregado.

—Quítate, —se quejó Lucy en algún lugar de la montaña humana.

—Muero, — gimió Hugo mientras Molly, Lily y Alice se quejaban porque alguien las había pateado, James se disculpó.

—Alguien me mordió, —declaró Faith, por respuesta Louis rugió como león y la chica se sonrojó, Hugo le dio un codazo a Louis, o por lo menos lo intentó, aunque lo único que logró fue picarle un ojo a Lysander.

—Ha sido Fred, —explicó Roxanne, justo debajo de su mellizo que seguía rodándose sobre ellos varita en mano.

—No…respiro, —Rose escuchó a Scorpius decir.

—¿Podrían ponerse de pie? —gruñó James.

—No-OOO, —corearon Roxanne y Fred, ahora ambos se rodaban sobre los cuerpos del resto.

—¿Qué hago aquí? — gimoteó Lorcan, aunque su postura delataba que estaba resignado al sostener su rosto con la mano, su codo recargado en el suelo.

Rose se reía de buena gana, lo mismo Albus. Madame Greengrass los ignoraba.

—Hey, Rosie está bien, — notó Fred por fin y se puso de pie. Roxanne suspiró decepcionada: la diversión había acabado.

—Sí, lo estoy, ¿qué hacen todos aquí?

El resto del clan ya se había puesto de pie, excepto Scorpius que lucía molido y patético aún acostado en el suelo.

Hugo fue el primero en hablar. —Albus nos llamó con la moneda, sólo escribió "Rose, enfermería".

—Me ha quemado una nalga, — se quejó Fred

—Y por supuesto hemos venido todos a verte, —interrumpió Lily, mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Lorcan.

James se sobaba la espalda, Lysander lo miraba con pena. Faith aún masajeaba su mano, la posible víctima de la mordida de Louis, quien al verla se disculpó, argumentando haber pensado que era Hugo. Todos lucían desastrosos con las túnicas chuecas y las corbatas fuera de lugar. Sin embargo, lo único que Rose notaba era que Scorpius seguía en el suelo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? — inquirió.

Scorpius se rodó para quedar boca arriba. —Sí, sólo sigo buscando mi orgullo y porte en el suelo, donde tu primo lo tiró.

Fred sonrió de lado. —Cuando gustes.

—Bien, si no estás grave, podemos irnos, —intervino Albus, aún riendo; su hermano lo miró de mala gana.

—Eso no habría pasado si te hubieras enterado de todo antes de hacernos venir acá, — lo riñó. Albus se encogió de hombros y tomó la túnica de Rose.

—¿No planeas levantarte? — preguntó esta vez Hugo.

Scorpius entonces tuvo, según él, una maravillosa idea.

—No hasta que Rose me diga quién le gusta.

Todos se rieron, absolutamente todos: desde James hasta Lucy. Eso confirmó lo que Frank le había dicho aquella noche a Rose, todos sabían. Las chicas dirigieron una mirada exasperada a Scorpius y los chicos sólo siguieron riendo.

—¡Qué! — exclamó el rubio, sentándose.

—Lo único que sé, —inició Lily, — es que es un tarado.

Los chicos rieron mas fuerte antes de salir de la habitación, así comenzaron a desfilar por las puertas de la enfermería todos los familiares de Rose, al final sólo quedaban Albus, Alice, Faith y Scorpius, quien continuaba sentado en el suelo, víctima de la burla colectiva y la ignorancia en que Rose le tenía. Todos sabían menos él, por otro lado, era posible sacarle la verdad a uno de ellos, probablemente Hugo daría su brazo a torcer por unas tarjetas de edición especial de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix y de jugadores de quidditch.

—Ya párate, me avergüenzas, —Faith le dijo antes de patearlo suavemente.

Scorpius sonrió con suficiencia. —Entonces mi objetivo en la vida ha sido cumplido.

Faith bufó.—Yo sé quién le gusta a Rose, — contraatacó para borrar la sonrisa del rubio.

* * *

><p>Clases, clases, y más clases, fue de lo único que se enteraron los estudiantes de Hogwarts, y antes de darse cuenta, estaban a unos días de las vacaciones de Pascua. Hugo seguía observando la relación de Faith con Louis, que aparentemente no se movía ni para atrás ni, afortunadamente para el castaño, para delante. Rose estaba más insoportable con Scorpius por que el niño aún no descubría quién "encendía el fuego para su caldero", frase cortesía de Faith, y se la pasaba todas las clases enviándole notas, intentando agarrarla desprevenida.<p>

—¿Color preferido?

—Gris

—¿Chocolate blanco u obscuro?

—Obscuro

—¿Arriba o abajo?

—Arriba.

Faith se rió por el doble sentido de la pregunta.

—¿Quién te gusta?

—Buen intento, Malfoy

Ésas eran las conversaciones que ahora mantenían entre ellos a la hora del desayuno, el almuerzo, la comida, la cena, horas libres, durante las rondas (Scorpius personalmente había hablado con Jude Lee y Albus para así intercambiar compañeros sin que los Premios anuales se enteraran), en la sala común, de pie, sentados, tirados en el pasto. Rose se quería arrancar el cabello cada vez que veía a Scorpius, era imposible que alguien fuera TAN despistado.

Pero no sólo ella estaba cansada de el continuo interrogatorio.

—Tengo la tarjeta de tu tía Ginevra, — Hugo miró al Slytherin con sospecha.

—Sé que son difíciles de encontrar, — le reiteró, pero eso Hugo ya lo sabía, tenía años intentando conseguirla.

—¿Qué quieres a cambio? — le preguntó cansado de ver la dorada tarjeta y no poder tocarla.

—¿Quién le gusta a Rose?

Hugo torció el gesto, se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie sin mediar otra palabra con el rubio. Tenía miedo de caer en la tentación y sucumbir ante tan jugosa recompensa.

_La confianza de tu hermana vale más_, se repetía una y otra vez, pero encontró que guardar silencio era cada vez más fácil porque Scorpius era cada vez más insoportable y verlo sufrir le provocaba gran satisfacción. Además, se lo tenía bien merecido por ser corto de miras.

* * *

><p>Ya no podía más, tenía que saber quién era el individuo que ponía así a Rose, justo en esa clase de Pociones, donde la recompensa era un frasco de Veritaserum, la pelirroja había derramado más pelos de unicornio de lo necesario y su Poción Gorjeante, en lugar de gorjear, eructaba. Era increíble pero Rose Weasley había cometido un error, algo que pocas veces pasaba y precisamente ese día, cuando Scorpius había visto un rayo de esperanza. Si obtenía el Veritaserum, obtendría la verdad de Rose; ahora eso nunca sucedería porque ella se había encargado de que así fuera.<p>

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? — murmuró Scorpius, claramente enojado. Rose se sorprendió por el tono que había usado, pero en lugar de quedarse callada, dejó que su temperamento la dominara.

—¿Qué me pasa? La poción es de ambos, deberías trabajar de vez en cuando y así no tendrías que preocuparte de que yo cometa algún error.

—Ése es el problema, tú nunca te equivocas, seguro es que te la pasas todo el día pensando en ese idiota que te trae de un ala.

Rose se sonrojó, ciertamente había sido culpa de ese idiota. Scorpius se había acercado por detrás para decirle sabrá Morgana qué cosa pero no sólo se inclinó para hablarle al oído si no que había tenido la osadía de posar su gran masculina mano en su cintura, dio un respingo imperceptible y tiró ingredientes de más en el caldero, así que básicamente era error de Scorpius, no suyo.

—Sí, seguro es culpa del imbécil ése.

Algo en la mirada de Rose hizo que Scorpius se incomodara.

* * *

><p>Faith caminaba parsimoniosamente hacia la biblioteca contando sus pasos y mirando fijamente el suelo. Tarareaba una canción muggle que si bien no le gustaba, tenía todo el día taladrándole el cerebro. Todo marchaba de maravilla, Faith seguía brincando las grietas del suelo de piedra, siguió su marcha durante unos segundos antes de colapsarse debido al impacto con un cuerpo sólido y cálido. Cuando dirigió su cabreada mirada hacia arriba se encontró con Hugo. <em>Así que él es dueño de tremendo cuerpo<em>.

No era como si no lo hubiese notado antes, pero Hugo ciertamente era alto, casi tan alto como el señor Weasley, Ronald Weasley (hay muchos de ellos), sus ojos azules eran traviesos y su cabello castaño le llegaba hasta debajo de las orejas, cayendo en suaves ondas, probablemente resultado de la genética de sus padres.

—Últimamente a donde vaya te encuentro a ti.

Le dijo la rubia al hermano de Rose, mientras este le tendía la mano y fácilmente la ponía en pie. Faith se maravilló ante el descubrimiento, mejor dicho, redescubrimiento de Hugo.

—Tal vez mi intención sea ésa.

La Slytherin infló las mejillas y evaluó con la mirada a Hugo, intentando definir si lo decía en serio o no, a juzgar por la ausencia de su típica sonrisa, lo decía terriblemente en serio. Algo aterrizó en el estómago de Faith, un peso inimaginable, que sólo aumentó cuando Louis se acercó con paso determinado a Hugo y pidió hablar con él. Ambos se despidieron con la mano, el rubio agregó un guiño, después, ambos se desaparecieron por la esquina del pasillo.

* * *

><p>—¡Pero qué demonios significa esto! — gritó Roxanne a todo pulmón. La chica difícilmente se enojaba, pero cuando la provocaban podía ser peor que Rose y Albus juntos.<p>

Louis y Hugo se separaron inmediatamente. Las túnicas estaban desacomodadas, el cabello revuelto; el labio de Hugo sangraba y en el níveo mentón de Louis comenzaba a aparecer un cardenal.

—¡Él empezó! — bramaron ambos al mismo tiempo, Roxanne rodó los ojos. Era viernes por la tarde, afortunadamente, así que la sala común de Gryffindor estaba vacía, todos preferían pasar el día fuera, a las orillas del lago, después de todo la primavera comenzaba.

—No me interesa, pensé que tú, Louis, siendo un año mayor, tendrías más cabeza, pero no, entro a la sala común y ambos golpeándose como mandriles. ¿Qué les sucede?

Ninguno de los chicos habló. Bajaron la mirada y cuando se descubrieron intercambiando una mirada cómplice, ambos bufaron antes de mirar hacia otro lado.

—Si no hablan, tía Fleur y tía Hermione se enterarán de esto.

Los muchachos se encogieron de hombros, de cualquier forma se enterarían, esos moretones no desaparecerían y Hugo estaba casi seguro de que Rose se negaría a arreglar eso con un hechizo.

Louis salió de la torre y Roxanne no tuvo tiempo detener a Hugo antes de que desapareciera por el mismo camino que Louis.

—No me sigas, — le espetó Louis, pero Hugo no desistió y continuó detrás de su primo.

—Es que no es posible que te comportes de esta manera, — gritó el rubio, su voz resonó por el pasillo vacío.

—¿Yo? Créeme, yo no hice esto solo, —respondió el castaño apuntando a su labio rojo e hinchado. —No sé cuál es tu problema, yo simplemente estaba conversando con ella, y si de verdad la quisieras ya estarías saliendo con ella.

—Mi problema es que siempre están conversando, sabes bien que me gusta.

—Y ahí exactamente tienes la razón por la que sigo acercándome a ella: Faith te gusta, no la quieres, no la conoces y la única razón por la que sigues alimentando sus esperanzas es porque te infla el ego saber que ella te quiere.

Louis se detuvo de repente, giró para ver a su primo menor y lo evaluó con la mirada.

—¿Me estás diciendo que tú si la quieres?

Hugo asintió, sacudió su ropa y volvió a mirar los ojos de su primo.

—Prácticamente crecí con ella, Louis, no me puedes culpar. Ella es de familia muggle y llegó a nuestra casa a aprender todo sobre el mundo del que también es parte, yo le enseñé, junto con mi familia, todo lo que debía saber. Ella es…

Louis levantó una mano para detener el monólogo de su primo. Negó con la cabeza mientras se alborotaba el cabello rubio y miró de nuevo a Hugo.

—¿Es en serio, tú, enamorado?

Hugo frunció el ceño, se cruzó de brazos y su voz bajó casi una octava cuando habló, su verdadero tono surgiendo.

—No sé qué opinión tengas de mí, en este preciso momento, no me interesa. Si no me crees, vale, me haré a un lado, pero cuando le rompas el corazón a Faith, porque ambos sabemos que lo harás, yo estaré ahí para ella, lo dudes o no.

—¿Cuándo? ¿Antes o después de que crezcas?

Hugo bufó y se dio la media vuelta. Louis tenía admitir que jamás había visto a su primo así, tal vez tuviera algo de razón, pero eso no lo admitiría, no hasta averiguarlo y estar seguro él mismo.

* * *

><p>El tren silbó justo cuando Rose tomaba asiento en un compartimento vacío. Las cosas con Scorpius se estaban tornando ridículas y Faith no era de gran ayuda, cada vez que el rubio preguntaba quién era su misterioso hombre, Faith reía y le daba unas palmadas en la espalda.<p>

—No creo que lo conozcas, — le dijo, precisamente dos segundos antes de que Rose se inventara algo sobre Hugo y saliera del compartimento, para instalarse justamente donde estaba en ese momento. Si era sincera, no le gustaba esconderse de su mejor amigo, pero de verdad estaba llegando a los límites de su paciencia, si las cosas continuaban así Rose se sabía capaz de gritarle en la cara que quien le gustaba era él mismo y que lo mejor era que dejase de estar dando lata, todo adornado con obscenas palabras.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose la distrajo de sus cavilaciones y estaba a punto de proferir palabrotas pensando que era Scorpius quien la había encontrado, pero en lugar de eso se topó con los ojos azules y traviesos de Hugo.

—Scorpius me ha ofrecido una tarjeta de tía Ginny con las Holyhead Harpies si lo invitaba a casa, le dije que lo pensaría…¿Todo bien con Malfoy?

Lo que más le gustaba a Rose de su hermano es que cuando se lo proponía, era de verdad encantador, maduro y un buen confidente, sin contar que se conocían tan bien mutuamente que por supuesto el castaño sabía que tenía que pedirle permiso a Rose para hacer algo así…de nuevo.

—Sí, — respondió ella, recargándose en el amplio pecho de su hermanito, a veces extrañaba ser más grande que él. Hugo rodeó a su hermana con un brazo.

—Me estás mintiendo, tú nunca necesitas abrazos cuando las cosas están de verdad bien ¿tiene algo que ver con el chico que te gusta?

Rose asintió. —Scorp no deja de preguntar.

—Lo sé, —admitió Hugo, acomodándose en el asiento de tal forma que podía ver la cara de su hermana. —No ha dejado de chantajearme con esa tarjeta, la única que me falta en mi colección, creo que deberías decirle de una vez que es él quien te tiene así.

Rose se mordió un labio, se separó de su hermano y lo miró intensamente.

—¿De verdad todos lo saben?

Hugo rió estruendosamente. —Por supuesto, la única persona que es casi tan tonta y despistada como Scorp, eres tú, florecita.

La pelirroja suspiró. —Invítalo Hugo, sólo es una semana y estoy segura de que podrás mantenerlo ocupado, invitaré a Faith, así tendré bastantes excusas relacionadas con "cosas de chicas", — acentuó las comillas con los dedos.

—Usas a tus amigos, que bajo, —se burló Hugo.

—Oh, cállate, — le dio un empujón bastante flojo, su hermano seguía riendo.


	14. Capítulo 14

Hola, una disculpa por el retraso, no tengo excusa ne esta ocasión a excepción de un severo caso de Alz Heimer en conjunto con mi patética vida que se ha interpuesto entre mi lap y yo. en fin, espeor que disfruten este capítulo y el próximo lo proometo para le miércoles o jueves :D Besos y abrazos a todos los que dejaron un review o agregaron esta historia a sus alertas o favoritos, vamos por los 100 reviews chics XD

* * *

><p>Quería gritar, probablemente eso era lo que necesitaba: una buena manera de liberar presión. Llevaba casi un mes intentado sacarle información básicamente a todos los Weasley, había intentado con casi cada miembro de la familia y nadie se animaba a decirle la verdad, incluso Lucy, a quien era fácil encantar con un guiño, se había negado a revelar dato alguno, se estaba volviendo loco. El único que faltaba era Albus, pero algo le decía a Scorpius que era una batalla perdida.<p>

Llevaba dos días en Valle de Godric, Faith y Rose de repente se habían vuelto inseparables y Hugo hacía todo lo posible por acompañar a Scorpius todo el tiempo, el resultado: Scorpius y Rose no tenían ni un momento solos. Si el rubio no se equivocaba, aquello estaba planeado, porque si él continuaba insistiendo, tal vez la pelirroja daría su brazo a torcer y le revelaría todo de una maldita vez.

Era mediodía, Hugo no se cansaba de arrojarle la quaffle vieja del señor Ron. Rose y Faith estaban dentro de la casa, probablemente cotilleando de una u otra cosa mientras Scorpius se rostizaba bajo el sol primaveral de mediados de Abril. Faltaban tres días para volver a clase y uno para que el volviera a casa a ver a su madre quien se había quedado bastante disgustada cuando le había anunciado su repentina partida a casa de los Weasley.

Por supuesto el señor Ron había estado a dos segundos de una paraplejía, afortunadamente, la señora Hermione había intervenido, convenientemente, con una buena palmada en la nuca.

—Crece ya, — le espetó y Ronald se aclaró la garganta antes de decirle a Scorpius que era bienvenido en su casa, siempre y cuando se mantuviera lejos de Rose, lo cual, hasta ese momento, en que la quaffle le daba directo en la nariz, había sido tarea fácil.

—Perdóname Scorp, —dijo Hugo, completamente preocupado.

—No pasa na…—Scorpius se detuvo a media oración porque al pasar la mano por su rostro, ésta quedó cubierta con sangre.

Hugo estaba, por decir lo menos, mortificado, le llevó dentro de casa y Hermione al ver al rubio ensangrentado se precipitó a su lado.

—¡Rose! —gritó en dirección de las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, donde Faith y Rose llevaban horas encerradas en la recámara de la pelirroja.

—¡Rose, baja el botiquín del baño! —

Ron, que acababa de entrar a la sala, proveniente de la cocina donde probablemente estaba tomando un "ligero" refrigerio, rodó los ojos.

—Me pregunto cuántas veces tengo que recordarte que eres una bruja. ¿Todo bien Scorpius?

La sonrisita socarrona del señor Ron no pasó desapercibida para el rubio, quién, mientras era examinado por la madre de Rose, intentó sonreír sólo para descubrir que hasta eso le dolía.

—Todo BIEEEEN…

Hermione había aplicado un Episkeyo en la nariz rota de Scorpius y el adolescente no pudo evitar proferir un grito. Fue entonces que Rose bajó las escalera corriendo con el botiquín en la mano.

En cuanto vio la sangre en el rostro y ropa de su amigo se hincó cerca de él.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Nada grave,— respondió el, pero su tono sonó más duro de lo que él quería. Ron frunció el ceño y estuvo a punto de reclamarle al niño Malfoy su forma de hablar.

Hermione urgió a su esposo e hijo para que abandonaran la estancia. Hugo no se resistió mucho e inmediatamente subió al cuarto de Rose a entretener a Faith.

—No me vuelvas a hablar así,— le dijo una vez que todos estuvieron en otra habitación de la casa.

—Por tu actitud pareciera que sería mejor si no te volviera a hablar en lo absoluto.

Rose se acaloró repentinamente antes de darse suena de que esto de verdad era infantil incluso más que todo lo que había pasado en meses anteriores. Suspiró y volvió a encarar a Scorpius que parecía seguir molesto.

—¿Aún te duele?— inquirió ignorando la pequeña disputa de minutos antes.

—Sí, mucho.

Rose paró los labios, algo que hacía cada vez que dudaba de algo, el rubio se permitió, inconscientemente, desviar su mirada hacia ellos: rojos, carnosos y suaves, casi tentadores, muy tentadores. Pero su indulgencia no se detuvo en sus labios. Los ojos grises recorrieron a detalle todo el rostro de Rose, desde la frente breve, pasando por el pecoso puente de su nariz mejillas sonrosadas, hasta la línea de su cuello que desembocaba en un discreto escote que de pronto pareció demasiado para Scorpius, que, regresando de su estupor, miró directamente las orbes de zafiro, tan límpidas y sinceras cuando su dueña así lo permitía.

La chica quiso ignorar el examen del que había sido víctima, pero el temblor en sus manos delataba que no siempre se conseguía lo que se quería. Sólo por ocuparse en algo, sustrajo del botiquín un poco de algodón y alcohol para limpiar el rostro de su amigo. Realizó la tarea en completo silencio, apenas consciente del paso del tiempo que se mermaba con olor a madera, menta y libros que Scorpius siempre tenía. El rubio tampoco dejaba de sentir su calor como si sus sentidos estuvieran más alerta que los de un auror.

No cabía duda de que algo había cambiado para Scorpius. Ya le era imposible ver a Rose como sólo una amiga a quien escuchaba con verdadera atención; ahora también (y muy de repente) se trataba de Rose, una linda pelirroja que además de inteligente le parecía bellísima. No se había enterado de cuando, tal vez desde esa primera pelea casi a principios de noviembre, también pudo haber empezado cuando salió con Frank vestida en ese vestido azul que abrazaba su figura de una manera tan perfecta; no sabía, no le interesaba, lo único que tenía claro en ese momento era que de pronto su amiga era una mujer que bien podría llenar muchos vacíos en él y su imperfecta vida. Y ante esa revelación hizo lo único que podía hacer: la abrazó, casi rompiéndola con sus brazos.

La chica no supo cómo reaccionar y dejó que sus brazos perdieran vida a sus lados. La acción había sido tan sorpresiva que la mente de Rose se quedó en blanco, sin saber si debía decir o hacer algo.

—No me gusta cuando me ignoras, — le dijo Scorpius, dándose cuenta de lo posesivo que aquello había sonado y aún así importándole muy poco.

—No me gusta ignorarte, pero te has portado algo…ridículo.

Scorpius frunció el ceño. —No me portaría así si me dijeras quien intenta robarse a mi amiga.

—No tengo la obligación de decírtelo.

Scorpius la soltó pro completó y la encaró. Su gesto amenazador se vio limitado por la reciente lesión facial del chico, que aún así se las arregló para mandarle una mirada asesina a la pelirroja.

—Ya me lo dirás.

* * *

><p>—No puedo seguir haciendo las rondas con Jude, es muy, muy, muy, muy molesta.<p>

—Justo como tú en este momento, vamos Potter, la chica es de Ravenclaw, no creo que sea tan insoportable. Te creería más si te refirieras a una Gryffindor, pero ¿una Ravenclaw? ¡Nah!

Albus se acomodó los anteojos en el puente de la nariz, sintiendo como se le resbalaban cada vez que fruncía el ceño.

—Con mi casa no te metas.

Scorpius se rió. Ambos iban camino a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, una asignatura que Rose había dejado dada su incapacidad para interactuar con seres vivientes.

—Vale, vale. Pero dime, Alby, si yo hago las rondas con Jude y tú con Rose, ¿qué obtengo a cambio?

—Si intentas jugar la carta "dime quién es el chico que le gusta a Rose" aquí lo dejamos.

—Te encanta arruinar mis planes ¿no es así?

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros. —No exactamente, pero honestamente, siendo el segundo lugar de nuestra generación, me sorprende que aún no te hayas dado cuenta. Rose no es muy discreta que digamos.

El gesto de Scorpius se transformó y en lugar de media sonrisa, su cien estaba tensa.

—Ya, de cualquier forma, sigo averiguándolo y si no me lo dices tú, alguien más lo hará.

—¡Malfoy, Malfoy!— llamó alguien a sus espaldas. Yuriko Furukawa, una chica de cuarto y golpeadora para el equipo de Slytherin, se aproximaba a gran velocidad.

Scorpius y Albus se dieron la vuelta justo cuando la diminuta niña se detenía, una mano en el pecho agotada por la carrera.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió el rubio.

—Nos vemos en clase, — se despidió el primo de Rose.

—Georgia, se ha caído por las escaleras y tiene un brazo roto, Madame Greengrass dice que no podrá entrenar por dos o tres semanas.

—Me lleva…El partido contra Gryffindor es en un mes.— Scorpius se pasó una mano por el cabello y después frotó su rostro con ambas manos. —¿Ella está bien?

Yuriko asintió vigorosamente. —Lo único que le preocupa es su reemplazo para el equipo.

Scorpius se mordió un labio. Ciertamente ser capitán le estaba ocasionando un poco de conflictos, sobre todo ahora que en lugar de Georgia Finkental, tendría que entrar Rose al juego y la chica tenía cerca de tres meses sin asistir a los entrenamientos porque habían creído que era innecesario.

—Gracias, Furukawa, nos vemos en el entrenamiento de esta tarde.

La Slytherin se escabulló por donde había llegado y Scorpius reemprendió su camino a clase, llegó unos minutos tarde, pero Hagrid, ya un poco maltratado por el tiempo, no se dio cuenta y continuó hablando de los escregutos de cola explosiva como quien habla del buen clima.

—¿Es en serio?— preguntó Rose durante el almuerzo.

—Sí, sin Finkental, entras tú como buscadora.

Faith comía en silencio, incómoda bajo las obvias miradas de Hugo y Louis. Suspiró y se obligó a sí misma a ignorarlos.

—Pero no he entrenado en meses, —rebatió Rose.

—Lo sé, por eso estaba pensando en meter a Georgia sin importarme su seguridad ni su salud.

Rose lo miró de mala gana. Cuando el chico se lo proponía podía ser detestable.

—De acuerdo, ¿cuándo empiezo?

Scorpius se sirvió más jugo de calabaza y se llevó la copa a los labios, bajo la atenta mirada de Rose, que a su vez era vigilada por Faith, quien al mismo tiempo sentía los ojos de los primos Weasley haciéndole agujeros en la frente desde la mesa Gryffindor.

—Hoy por la tarde, —dijo al fin, secándose los labios con el dorso de la mano después de beber.

—Eso es muy propio de los vikingos, —reprendió la pelirroja y le ofreció un pañuelo.

* * *

><p>¿Por qué llovía en primavera? Era lo único en lo que Scorpius podía pensar mientras intentaba avistar a los cazadores del equipo que capitaneaba. La lluvia caía con violencia y sentía como si en lugar de gotas, pequeña piedras le martillearan la espalda. Tenía un rato que su cuerpo temblaba de frío y no le pasó inadvertido que algunos de sus jugadores también tenían el mismo problema. Entrecerró los ojos para poder ver a Rose en la distancia, buscando la snitch por el campo, volando inútilmente pues con el cielo oscuro la pelotita no despedía ninguna clase de brillo.<p>

Los golpeadores estaban haciendo un gran trabajo con las bludgers y los cazadores, entre ellos Faith, realizaban remarcables pases bajo la tormenta. Los siete jugadores se aferraban a sus escobas pues el viento amenazaba con derribarlos. Algunos aprovechaban el impulso del aire y volaban con rapidez en dirección de la corriente, ganando velocidad. Sin embargo no sólo los jugadores se veían afectados, de cuando en cuando la trayectoria de la quaffle y de las bludger se desviaba, por eso Scorpius se escandalizó cuando una de las locas pelotas le pasó zumbando junto a su oído.

Yuriko, amiga de Georgia y una de las golpeadoras, gritó una disculpa y se dispuso a desviar la pelota, logró su cometido con un certero golpe que envió a la bludger al otro lado del campo, justo contra Rose quien apenas esquivó la pelota.

Scorpius suspiró, era evidente que el entrenamiento estaba destinado a ser un verdadero desastre. Dio un silbatazo esperando que se escuchara por encima de los truenos, al parecer había tenido éxito pues todos aterrizaron lentamente, desmontaron de sus escobas y se encaminaron hacia los vestidores, todos hechos una sopa y con el ánimo cerca del suelo.

—Buen trabajo, —exhaló Scorpius.

El equipo respondió con un murmullo y Rose conjuró un _accio_ para, por fin, atrapar la snitch entre sus manos.

Decidiendo que sería una pérdida de tiempo ducharse sólo para volver a mojarse en su camino al castillo, los siete adolescentes regresaron a los calabozos sin cambiarse, tiritando de frío. Faith estornudó y maldijo su suerte cuando, al llegar a la entrada de su casa, los primos Weasley la esperaban. No se miraban entre sí y ambos tenían el ceño fruncido.

Louis sabía que la única solución era preguntarle directamente a Faith qué ocurría y dejar que ella tomara la decisión, además el rubio se estaba cansando de estar en constante guerra con su primo, que si bien no era uno de sus favoritos, no dejaba de ser familia. Habían mantenido una tregua hasta una semana antes, cuando en uno de sus esporádicos viajes a la biblioteca, había encontrado un corazón con los nombres de Faith y Hugo en un corazón, detalle infantil pero significativo. Entonces el infierno se había liberado en la tierra.

Se olvidó de las advertencias de Roxanne y le valió un comino el consejo de Dominique, Faith se había fijado en él y con él debía quedarse, él no iría a ella, las chicas iban a él, invariablemente ideología por la que incluso James lo había reprendido.

No era un secreto para los primos que Louis y Hugo se traían algo, sin embargo, todos habían decidido no intervenir aunque al enterarse del motivo de sus peleas no pudieron más que bufar y esperar que Faith escogiera a otra persona fuera del clan porque tanto Hugo como Louis eran malos partidos, claro, hasta donde Hugo les permitía ver, era lógico que pensaran eso, pero el hijo de Bill lo conocía mejor y estaba seguro que si Faith escogía al castaño tendría un romance adolescente más feliz…y aunque lo admitiera no quería decir que le gustaba la idea.

Ambos adolescentes vieron a Faith llegar, su túnica de quidditch pegándose a sus curvas, unas que ocultaba bastante bien, tenía los labios morados y justo en ese instante estornudó. Louis, siendo Louis sólo murmuró "Salud"; Hugo siendo Hugo, se acercó a la rubia, le retiró la pesada prenda antes de cederle su suéter Weasley color azul cielo. Faith sonrió.

La verdadera sorpresa vino cuando Hugo en lugar de meter sus manos en los bolsillos como cada vez que se ponía nervioso o estaba satisfecho consigo mismo, se inclinó sobre la amiga de su hermana para besarla, lenta y cadenciosamente…y ella le respondía, con mucho, mucho entusiasmo.


	15. Capítulo 15

Hola, el penúltimo capítulo..les adelanto de una vez que el capítulo final es algo corto -_- pero espero que les guste cómo quedó jeje nos vemos

* * *

><p>Rose, Scorpius, Louis y el equipo de Slytherin en pleno estaban siendo testigos de una intensa sesión de besuqueo. El primo de Rose, indignado desapareció escaleras arriba. Casi todos los jugadores se aburrieron del espectáculo. Scorpius sonreía de lado y Rose no dejaba de boquear.<p>

—Disculpen, seguimos aquí, —dijo tras superar el shock inicial.

Hugo se separó de la chica y fue entonces que Scorpius lo vio sonrojarse por primera vez, al igual que Faith. El rubio no pudo evitar reírse.

—¿Qué significa esto?

Casi gritó la pelirroja viendo a su hermano y a su mejor amiga alternativamente.

—Calma, Rosie, —pidió Scorpius tomando su mano.

La chica se deshizo de su tacto e intentó ignorar la sensación que le había provocado Scorpius.

—No estoy enojada, sólo sorprendida...

Faith infló las mejillas, no se atrevía a ver a su amiga, le apenaba mirar a Hugo después de tan entusiasta encuentro y se tuvo que conformar con ver a Scorpius, pero esa sonrisita de suficiencia la hizo bufar.

—Rosie, —dijo Hugo, acercándose a su hermana. —Sé que nunca dije nada, pero Faith me gusta, de verdad.

La pelirroja analizó a su hermanito con la mirada, estiró un poco su cuello para verlo de arriba a abajo.

—¿Es por eso que te has peleado con Louis?

La rubia se sonrojó al pensar que dos primos se habían pelado por ella.

—Sí, pero...

Un estornudo de Faith interrumpió lo que tenía pensado decir. Hugo la miró un segundo, se acercó a ella, le quitó la túnica empapada, se sacó el suéter Weasley y se lo pasó por la cabeza a la chica. La esencia del castaño se apoderó de los sentidos de Faith y de pronto, en su mente se apilaron los recuerdos de un niñito que se pasaba las tardes de verano jalándole el cabello en Valle de Godric y que en invierno le cantaba villancicos, sin importar qué tan desafinado sonara porque eso la hacía sonreír.

Louis era guapo, atlético, pero en verdad no lo conocía y se le ocurrió a Faith que posiblemente la decisión estaba tomada incluso antes de que ella se diera cuenta por sí misma. También se le ocurrió que Louis no se habría quitado su propio suéter para dárselo a ella y que el rubio no lo haría por nadie hasta que de verdad madurara, una característica que Hugo ya poseía y le permitía preocuparse por ella y verla con adoración antes de que Rose carraspeara.

—No te ofendas Faith,— aclaró Rose, —pero no está bien pelearse con la familia por un romance, en este momento vas y te disculpas con Louis

—Él tiró el primer golpe.

Rose levantó un dedo, Scorpius, una ceja, jamás había visto a Rose regañar a Hugo, siempre se encogía de hombros y sólo insistía en que estudiara un poco más, por lo regular si la reprimenda surtía efecto a Rose le importaba poco.

—No me importa, —cortó la pelirroja. —Te disculparás y cuando Faith salga de las duchas podrán verse en el aula vacía de su elección y seguirán haciendo lo que estaban haciendo hace un momento, mientras tanto, tú, —señaló a Scorpius, — y yo tomaremos una ducha y nos olvidaremos de esto.

—¿Juntos? — aventuró el rubio, sorprendido por la elección de palabras de su amiga. Hugo le soltó un puñetazo en el brazo y Faith se rió ante la mortificación de Rose, quien, muy a su pesar estaba sonrojándose.

—Por supuesto Scorpius, yo te tallaré la espalda, —intentó burlarse la pelirroja, pero el temblor en su voz hizo que su amiga riera aún más fuerte.

* * *

><p>Louis sabía que debía clamarse, debía sacar esa parte Delacour que era un poco más controlada que la Weasley, pero estaba siendo en verdad difícil. En todas las veces que había discutido el asunto con su primo menor, el castaño se había mostrado bastante tranquilo con respecto a la situación, siempre cumpliendo con su palabra de no acercarse más de la cuenta a Faith.<p>

Cuando incluso así la chica había elegido al hermano de Rose, comprendió que tal vez era su culpa por no haber actuado antes, podía haberla cortejado, invitarla a Hogsmeade, sentarse con ella durante el desayuno o simplemente acompañarla a la biblioteca. Pero Louis se conocía y sabía que no habría sido capaz de hacer aquello ni por la rubia ni por nadie porque su interés no llegaba a tanto. Nada de eso importaba ya; Faith había elegido, y muy a su pesar, el rubio debía reconocer que lo había hecho bien, finalmente el ya se distraería con… _¿Es esa Antolina Fioré?_

* * *

><p>Los días pasaron y en ese tiempo la comunidad estudiantil en el castillo se pudo enterar de la relación entre Hugo y Faith. Muchos estaban sorprendidos, algunas chicas estaban molestas pero eran pocas las que confrontaban a Faith y a cambio se llevaban una imagen momentánea de su dedo medio. Los primos Weasley sólo levantaron las cejas y dieron unas palmadas en la espalda de Hugo, incluso Louis; sin embargo, no hablaban mucho y Rose pensaba que sería así por un tiempo, por lo menos hasta que Emma Grant, prima del profesor de pociones, diera su brazo a torcer: Louis odiaba que le dijeran que no.<p>

Con esos pensamientos, la pelirroja de pronto se vio rodeada del mohoso olor de los calabozos, donde tendrían Pociones. Albus y Louis ocupaban una mesa al fondeo del aula, Faith y Helga ocupaban otra cerca de Rose, quien compartía, como siempre, la mesa con Scorpius.

Si debía ser honesta, su relación con Scorpius se notaba algo tensa, más que nada porque él seguía acusándola de no confiar en él, cuando en realidad Rose lo seguiría con los ojos vendados al fin del mundo…o por lo menos a China o Australia. Últimamente se veían forzados a pasar todo el tiempo juntos y solos…solos, eso era lo que más le preocupaba a Rose, porque por muy Slytherin que fuera, seguía siendo una niñita asustada de sucumbir al estúpido instinto de besar al dirigente de una revolución hormonal dentro de ella, y para eso la astucia le servía de nada.

La chica estaba acomodando sus cosas en la mesa de trabajo cuando, de pronto, un olor la hizo parar en seco: menta, detergente y algo más: Scorpius. El aroma estaba intensificado por alguna razón, curiosa como era, comenzó a olfatear como sabueso, incluso bajo la mirada del resto de la clase, no se detuvo hasta que estuvo frente al escritorio del profesor: Amortentia.

—Esto huele delicioso.

—Apuesto a que sí,—dijo el profesor Grant, levantando la mirada del pergamino en donde tomaba asistencia. —Vaya a su lugar, Señorita Weasley.

Ella obedeció y regresó junto a Scorpius, donde no paró de dar brinquitos, la poción la había puesto de bueno humor y el olor seguía fijado en sus fosas nasales; además elaboraría la poción. Dejó de brincar cuando observó el semblante pálido de Scorpius, el chico parpadeaba y miraba alternativamente el caldero del profesor y a Rose, como si tratase de descifrar un enigma.

—Ya sé que no fue muy maduro, pero…

Rose permaneció en silencio porque Scorpius no le estaba poniendo atención y había escogido ese momento para acercarse al caldero del profesor Grant y olfatear, más discretamente, sólo para llevarse ambas manos al rostro y frotarlo con angustia: frutas, tinta y pergamino, Rose. Quería estrellar la cabeza contra algo, porque, honestamente, eso no podía estar pasándole a él, no cuando ella acababa de aceptar que le gustaba alguien, porque ella era su amiga y si algo salía mal y la perdía sabía que no podría vivir sin verla.

Entonces algo lo golpeó, no sólo el olor de la poción que confirmaba un miedo que se había asomado en su ser unos meses antes, sino la certeza de que sin Rose se volvería loco y si eso no era cariño, amor, o lo que fuera, entonces Scorpius no era tan inteligente como sus calificaciones indicaban.

—Tengo que salir de aquí, —murmuró, sabiendo que era imposible salir de ahí

—Muy bien clase…señor Malfoy, — pronunció Grant. Scorpius se dirigió a su mesa, con Rose. —Hoy elaboraremos Amortentia, la lista de ingredientes, está en la página 135 de su libro de texto y algunas indicaciones adicionales, —agitó su varita, —están en la pizarra. A trabajar.

Todos los adolescentes pusieron manos a la obra y una hora más tarde, Scorpius y Rose podían ver que la poción comenzaba a tomar el tono nacarado que el libro indicaba. Todavía tenían que agregar un último ingrediente: el pétalo de una rosa.

—Irónico ¿eh, Rosie? — gritó Faith desde su mesa, blandiendo un pétalo con la mano derecha.

La pelirroja sólo se limitó a asentir, le distraía más el hecho de que Scorpius no había hablado en toda la clase y además, había trabajado. Algo le estaba molestando y quería saber qué, pero probablemente no sería bueno preguntar porque…

—¡AY!

Scorpius se había inclinado sobre Rose para observar que agregara el pétalo en el momento adecuado. Resultado: Rose se distrajo y no echó un pétalo, sino el frasco completo dentro del caldero, la poción comenzó a burbujear, se tornó de un color rojo carmesí y después cubrió a ambos de pies a cabeza.

—No de nuevo, —gruñó Scorpius.

—Perdón, me distraje yo…

Scorpius entonces no supo que le pasó porque perdió toda compostura y encaró a la pelirroja. —La vez pasada también estabas distraída, no entiendo qué te pasa, has echado a perder nuestro trabajo, —le espetó.

—Fue un accidente, si le decimos al Profesor…

Justo en ese momento, el profesor decidió intervenir para restar puntos a su casa, lo cual provocó que el rubio gruñera de nuevo.

—¿Ves? ¡No tenemos otra oportunidad, si no estuvieras distraída por el idiota ése no tendríamos esta clase de problemas, tal vez debas ir y besuquearlo a ver si así puedes hacer algo bien! ¡Tonta!

—¡Eso no es asunto tuyo, grandísimo imbécil! ¡Pero ahora que lo mencionas, tal vez deba encontrarme con él en un salón vacío!

Todos los alumnos los observaban. Faith miraba de reojo a los primos de Rose, preguntándose si debía señalar lo ridículos que se veían bañados en el color de Gryffindor o esconderse bajo la mesa.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Porque así por lo menos serás capaz de llevar a cabo una tarea tan sencilla como agregar un solo pétalo de rosa a la poción!

—¡Tú fuiste el que se inclinó sobre mí, tú me distrajiste!

—¡No te atrevas a culparme!

El Slytherin sentía el calor en sus mejillas, afortunadamente no se veía debido a la poción que lo cubría, después de todo si se había inclinado no era precisamente para supervisar a su amiga, sino para olerla, por extraño que eso parezca.

Era indigno que un Malfoy perdiera la cordura, pero estaba harto de todo: de ser Malfoy, de que ella fuera Weasley, de ser amigos, de negar que cuando en su febril estado Rose lo había besado él había sentido algo; estaba cansado de soportar que todo el clan de pelirrojos (y agregados) estuviera al tanto de quién era el tarado que sin duda le arrancaría a Rose y de no poder hacer nada al respecto y tener que quedarse callado porque no quería lastimarla a ella…pero sí a él, tal vez por eso necesitaba saber.

—¿Por qué no? Tú tienes la culpa de todo: de que me distraiga, de sentirme estúpida en ocasiones como esta, todo es tu culpa.

—No, el sujeto ese es quien te pone así, tus errores no son los míos. Si dejaras de hacerte ideas rosas en tu mente, tal vez no estaríamos en esta situación…Si pensaras en mí, en que estás aquí y ahora conmigo, no te distraerías…

Las palabras de Rose se tardaron un poco en llegar, de verdad llegar, a su cerebro, lo mismo pasaron con las del rubio pues ahora Rose lo veía perpleja. Fue ese el momento que el profesor eligió para dar por terminada la clase, pero ninguno de sus alumnos se movió. Grant gimió antes de gritar que todos salieran, ya se encargaría el de examinar las pociones…después de darles un momento de privacidad a sus dos brillantes miembros de Slytherin.

Faith tomó su mochila más rápido que cualquier otro en la habitación y salió disparada a decirle a Hugo que pronto tendría cuñado. Albus y Louis soltaron risitas antes de desaparecer junto con el resto de la clase.

—¿Qué intentas decir?

—No intento decir nada, —replicó Rose, —estoy diciendo que tú eres el mentado idiota, sujeto, y demás sobrenombres que has elegido.

—¿Yo?

Rose asintió lentamente, antes de mirar hacia abajo y percatarse de que seguían cubiertos de rojo. Sacó su varita y limpió el desastre.

—¿Yo?

Repitió Scorpius, la incredulidad plasmada en su rostro casi permanentemente. Rose quería llorar porque al rubio la probabilidad le resultaba casi imposible y eso quería decir que jamás se le había ocurrido porque simplemente no la veía de esa forma. Ignoró las lagrimas que le escocían los párpados, y suspiró.

—Tú,— le dijo mientras guardaba todo en su mochila, el rubio jamás dejó de observarla.

—Yo, —murmuró, ya no era pregunta, era un afirmación llena de asombro y, desconocido por Rose, alivio.

—Demonios, sí, tú, —terminó por espetarle antes de tomarlo por la corbata y plantarle un agresivo beso en los labios y salir corriendo del aula. A Scorpius le tomó unos segundos regresar a la realidad y ver que la pelirroja ya no estaba en la habitación con él.

Salió corriendo de los calabozos y fue en busca de ella, pero parecía haberse desvanecido del castillo, la buscó tanto tiempo que se saltó dos clases y después decidió que lo mejor sería regresar al salón de profesor Grant, tomar sus cosas y dirigirse a su siguiente clase, pero Rose no llegó a la clase que seguía, ni a la siguiente, ni al almuerzo, ni a la cena y él se estaba volviendo loco…lo cual en realidad comprobaba su teoría, sin Rose se le estaban yendo las cabras…


	16. Capítulo final

**Hola! Bien, éste es el último capítulo (todos digan AWWW) pero juro solemnemente que en diciembre o enero tendrán más Scorpius/Rose de mi parte con una historia que espero parezca**** original jeje, una de ustedes ya sabe de qué se tratará o por lo menos algunos de los detalles que son clave para la historia :D en fin, aquí nos despedimos temporalmente, aunque si recibo los reviews suficientes me animaré a hacer una serie de "Momentos perdidos" entre Hugo y Faith. En fin, nos vemos a finales de este año con _Crush the rose_, que estará disponible en dos idiomas Espero que dsifruten el final, nos vemos en una Nota de autor final hasta abajo de esta página.**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar.<em>

¡BAM!

_Demonios ya estoy llorando… que indigno._

Se enjugó las lágrimas con la mano de la túnica y le rogó a todos los dioses de todas las religiones y mitologías que la persona contra la que había chocado asumiera que su discreto llanto se debía al impacto y no a su inestabilidad emocional. Para su desgracia la persona contra la que se había estampado no sólo la conocía, sino que era el último rubio de Slytherin que quería ver.

—Rosie, —suspiró el chico antes de tomarla en sus brazos y apretujarla. —No vuelvas a desaparecer, casi me desmayo como Albus en la primera clase de Herbología. Todos intentaron contactarte con las monedas y tú no…

Scorpius calló de repente y separó a Rose un poco de su cuerpo. Entonces vio las lágrimas y sintió cómo se le estrujaba el corazón, algo que siempre había notado que ocurría en situaciones como ésta pero que en realidad nunca había detectado la fuente de tal nivel de empatía.

—¿Por qué lloras?

Rose negó con un movimiento brusco de su cabeza y empujó al rubio: no quería sentir su calor, ni percibir su aroma, sólo quería que la vergüenza de horas antes se desvaneciera; que la simplicidad de su relación regresara y que Scorpius sólo fuera Scorpius y no un chico que le gustaba.

—Dímelo, —insistió él.

La pelirroja decidió que daba lo mismo decírselo ahora que después, al fin y al cabo, lo más seguro es que nunca volvieran a ser como antes…Pero él está aquí, anunció la voz de Faith en la mente de Rose.

—Tú, —soltó en voz bajita y Scorpius pensó haberlo imaginado.

—¿Yo?

—Ya tuvimos esta conversación, —espetó Rose de mala gana, dándole la espalda al chico para que no viera que las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas a pesar de que ella intentaba detenerlas.

Él rió y se acercó a ella por detrás, pasó ambos brazos por la cintura de Rose y recargó su mentón en la cabeza roja de la chica. Ella se tensó por unos minutos antes de rendirse ante el encanto de la postura y el posible significado de ésta.

—Yo debería estar llorando, —soltó Scorpius después de unos momentos.

Rose se deshizo de su abrazo y se volteó para verlo a la cara. Había una mezcla de emociones, pero la predominante era la felicidad.

—Pasé varios meses intentado averiguar la identidad de alguien que resulté ser yo…Eso me dice que no soy tan listo.

Incluso después de haber dicho eso, Scorpius notó que Rose seguía aprehensiva, esperando, seguramente, un rechazo fulminante, ahogó una risita aclarándose la garganta antes de caminar hacia ella, obligándola a retroceder con cada paso.

—Pero sería un verdadero trol si no te dijera que me gustas.

—¿Yo?...Tú…tú…

Scorpius esbozó una sonrisa.

—Ya tuvimos esta conversación antes, — se burló antes de presionar a Rose contra la pared haciendo uso de todo su cuerpo (y algo de autocontrol), colocó su manos en la cintura de la chica y se inclinó, para besarla lenta y tiernamente, sin embargo, cuando Rose respondió con algo que rebasaba el entusiasmo, se olvidó de lo tierno y lo dulce para dejar salir, mediante el beso, toda la angustia y frustración que los meses de negación le habían producido.

Se estaba volviendo bastante agresivo, pero ella respondía con la misma intensidad y cuando su lengua intentó abrirse paso por entre los labios del chico, él la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas antes de permitirle hacer lo que quisiera. Las pequeñas manos de Rose se perdieron en su cabello, ahora el rubio ya no estaba frustrado sino que se había perdido en deseo y cariño y muchas otras cosas que nunca había sentido por ninguna chica antes, incluso si nunca había tenido algo serio con ninguna.

—Detente, —suspiró con pesar. Apoyó su frente contra la de ella, teniendo que inclinarse bastante para lograrlo.

—Perdón, —murmuró.

—No, eso ha sido…

Rose sonrió de lado y entornó los ojos. —¿Sí?

—Interesante

Fue el turno de reír para Scorpius. La cara de sorpresa de Rose era bastante graciosa, pero lo tenía bien merecido por dejar salir su ego a flote en un momento tan inapropiado, como lo que estaba a punto de hacer Scorpius.

—No, ha sido…muy, muy, muy bueno, —corrigió antes de colocar a la pelirroja sobre su hombro y meterla a un salón vacío dónde exploraron y "hablaron" sobre el nuevo rumbo de su relación.

* * *

><p>—¿Has visto a Rose? —preguntó Hugo sentándose a un lado de Faith en la mesa de Slytherin, algunas cabezas se giraron a ver la interacción de ambos. La rubia se limitó a dirigirles una mirada que claramente decía "no te metas en mis asuntos", después miró a Hugo y no pudo resistirse al impulso de besarlo.<p>

—Eso debería venir con una advertencia, —suspiró el castaño, tomando la mano de su novia.

Faith sonrió de lado y respondió, por fin, la pregunta del chico. —No, no la he visto; estará besándose con Scorpius en algún lugar del castillo.

Lo dijo tan despreocupadamente, tan fuerte y tan claro, que algunos Slytherin y Ravenclaw dejaron de charlar o de comer par prestar atención. Faith no resistió y rodó los ojos.

—Como si no lo hubieran visto venir…

De nuevo todos escucharon y rieron un poco para después regresar a sus anteriores actividades. Excepto Hugo, se quedó como pasmado, mirando fijamente la unión de sus mano con la de Faith.

—¿En qué mes estamos?—preguntó

—Es 2 de junio, — respondió la rubia antes de engullir un trozo de carne.

—¡Sí! — rugió Hugo, levantando un puño en el aire.

Faith lo miró, junto con otras personas, algo extrañada. Hugo no era tan efusivo…bueno, sólo para algunas cosas, pensó, ruborizándose.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó después de que se le pasara la emoción al chico.

—Pasa que tengo cuarenta galeones para gastar en nuestras próximas citas.

Faith lo miró con suficiencia, los engranajes de su cerebro trabajando a mil por hora hasta llegar a la conclusión correcta.

—¿Cuánto apostaron?

Hugo encogió los hombros. —Diez galeones.

Faith levantó las cejas: —Debiste estar en Slytherin, —declaró, Hugo se sonrojó.

—De hecho, el sombrero pensó lo mismo; por supuesto, después de pasar un año en casa con papá y su interminable sufrimiento por el sorteo de Rose en Slytherin…Preferí no infligir más dolor.

La rubia inclinó la cabeza y no pudo evitar pensar en lo poco que en verdad conocía de su novio, la ventaja era que tendría el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo poco a poco. De nuevo lo besó, justo en ese momento Scorpius apareció detrás del castaño y le proporcionó una palmada en la nuca.

—¿Por qué fue eso?—inquirió escandalizado, entornando los ojos en cuanto vio las manos entrelazadas del rubio y su hermana.

Scorpius se miró con mucho interés las uñas de la mano que tenía libre.

—Ten respeto por mi apetito, —fue su respuesta. Rose se rió por lo bajo lo que le valió una mirada asesina por parte de su hermanito.

—Hipócrita, —atacó Faith.

Nadie dijo nada durante un momento, fue Hugo quien se decidió al fin por comentar al respeto de la nueva relación de su hermana.

—Malfoy, —llamó el joven Weasley, —ya era hora…

Los dos Slytherin se sonrojaron antes de sonreírse mutuamente.

* * *

><p>—¿En qué te podemos ayudar? —preguntaron Fred y Roxanne a coro. Las clases del día ya habían terminado. Los gemelos estaban en la sala común dando el útlimo repaso a sus notas antes de los exámenes que comenzarían al día siguiente, Hugo se sintió un poco culpable por no estar haciendo lo mismo, pero la sensación le duró muy poco en cunato recordó lo que necesitaba de sus primos.<p>

—¿Recuerdan la apuesta que hicimos a principio de curso?

Sus primos palidecieron, claro que lo recordaban, lo malo era que no contaban con que Hugo fuese a tener razón. A juzgar por sus expresiones ya habían deducido qué era lo que el castaño quería: galeones, veinte galeones de sus preciados ahorros para el viaje de graduación que harían junto con James, Frank y Violet, la otra integrante de su inseparable clan.

—Sí, —habló Roxanne. Se puso de pie, entregó sus cosas a su hermano y fue a su habitación donde tomó un calcetín sin par, lo llenó con veinte monedas de oro, regresó a la sala común y resistió las ganas de aventarle el dinero en la cara a su primito para así borrar la sonrisita que parecía tener tatuada en el rostro.

—¿Es eso todo? —inquirió Fred, levantando una ceja, indicándole a Roxanne que incluso su humor en ese momento era el mismo.

—Sí, ahora si me disculpan tengo una cita en un armario de escobas con mi flamante y rubia novia.

Los hermanos se miraron, rodaron los ojos y volvieron a la sesión de preguntas y respuestas que habían estado llevando a cabo antes de que apareciera Hugo, quien salió de la sala común casi dando saltos.

* * *

><p><em>Por las cerdos alados que flanquean las puertas de Hogwarts<em>, pensó Rose. Scorpius tenía sus manos en las caderas de la pelirroja y estaba haciendo cosas bastante indecorosas con su boca pegada al cuello de Rose. _Y sólo tenemos una semana juntos_.

Soltó un suspirito cuando el rubio mordió levente su oreja. Colocó sus manos en sus hombros y lo empujó levemente.

—Perdón, —se disculpó él.

—No, no, ha sido encantador, — _Pulgares arriba por tu elocuencia Weasley, _se riñó internamente. —Sólo…em…podemos ir más despacio.

—Sí, sí…es sólo frustración reprimida, pero sí, estoy de acuerdo…

Rose le sonrió y tomó la mano de su novio. —Ya habrá tiempo para liberar…frustraciones.

Scorpius se rio por lo bajo y pasó una mano por el cabello desordenado de Rose. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero un grito en el pasillo lo impidió.

—Ése fue James, —dijo ella.

—¡PERO FUE UNA APUESTA!

—Y ése fue Hugo, —Rose bufó y salió del aula a ver qué ocurría con su familia.

—No estoy diciendo que no te voy a pagar, Huguín; estoy diciendo que lo haré después de nuestro viaje

Rose vio como su hermano entornaba los ojos. —Una apuesta es una apuesta, tal vez debiste considerar que al terminar los tres meses y ver que ellos nada de nada podías darte por deudor.

—¿De qué se trata todo esto? — intervino Rose por fin.

James se giró para verla y el también entornó los ojos cuando vio salir a Scorpius por la misma puerta que su prima.

—¿Qué hacían ahí dentro? —preguntó el pelinegro.

—Lo mismo que tú haces ahí dentro con tus múltiples conquistas, trol; si ya terminaste de jugar a inquisidor volvamos al tema.

Scorpius se sorprendió por la manera de hablar de Hugo.

—Deberías estar molesto y golpeando a Malfoy por propasarte con tu hermana.— atacó James, intentado, claramente, desviar la atención de Hugo.

Rose rió: era evidente que James conocía muy poco al pequeño Hugo.

—Para lo que me da, es su asunto no nuestro, además estoy seguro de que Rosie se las puede arreglar sola y nada de lo que Scorpius haga puede ser contra la voluntad de Rose. Con eso aclarado: dame mis diez galeones.

James chasqueó la lengua. Maldijo su suerte y le entregó diez monedas de oro.

—Por Merlín, ¿cargas eso contigo? —preguntó Rose, ignorando las razones por las que su hermano estaba recibiendo dinero.

—Rox y Fred me advirtieron que ya andabas cobrando. Te apuesto a que no has sido capaz de encontrar a Lysander. Está en la biblioteca, escondiéndose de ti, así que recuerda: Lorcan es el rubio, Lysander es el de cabello negro, no dejes que te engañe.

Rose bufó, su hermano era más que brillante en cuestiones prácticas, tal vez por eso tío George no dejaba de lanzarle anzuelos para que se uniera al equipo de trabajo de Sortilegios Weasley.

—Muy gracioso, Potter, —espetó Hugo, contrariado por la reticencia de su primo a pagarle cuando en realdad ya tenía listo el dinero en el bolsillo de su túnica.

—No es bonito que utilices apellidos con la familia, Huguín. En fin, emigro, al parecer el fin de los exámenes le ha sentado bien a Violet y ya no actúa como si quisiera morderme la cabeza.

—Creo que eso tiene más que ver con el hecho de que Hilary Dillon rompió contigo la semana pasada, —aseguró el castaño. Rose levantó una ceja ante el comentario de su hermano y Scorpius sonrió levemente por la reacción de James, quien parecía estarse atragantando con algo.

Pronto, Potter se compuso y adquirió una expresión de suficiencia. —¿Quieres apostar?

* * *

><p>—¿Qué haces? — preguntó Faith al ver el trasero de Rose salir de debajo de la cama mientras la pelirroja parecía batallar con algo.<p>

—No encuentro uno de mis zapatos.

—¿Y no se te ocurrió un Accio?

Rose dejó escapar una risita nerviosa antes de convocar su zapato que salió disparado desde la cama de Geraldine Finster.

Era el último día de junio, la ceremonia de graduación había terminado y la directora McGonagall había declarado el fin del curso. Rox se había tragado las lágrimas y, sorprendentemente, había tenido que consolar a su hermano, quien no pudo con la tristeza de abandonar la escuela. James había lanzado algunos fuegos artificiales que el tío George y tío Ron les habían enviado como regalo especial para la ocasión. Quedaba una hora antes de que los carruajes comenzaran a salir hacia la estación de Hogsmeade.

—Es extraño, —dijo Rose después de guardar su zapatito rojo en el baúl con el nombre de Faith.

—¿Qué? ¿El que guardes tus cosas en mi equipaje?

Rose rodó los ojos. —No, de cualquier forma irás a mí casa la primera semana de vacaciones; me refería a que será extraño de pronto ser la mayor del clan Weasley en Hogwarts.

—También están Louis y Albus.

—Sí…pero seremos el equivalente a James, Fred y Roxy… lo que quiero decir es que me siento responsable por los más pequeños.

—No tienes por qué…por lo menos me tienes a mí para encargarme de Hugo.

Rose sacudió la cabeza.

—Primero que nada, qué asco. Segundo, gracias.

Ambas rieron de buena gana. De pronto, Rose brincó de la cama en la que se había sentado, abrió la túnica escolar para sacar de su bolsillo trasero una moneda dorada. Giró hacia Faith y le dijo: —Fred tiene razón, esto quema nalgas.

Después se quedó contemplando la moneda, con ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. Como si no creyera lo que leía.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó su amiga mientras hacía levitar ambos baúles y la arrastraba escaleras arriba hacia la lujos sala común de Slytherin.

Rose siguió parpadeando hasta que estuvieron cerca de la salida.

—Tengo un hermano maravilloso.

Faith la miró con un poco de confusión antes de soltar un "Lo sé".

—Le ha regalado a Scorpius una moneda Weasley-Potter.

* * *

><p>Si Roxanne se había mostrado estoica en el Gran Comedor había sido por su hermano quien ahora la tenía en un fuerte abrazo en el compartimiento en el que siempre viajaban desde primer año.<p>

James, Violet, Fred, Roxanne, Albus y Alice (sentada en las piernas de Albus) estaban en un lado del compartimento, en el asiento contrario Frank, Louis, Molly, Hugo y Faith se habían amontonado y en el suelo Rose, Scorpius, Lily, Lorcan, Lysander y Lucy observaban a Roxanne llorar desconsoladamente.

—¡Y no trajimos el excusado que le prometimos a papá! — exclamó para dar cierre a su emotivo, y ridículo hasta cierto punto, discurso sobre Hogwarts.

—James y yo nos hemos encargado de eso, —respondió Fred sobando los brazos de su hermana.

Rose y Lily intercambiaron gestos de asco ante el prospecto de cargar un excusado miniatura en las bolsas de sus túnicas, lugar que Fred había palmeado mientras consolaba a su hermana.

El tren de pronto hizo un movimiento abrupto y todos se quejaron con gimoteos. La única razón por la que estaba apilados como lo estaban era porque querían pasar el último viaje en el expreso de Hogwarts con los primos que se graduaban.

Después de eso, Rox se tranquilizó y pronto sus sollozos de convirtieron en risas mientras, James, Fred y ella misma rememoraban sus logros delictivos dentro de la escuela. Algunas veces Rose rió, otras simplemente negó con la cabeza, aunque internamente quería echar la cabeza hacia atrás y reír despreocupadamente como Lily.

El viaje a King's Cross duró muy poco, en opinión de los graduados, quienes fueron los últimos en abandonar el tren. Cuando se apearon, todos los de séptimo corrieron hacia sus amigos de diferentes casas a intercambiar abrazos, direcciones, los que sabían utilizar aparatos muggle también intercambiaron número telefónicos e incluso direcciones de correo electrónico.

En un rincón apartado Hugo, sacó una cajita de terciopelo que contenía una moneda Weasley-Potter y se la entregó a Faith antes de besarla efusivamente. A espaldas de la rubia, Ron le enseñó ambos pulgares a su hijo en señal de aprobación y Harry le tiró del cabello para que viera de qué manera se despedía Rose de Scorpius.

El apasionado abrazo y la manera en que Rose sujetaba el rostro del niño Malfoy lo hizo ver rojo, sin embargo, y por primera vez en toda su vida, su tez no cambió de color y simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Contrario a la creencia popular, Harry, —le dijo a su amigo, —yo también lo sabía.

* * *

><p><strong>Con esto me despido, espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia tanto como yo. Jamás había recibido tanto apoyo y en verdad me gustaría que Crush the Rose tenga igual o mayor impacto en la comunidad de fanfiction. Por lo pronto les digo hasta luego y les mando un megaabrazote por todos los reviews, PM's, favoritos y alertas tanto a la historia como a la autora, em encantaría listar todos los penames de quienes me llenaron la bandeja de entrada de buen humor y comentarios alentadores, son muchos, muchos y se los agradezco de verdad. Nos vemos en Diciembre. <strong>

**_Tanis_**


	17. Epílogo

Hermione le besó la mejilla y le dio un apretón a la pecosa mano de su marido que se acercó a los Malfoy, quienes observaban la escena entre Rose y Scorpius con una sonrisa complacida. Ron le ofreció la mano a Draco, quien la tomó con algo de aprehensión, Astoria, por otra parte, abrazó al pelirrojo tan fuerte como su panza de nueve meses se lo permitía.

—Uno pensaría que con una guerra colosal Ron maduraría, pero al parecer sólo ver a su hija con Scorpius lo hizo reaccionar, — dijo Hermione a Harry, quien asintió antes de tomar a Lily, que corría hacía él, entre sus brazos y darle un abrazo tan fuerte que la separó del piso.

Entonces muchas cosas pasaron al mismo tiempo. Rose se aproximó a los padres para vigilar que no hubiera nada fuera de lugar, Scorpius la siguió y Draco jadeó con sorpresa.

—Vaya tarjeta de presentación, —dijo Astoria sarcásticamente mientras dirigía su mirada a Draco. —Se me ha roto la fuente, — declaró, un charco de agua rodeando los ahora húmedos zapatos deportivos de Ron.

Hermione reía a carcajada suelta junto a su hijo y Faith, a quien minutos antes , la madre de Rose había visto con desaprobación por primera vez en seis años.

—A San Mungo, a San Mungo, —urgió el padre de Scorpius, haciendo levitar a su esposa hacia la barrera del andén 9¾

—Eso ha ido mejor de lo que esperaba, —comentó Ron.

—Sí, —concordó Scorpius.

—Ahora falta el interrogatorio, —declaró el padre de Rose.

—¡Papi! — gimoteó Rose

—Esta vez no funcionará…por supuesto tendremos que esperar hasta después de que Mal…Scorpius conozca al nuevo integrante de su familia. Vamos al hospital.

Rose, sonrió, miró a su madre, la expresión enternecida de la versión adulta de Rose hizo que la pelirroja anhelara algo así, apretó la mano de Scorpius y todo el clan Weasley-Potter abandonó la estación bajo las indiscretas luces de las cámaras de los periodistas encargados de acosar a su familia.

1° de Septiembre.

—Y ahora, no existo, —concluyó Scorpius. —Lo único bueno es que desde que puedo hacer magia fuera de la escuela no tengo que escuchar como llora cada noche.

Rose rodó los ojos: sabía, de primera mano, que Scorpius AMABA a Andrómeda. Desde jugar con ella hasta cambiarle los pañales. Sería un gran padre. Se sonrojó ante el pensamiento.

El rubio chasqueó la lengua, sabía que Rose no era fácilmente engañada.

—Ya, lo admito, me encanta la bebé…Espero que los nuestros se parezcan a ella.

Rose abrió los ojos como platos. Él estaba insinuando…

—Serán gemelos, o gemelas, o uno de cada sexo…mi padre me dijo que te lo comentara, mi familia también tiene varios pares de mellizos…Espero que tengan tus ojos…mi cabello por otra parte es más estético que el tuyo…

Aún avergonzada por las implicaciones de las palabras de Scorpius, la pelirroja fue capaz de propinarle un puñetazo en el brazo.

—Deja el tema por favor.

—Sí, mejor uno y uno: Leo y Lyra… me gusta..

—Pero qué…

El resto de lo que Rose quería decir quedó ahogado por un profundo beso.

—Claro, si quieres convertirte en una Malfoy…

Rose lo miró sonriendo, lo besó y pronto la temperatura subió. Diez minutos después Faith entró al compartimiento con Hugo detrás de ella sólo para encontrar a su amiga con el cabello alborotado y totalmente sonrojada. Scorpius tenía la camisa abierta y la corbata atorada en la frente, donde Rose la había abandonado en beneficio de otras actividades, como dejarlo semidesnudo y sin respiración.

Hugo negó con la cabeza y empujó a Faith dentro de la habitación.

—Honestamente, —bufó Hugo.

1° de septiembre…11 años después.

—¡Andy!

Scorpius corría detrás de su hermana menor. Cualquiera pensaría que después de jugar tanto tiempo para Puddlemere United, los Chuddley Cannons y la selección nacional de quidditch, Scorpius tendría la condición física suficiente para alcanzar a Andrómeda. Sin embargo, no era así. Andrómeda estaba muy emocionada por su primer año en Hogwarts y corría a toda velocidad llevando en los brazos a Mr. Freezer (algo que tenía que ver con una película muggle que Rose le había dejado ver). El rubio arrastraba el equipaje de su rubia hermana, que en palabras del clan Weasley, era un retrato del propio chico.

—¡Corre Scorpy! El expreso a Hogwarts no espera a nadie.

—Ciertamente no te espera a ti…

—¡Escuché eso!

En cuanto cruzaron la barrera del andén 9¾ el humo que la locomotora despedía los envolvió. Scorpius se aproximó al tren y subió el equipaje de Andy. La pequeña no dijo nada, simplemente soltó un gritito.

—¡Rosie!

Scorpius se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver a Rose envolver a Andrómeda en sus brazos.

—Señora Malfoy, —interrumpió Scorpius antes de besar a su esposa de seis meses.

—¡Puaj! Por eso no quería que ustedes me trajeran.

—Ya, Andy. Tenía un rato que no nos veíamos.

—Sí como tres horas ¿no?

—Yo digo que en Slytherin, —dijo Scorpius antes de que su hermana y Rose enfrascaran en sus muy conocidas discusiones.

Rose y Andrómeda giraron bruscamente para verlo.

—Podría ser, —concedió la niña.

—Me gustas más en Gryffindor…

—No, Rosie, papá seguro se infarta.

La pelirroja se rió un momento antes de agacharse hasta quedar a la altura de Andrómeda y le dijo: —Donde sea que termines, estoy segura de que tu sobrino te amará.

—Yo no tengo…¡NO!

Rose asintió. Scorpius palideció pero se recobró al instante.

—Papá…papá, —musitaba el rubio aún sin poder digerir completamente la información.

—Sí, Scorpius, sí…

Rose estaba divertida pro al reacción de su esposo.

—Y he de agregar que tienes algo así como la voz de un profeta.

Scorpius no entendió sino hasta cuatro meses después cuando los medimagos el anunciaron que no era uno, sino dos los hijos que tendría: Leo y Orión.


End file.
